EL TRAMPOLÍN
by Hegaste Sociaste
Summary: ÉSTE ES EL BUENO!! NO LEAIS LOS DE ABAJO!! Por fin me enteré bien como iba esto de meter una historia en esto de fanfiction, y a ver si resulta bien!! Es una historia (todavía no terminada) sobre algo q ocurre a posteriori de dejar del séptimo año!!
1. El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicerí...

Mi nombre es Hegoi (pero me conocen como Hegaste Sociaste, o puesesquiandoibayosabes) y soy del Páis Vasco. Pensé en crear una historia que se desarrollase en los tiempos posteriores a que Harry y demás se fueran del colegio Hogwarts. La historia se desarrolla, como no, en el colegio, pero eso es sólo un marco, un escenario, porque el problema real que propone el fic no tiene nada que ver con el colegio. Es una mezcla de suspense con terror (al menos eso es lo que he intentado –de ahí a conseguirlo, jajajaja, hay un trecho!!!). Espero vuestros reviewssss!!!! Gracias!!!

PRIMER CAPÍTULO: EL COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

      Su padre era abogado y su madre maestra de historia, así pues era difícil pensar que algún día, en aquel año 1998, más exactamente en el verano de aquel año, le llegase aquella carta. Pero es que le llegó. El sobre era amarillento, grueso y pesado, y en él se podía leer lo siguiente, en letras escritas mediante una tinta verde muy especial:

      Señor H. Cortyon

      Segundo piso a la izquierda, al lado del lavabo

      Blue Jay Way, 5

      Wellingborough

      Northampton

      Bueno, en principio no había duda que iba dirigida a él, a Henry Cortyon.

      Era mediodía de un día verdaderamente caluroso de julio cuando Henry, un chaval más bien delgado de pelo castaño y ojos negros como la pez, de 11 años, entró en la pequeña cocina pensando en comer. Su padre, un hombre rubio y alto, estaba sentado en la mesa leyendo el periódico.

      - ¿Dónde está mamá? –preguntó.

      - Se acaba de ir a comprar unos huevos para comer –le contestó su padre, dejando el periódico encima de la mesa y mirándole fijamente-. Siéntate un momento, Henry. Quiero enseñarte algo.

      ¿Enseñarle algo? ¿Sería una sorpresa o algo así? A Henry le encantaban las sorpresas.

      - ¿Qué es, papá? –preguntó una vez que se había sentado.

      El señor Cortyon sacó un sobre amarillento del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo entregó a su hijo. Entonces el muchacho vio que era una carta dirigida a él mismo.

      - No la he abierto. No es de buena educación que abra cartas que no me corresponden. Va dirigida a ti, lo dice claramente en el sobre. ¡Vamos, si hasta pone donde duermes y todo! "Segundo piso a la izquierda, al lado del lavabo". Parece una broma –el señor Cortyon se rió ligeramente un momento.

      A Henry se le quedó una cara de estupefacción como si hubiera visto en ese preciso momento un gorila grandullón volando en el cielo con un osito de peluche en su espalda. ¡Una carta dirigida a él! ¿Quién podría, pues, dirigirle una carta? ¿Serían, quizás, sus amigos Nicolas Nerdell y James Coulier que le estaban gastando una broma, como había dicho su padre? Ellos estaban de vacaciones fuera de Inglaterra, el primero en Francia y el segundo en Italia. Podría ser, pero no lo creía. Nicolas y James no eran muy hechos para eso de las cartas. No creía que en verano se pusieran tan siquiera ni a escribir su propio nombre. 

      - ¿Vas a abrirla o no? –le preguntó su padre-. He dicho que no es de buena educación que uno abra las cartas ajenas, pero si tú no quieres…

      Y Henry la abrió despacio, como si se tratara de una reliquia que al menor descuido se fuera a destrozar en sus manos. Al fin sacó dos hojas y leyó la primera, pasándosela después a su padre:

                                          COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

Director: Albus Dumbledore

(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,

Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,

Jefe Supremo, Confederación

Internacional de Magos).

      Querido señor Cortyon:

      Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.       Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,

Minerva McGonagall

Directora adjunta

      Después de leer aquello la sospecha de que todo fuera una broma se hizo más evidente. ¿Colegio Hogwarts de Magia? ¿Pero qué demonios era todo aquello? Albus Dumbledore… ¿Jefe de Magos? Magos, magos,… Todo aquello le recordaba a un compañero de clase del colegio, un tal August Forman, que hablaba que su abuelo había sido algo así como un mago. Todos le tomaban por loco, hasta él mismo. La gente no hablaba con August, ni él tampoco. La verdad es que no tenía amigos. Se burlaban de él por todo aquel rollo de magos y magia. Vivía justo en la casa de enfrente de la suya, pasando la carretera que habitualmente solía estar desierta en aquellos días de  caluroso verano.

      El señor Cortyon se quedó también muy sorprendido al leer la hoja que le había dado su hijo. No tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

      Pero todavía quedaba más. En la segunda hoja había escritas cosas que hasta el mismo August se hubiera asustado al leerlas (por lo menos eso es lo que pensó Henry cuando lo hubo leído):

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

      UNIFORME

      Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

            - Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).

            - Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.

            - Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).

            - Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

      (Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquitas con su nombre.)

      LIBROS

      Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

            - "El libro reglamentario de hechizos" (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk.

            - "Una historia de la magia", Bathilda Bagshot.

            - "La magia y sus magos", Atolo Joiki.

            - "Guía de transformación para principiantes", Emeric Switch.

            - "Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos", Phyllida Spore.

            - "Filtros y pociones mágicas", Arsenius Jigger.

            - "Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos", Newt Scamander.

            - "Las defensas esenciales contra la Magia Negra", Birok Nederland.

      RESTO DEL EQUIPO

            1 varita.

            1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).

            1 juegos de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

            1 telescopio.

            1 balanza de latón.

      Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

      SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.

      ¿Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo? ¿Un sombrero puntiagudo? ¿1 varita? Pero, ¿de qué diablos iba todo aquello? ¿Era serio o era una realidad difícil de percibir? Y todos esos libros. No había oído títulos más extraños que aquellos. 

      - Todo esto debe de ser una trola, papá. Algún estúpido de clase me está tomando el pelo, nada más –dijo, pero en realidad seguía inquieto. Hasta se le había quitado de repente las ganas de comer.

      Su padre aun estaba leyendo la segunda hoja, con los ojos abiertos como platos. 

      - ¿Alguna vez habías oído ese nombre de colegio? –lo leyó otra vez desde la hoja que estaba encima de la mesa-. ¿Hog… Hogwarts?

      - En mi vida, hijo, en mi vida. Debes de tener razón. No tiene ningún sentido. Tú estás apuntado para la escuela secundaria de Northampton. ¿Colegio de Magia? Eso no existe. Como no sea algún club de esos en donde enseñan juegos de magia mediante cartas, hijo, no sé yo qué puede ser.

      Entonces se oyeron unas voces femeninas provenientes de la calle. Era una mujer que se estaba acercando a la puerta de entrada.

      - ¡Mamá ha vuelto de las compras! –dijo Henry corriendo hacia la puerta para abrirla. Su padre lo siguió con el sobre con las hojas en la mano.

      Al abrir la puerta se dieron cuenta que la señora Cortyon no venía sola. Era una mujer de pelo castaño largo como el de su hijo. Venía hablando con un muchacho delgado de la edad de Henry. Era un muchacho con gafas que le agrandaban un poquillo sus ojos azules y con un pelo negro corto.

      Al ver a Henry en la puerta, sonrió de oreja a oreja:

      - ¡Henry! Tengo que hablarte seriamente, aunque tu madre me diga que estoy chiflado.

      - ¡August Forman! –dijo Henry sin creérselo apenas. Hacia un momento que había pensado en él y ahí estaba, por vez primera en toda su vida, delante de su puerta queriendo hablar con él.

      - Hijo, no he podido retenerle. Dice unas cosas que no sé yo… -dijo la señora Cortyon con voz cansada. Además de venir con bolsas llenas de compras (según parece no sólo había ido a por unos huevos), la conversación con August la había dejado deshecha.

      - ¡Henry! –repitió August sin dejar de sonreír-. Sé que te ha llegado una carta del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia, donde estudió mi abuelo mago. He visto como una lechuza ha dejado tu carta en el buzón. Son de lo más listas, ¿a qué sí? A mí también me ha llegado la carta por una lechuza –la sonrisa se le acentuó aun más-. ¡Nos vamos los dos a Hogwarts a estudiar magia!  

            Entonces el señor Cortyon le enseñó la carta a la señora Cortyon. Tuvo que sujetarla para que no se desmayase al acabar de leer.


	2. Hogwarts no parece tan aburrido, no

2º CAPÍTULO: HOGWARTS NO PARECE TAN ABURRIDO, NO

      Pues era verdad. ¿Quién lo iba a creer? Según parecía existía en Inglaterra un colegio interno basado solamente en la hechicería y la magia. ¡Qué cosas! A Henry le costó adaptarse a la idea: estaba invitado a ir a un colegio de magos en vez de ingresar en la escuela secundaria de Northampton. 

      Todo se le aclaró mucho más el día en que (ya sería el 20 de agosto o así, más o menos) los padres de August, el señor y la señora Forman (el padre era un August crecidito, nada más, con aquellas gafas que le agrandaban los ojos), decidieron hacer una visita a los Cortyon para hablarles del colegio Hogwarts. Hasta fue el abuelo de August, un anciano de pelo canoso y bastón de madera (pero no sólo eso).

      Llegaron al mediodía, después de comer. La cita ya había sido concertada por teléfono. Al abrirles la puerta, allí estaban los tres, junto con August (seguía sonriendo como en el día que llegaron las lechuzas). Pero Henry no se fijó en él, ni tampoco en el señor y la señora Forman. Su mirada estaba dirigida al abuelo de August. Sí, tenía pelo canoso e andaba con ayuda de un bastón viejo de madera, pero quitando aquello su vestimenta era de lo más peculiar y extraña. Parecía haber salido de un carnaval fantástico. Iba vestido con una túnica color morado brillante que le llegaba hasta los pies, y una capa de naranja intenso de lo más vieja (en algunos lados estaba descosida). Para rematar la vestimenta ya de por sí insólita, llevaba puesto un gorro puntiagudo del mismo color que su túnica. Él también sonreía.  

      Los padres de Henry tardaron un rato en invitarles a entrar, tan absortos como estaban al ver al anciano abuelo de August:

      - Lo siento… sí… eh… –empezó a balbucear el señor Cortyon. Henry jamás le había visto tan nerviosillo-. Bueno, pasen, por favor, y les prepararemos una taza de té. Nos sentaremos en el salón y… pues eso, charlaremos tranquilamente.

      - Gracias, gracias –agradeció el abuelo de August sin parar de sonreír y entrando en la estancia junto con sus tres familiares. 

      - August, tú puedes ir a jugar al cuarto de Henry con él, si te apetece –dijo la señora Cortyon, pero sin mirar a August (no paraba de mirar con cara de extrañeza al abuelo).

      Así fue. Mientras los adultos se dirigían al salón a charlar, Henry condujo a August sin decir nada a su dormitorio, en el segundo piso (a la izquierda de las escaleras, al lado del baño, igualito que lo habían escrito en el sobre). Sin decir nada, sí, ya que con August no tenía una relación muy normal. Había ido a la misma escuela de primaria, en el mismo pueblo donde vivían, Wellingborough, y a August se le tomaba como un loco con sus historias de magia. No había hablado con él nunca, excepto un par de veces que le había tocado realizar algún problemilla de matemáticas conjuntamente con él. 

      - Entra y sentémonos en la cama –dijo al fin Henry, cuando llegaron a la puerta del dormitorio.

      - Sí, sí, Henry, ya que te tengo que contar muchas cosillas sobre Hogwarts –dijo August agradecido y de muy buen humor, sentándose rápidamente en la cama.

      Henry suspiró un momento y se sentó al lado de August:

      - Bueno, entonces es verdad todo eso de… como se llamaba el colegio… Hogart?

      - No, Henry, no. Es muy sencillo: Hogwarts! –dijo pronunciándolo lentamente y acercando su cara a la de Henry. Sus ojos los veía muy aumentados-. Es el mismo colegio donde mi abuelo Benjamín estudió magia. 

      - Tú abuelo… ¿es ese anciano que ha venido con tus padres y que iba vestido con una túnica y capa naranja, de lo más extraño? 

      - El mismo. Su vestimenta te parecerá extraña ahora, sí, pero ya verás en Hogwarts como ya no te parece tan rara. Allí todos iremos con túnicas. Habrás leído lo que debemos de llevar a Hogwarts, toda esa ropa, ¿no? ¡Túnicas negras, Henry! ¡Vamos a ser magos! En mi familia, exceptuando mi abuelo y mi abuela (murió hace un par de años) y unos tatarabuelos, todos son "muggles". Ha sido un sorpresa de lo más grande cuando recibí la carta. ¡Estoy destinado a ser un mago, no un muggle!

      - Mug… ¿mug-qué? –preguntó Henry mirando a August como si pensara que se había dado un golpe fuerte en la cabeza y se estaba volviendo majareta por completo.

      August se rió abiertamente. Tenía una risa algo estridente, como si fuera la sirena de los bomberos en su apogeo.

      - Los muggles son las personas no magas, como son tus padres o mis padres. Mi padre es farmacéutico, mientras que mi madre es contable, es decir, no tienen nada que ver con el mundo mágico. 

      Y ahí comenzó la perorata de August sobre todo lo que sabía de Hogwarts, el colegio de magia donde iban a ser ingresados él y Henry. Henry le escuchó atentamente, queriendo hacerle miles y miles de preguntas pero que, a la vez, no quería que dejase de hablar ni un momento ya que lo que contaba era de lo más extraordinario. Después de la charla con August, ya no tenía ganas de ir a la escuela secundaria de Northampton. Estaba deseoso de entrar en el mundo mágico de Hogwarts.

      August le contó todas las cosas que le había contado su abuelo muchas noches, como para que se durmiera (y, por cierto, conseguía que se durmiera muy profundamente). Le contó que en Hogwarts existían cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada alumno debía de ingresar en una de las cuatro mediante una ceremonia con un sombrero. August dijo en este punto que seguía sin entender lo del sombrero, pero que sabía que su abuelo fue ingresado en Ravenclaw. Le contó también que los magos tenían un deporte muy difundido y famoso entre ellos, el _quidditch_, que, aunque no sabía muy bien como eran sus normas, le dijo a Henry que se jugaba montados en escobas voladoras. 

      - ¿Y cómo es el colegio? –le preguntó Henry en un repentino golpe de incertidumbre. 

      - Es como un castillo grandísimo al lado de  un lago donde vive un calamar gigante o algo así. Todo eso ya lo conoceremos, no te preocupes ahora… ¡Ah, sí! –dijo de repente acordándose de algo-. Hay un comedor gigantesco donde todos los alumnos y profesores desayunan, cenan y demás, con velas flotando.

      Y le siguió contando muchas más cosas de Hogwarts. Según parecía, hasta hace pocos meses el mundo mágico, y también de alguna manera el muggle, había estado en un periodo de miedo y angustia por un tal lord Voldemort. Ahora ya había desaparecido (en ese mismo año, según le había indicado su abuelo hace algunas semanas), pero cuando existía, la gente tenía miedo hasta de pronunciar su nombre. Fue derrotado por un tal Harry Potter, de 17 años, que ahora tendría 18, junto con dos amigos suyos de su misma edad, una chica y un chico. Le costó acordarse de sus nombres, pero eran un tal Ron y una tal Hermione. Los tres habían acabado los siete cursos que se imparten en Hogwarts la pasada temporada.

      - Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre y debemos de coger el tren que nos conducirá para allá en la estación King Cross, de Londres –al decir esto, August se rasco la cabeza pensativo y con cara de extrañeza-. Lo más raro es el número del andén donde tenemos que coger el tren: el andén nueve y tres cuartos.

      - ¿Andén nueve y tres cuartos? Pero eso es imposible, August. Eso no existe.

      - Eso pienso yo también, pero el abuelo Benjamín me ha dicho que no me apure, que iremos con él y él mismo nos enseñará el modo de pisar ese andén. 

      Entre todas las preguntas que tenía Henry había una que no podía dejarla suelta:

      - Oye, August. ¿Cómo o dónde demonios vamos a comprar todos esos libros de magia y esas varitas mágicas y demás cosas extrañas? –mientras preguntaba eso, alcanzó el sobre de Hogwarts que tenía en la mesilla de noche-. Mis padres podrán pagarlo, pero…

      August volvió a reírse de manera estridente.

      - Bueno, lo que está claro es que todo eso no se puede adquirir en ninguna tienda de Londres, por supuesto que no. Para ello debemos de internarnos en un callejón llamado Diagon. Mi abuelo sabe como entrar, tranquilo. Y Henry, otra cosa: con libras y demás no podrás pagarte nada de todo eso. En el mundo mágico no se utilizan esa clase de moneda muggle. Allí ahí monedas especiales (una de ellas creo recordar que se llama "knuts", o algo así). 

      - ¿Qué? Pero yo no tengo nada de eso.

      - No te preocupes, Henry –le contesto August tocándole el hombro tranquilizadoramente a Henry-. El abuelo me ha dicho que él te pagará todo. Tiene mucho dinero mágico metido en no sé qué banco debajo de la tierra, muy por debajo de Londres. Y además dice que te ha abierto una nueva cuenta con tu nombre en dicho banco para que vayas ahorrando. Él ya te ha ayudado con una cantidad considerable. Así pues, no hay nada de lo que preocuparse. Vendrás a Hogwarts conmigo, ¿a qué sí?

      Henry se le quedó mirando. En el fondo estaba de lo más contento. Tenía que ser guay todo aquello de ir a un mundo mágico, o lo que fuera. ¡Debía de ser maravilloso!

      - Sí, tengo unas ganas horripilantes, August –dejo de sonreír al seguir hablando con voz más baja-. Oye, August, yo… Bueno, es que nunca he hablado contigo como Dios manda, es decir, yo siempre he intentado alejarme de ti, pensando que estarías un poco como loco con todo eso que contabas de tu abuelo y demás. Ya lo sé, me comporté como un verdadero mal amigo y comprendo que estés resentido conmigo…

      Pero August no dejaba de sonreír:

      - Oye, no digas pamplinadas, ¿de acuerdo? Toda la gente me tenía por loco, hasta los profes, pero ya eso ha pasado y ahora pensemos en el futuro, ¿bien?

      - ¡Claro, sí! –afirmó Henry de lo más contento y alegre. August era un buen chaval y tenía un nuevo amigo.

      Poco después oyeron la voz de la señora Cortyon que les llamaba para que bajasen rápidamente, que ya acababan de hablar. 

      Cuando Henry bajó junto con August las escaleras y se encontró con sus padres y los padres y el abuelo mago de August en la puerta de la entrada prestos para irse, se dio cuenta que sus padres estaban más tranquilos y contentos que antes de que vinieran a visitarlos. Por vez primera, Benjamín Forman, el abuelo mago de August, se dirigió a él:

      - Bueno, Henry, deseoso de ir a Hogwarts, ¿verdad? –Henry afirmó con un movimiento mínimo de la cabeza. Benjamín le sonrió-. Estupendo, ya sabía yo. Bueno, August ya te habrá contado muchas cosas del mundo mágico. Si no tienes inconveniente iremos mañana mismo a Londres los tres a comprar todo lo necesario para Hogwarts, ¿de acuerdo? Te recogeré a las 11, ¿vale?

      - Sí, señor Forman, sí. Muchas gracias por todo.

      Y se despidieron de los señores Forman, el abuelo y de August. August se fue indicándole a Henry la señal de okay con el dedo pulgar, sin dejar de sonreír. 

      Aquella noche no pudo dormir lo suficiente pensando en el día de mañana y en todo lo nuevo que vería.


	3. Las compras en el Callejón Diagon

CAPÍTULO 3º: LAS COMPRAS EN EL CALLEJÓN DIAGON

      Al fin llegó el deseoso próximo día. Henry se despertó muy temprano, sobre las 7:30, aunque August y su abuelo no le irían a buscar hasta las 11. Pero ya no pudo dormir más por los nervios en tensión que tenía. Aquel día iba a entrar en un lugar donde se podrían comprar varitas mágicas, libros de magia, túnicas y demás. Es como si fuera a comprarse accesorios para tener de reserva en los próximos carnavales o algo así. Pero no, no era eso. Henry iba a ingresar en un colegio de magos de verdad. Sólo el pensarlo se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca y de los brazos.

      A las 9:30 su madre le llamó para que bajase a la cocina y desayunase. Con tanto nervio, la verdad, no es que tuviera mucha hambre, pero su madre lo obligó a desayunar como Dios manda. El día iba a ser largo y no debía de ir de forma débil. 

      Al entrar en la cocina, ya estaba su padre sentado en la mesa con el periódico en la mano. Dejó de leerlo al entrar él en la cocina:

      - ¿Qué, hijo, tranquilo? No hay por lo que preocuparse, Henry. Ayer nos informaron muy bien los padres de August, y sobre todo su abuelo, sobre Hogwarts. Eres un chaval con suerte al poder entrar en un colegio de magos. ¡Vas a ser mago, Henry! Aún no me lo puedo creer, pero ya se nos irá entrando en la cabeza –miró a la señora Cortyon-, ¿a que sí, querida? 

      La señora Cortyon le sirvió a Henry dos huevos fritos y bacon en un plato, con un zumo de naranja. Después le toco el pelo cariñosamente y le pregunto:

      - ¿Estás seguro de querer ir a ese colegio de magos, Henry? Tienes que quererlo de verdad, es decir, que la escuela secundaria de Northampton siempre la tendrás con las brazos abiertos.

      - Mamá, no te preocupes. Lo he pensado bien y creo que debe de ser una experiencia fantástica –Henry miró a su madre y después a su padre directamente-. Quiero ir a Hogwarts, sí.

      El señor Cortyon sonrió, pero la señora Cortyon se dio la vuelta y se puso a freír otro par de huevos sin decir nada.

      - No te preocupes, ya se hará a la idea –le dijo en voz baja el señor Cortyon a Henry al ver que el muchacho se quedaba mirando a su madre un poco extrañado. 

      - Sí, claro que me haré a la idea –dijo en voz alta la señora Cortyon. El señor Cortyon se sonrojó un poquillo al ver que lo había oído. La señora Cortyon se dio la vuelta con un tenedor que se le caía algo de yema de huevo en la mano y se dirigió a su hijo-. Ya me haré a la idea, hijo. Me costará un poquillo, pero no te preocupes. Tú disfruta lo que más puedas. Si es lo que quieres, no te lo puedo impedir. 

      - Gracias, mamá –agradeció Henry sonriendo.

      A las 11 en punto llegó el sonido de una bocina de la calle. August y su abuelo esperaban a Henry enfrente de su casa en un coche marca Peugeot, más bien viejo, de color marrón. Henry se despidió de sus padres y se montó en la parte de atrás, junto con August. Benjamín Forman aquella vez iba de forma normal vestido, con unos pantalones vaqueros y chándal con rayas horizontales y verticales. Había dejado la túnica y capas de mago de ayer en otra parte, y también el gorro puntiagudo.

      Salieron del pueblo rápidamente y se metieron en la autopista camino de Londres.

      - ¿Señor Forman? –preguntó Henry.

      - ¿Sí, Henry? –contestó el abuelo de August de buen humor pero siempre sin dejar de mirar hacia delante.

      - ¿Por qué razón no va usted hoy con la vestimenta de ayer?

      - Bueno, Henry, los magos debemos de ir por las calles de los muggles de forma discreta, es decir, vestidos como ellos. No podemos aparentar que somos magos. Nos harían muchas preguntas y demás, y eso no es bueno –suspiró un momento como esperando a que Henry le contestará de alguna manera-. No sé si me explicado bien, Henry, pero las cosas son así. Ayer me dirigí a tu casa vestido de mago para que tus padres fueran dándose cuenta de cómo ibas tú a acabar en Hogwarts.

      Henry no dijo nada y sacó la carta de Hogwarts que traía en el bolsillo. Era preferible tener todas las cosas que debía comprar escritas delante suyo. 

      Al mirar las hojas, se dio cuenta de algo que anteriormente no se había fijado:

      - August, ¿qué quiere decir eso de que esperan mi lechuza antes del 31 de julio? Ese día ya a pasado y yo no he mandado nada a ningún lado, y menos una lechuza.

      - Mi abuelo lo ha tenido todo en cuenta –le contestó August, ajustándose sus gafas grandotas en la nariz-. Mandó una lechuza suya en la que ponía que tú y yo estábamos de acuerdo con ingresar en el colegio. 

      Entonces Henry pensó que el abuelo de August había aceptado desde un principio que él no iba a poner ninguna pega en ir a Hogwarts, sin saber nada de su opinión. Pensó en hacérselo saber, pero no tuvo tiempo ya que a continuación el abuelo dijo:

      - Ya sé que pensarás que lo mandé sin tener tu consentimiento, Henry, pero no había tiempo. Debimos de hacer la charla con tus padres mucho antes que ayer. Sabía que si no mandaba la carta a Hogwarts te ibas después a arrepentir. ¿No te importa, verdad? 

      - Claro que no, señor Forman. Es más, se lo agradezco. Es más, yo…

      - Abuelo, ¿le puedo enseñar a Henry tu varita mágica? –preguntó August de repente de lo más contento. Estaba deseoso de dejar a Henry cada vez más anonadado con cosas de magia, aunque el pobre todavía no sabía lo que le esperaba 

      - ¿La varita? –comenzó Henry-. ¿Tu abuelo tiene aqu…?

      - Claro que sí. La tengo aquí. Espera que la saque –Benjamín Forman abrió la guantera del coche con la mano izquierda y extrajo un bulto tapado con un trapo blanco algo sucio de polvo. Se lo entregó a su nieto sin dejar de mirar la carretera-. Ten cuidado, August. Tenla despacio en las manos y no hagas ningún movimiento brusco con ella. Todavía no sabéis como se utilizan y podríais dañaros de la forma más tonta. 

      - No problema, abuelo.

      August cogió el bulto despacio, como si se tratara de una reliquia antigua de museo. Fue desenrollándolo poco a poco y dejo a la vista lo que en principio a Henry le pareció una simple barra de madera de unos 30 centímetros y delgada. 

      - Esto es una varita como la que vamos a tener tú y yo –explicó August orgullosamente-. Bueno, la nuestra será nuevita, claro. Esta debe de tener unos cuantos años ya.

      - Exactamente 72 –dijo Benjamín Forman.

      - Pues eso, 72 años –corroboró August.

      Henry la cogió despacio, al igual que August, y se quedó maravillado de lo poco que pesaba. Parecía una simple pluma. Era verdad que se notaba su vejez: tenía ralladuras por toda su superficie, al igual que las mesas de la escuela de primaria. Se lo devolvió a August, y éste la guardó cuidadosamente entre el trapo con polvo y se lo entregó a su abuelo. 

      - La verdad que es un aburrimiento esto de ir por la autopista, de forma normal, como los muggles –decía Benjamín Forman mientras cerraba la guantera con un golpe seco-. Podría hacer algo de magia, hijos míos, pero ya os he dicho que los muggles no se deben enterar de nada. ¡Imaginaos lo que pensarían al ver un coche, un peugeot como este tan viejo, a una velocidad de 300 millas por hora y con 20 pares de patas de perro moviéndose rápidamente en lugar de sus cuatro ruedas muggles! Hubiéramos llegado muchísimo antes, pero qué se le va a hacer.

      Pero a Henry no le importó en absoluto que el coche del abuelo de August no fuera a esa velocidad infernal con un montón de patas de perro (de galgo, por supuesto) por debajo moviéndose sin parar. El viaje a Londres fue de lo más interesante, con el abuelo de August contándoles batallitas sobre sus tiempos en Hogwarts. Contaba que había salido del colegio hacía ya 65 años. Por entonces no tenían a ese director llamado Albus Dumbledore ("Albus, no Altus", le había corregido August a Henry). En sus 7 años en Hogwarts había conocido a dos directores: en los primeros tres cursos un tal profesor Stradlert, y en los últimos 4 años el profesor Dippet. Aun así, tenía una gran amistad con Albus Dumbledore, que era 3 años mayor que él y estudiaba en Hogwarts en aquellos años. Mientras él estaba en Ravenclaw, Dumbledore era de Gryffindor. 

      - Hasta llegó una vez ha salvarme la vida –dijo cuando estaba hablando sobre el actual director de Hogwarts-. Bueno, a decir verdad si no hubiera sido por aquello no nos habríamos convertido en unos amigos tan íntimos. Fue, recuerdo bien, en la primera semana de clase de aquel primer año. Yo iba andando, junto con otros dos de Ravenclaw, por la orilla del lago que se encuentra enfrente del castillo, cuando nos sorprendió una de las patas llenas de ventosas gigantes del calamar que vive en esas aguas y me atrapó. Me volteó por el aire y yo llorando y llorando, como no, con once añitos que tenía. Por suerte, andaba Albus por allí. Rápidamente sacó su varita de la túnica y, zast, un rayo medio amarillo medio naranja chocó contra aquella pata que me agarraba y la hizo temblar antes de que me soltará y se sumergiera en las profundidades del lago. 

      A Henry aquello lo dejo con la boca abierta, como si estuviera listo para que le metieran una buena porción de tarta de nata en ella.

      También les contó que en la biblioteca de Hogwarts se encontraban libros de lo más peligrosos, y algunos de lo más irritantes. Una vez un libro le había cogido, no sabía él por qué, tanta manía que ese libro se había chivado a todos los libros de su estante de que había que hacer algo. Así pues, cada vez que él entraba en la biblioteca tan tranquilo, todos los libros de aquel estante se ponían a gritar "¡cara-culo, cara-culo, cara-culo!". Henry y August no pudieron dejar de reír en mucho tiempo. Les lloraba los ojos y todo de la risa.

      Llegaron a Londres cuando Benjamín Forman les contaba, contento como unas castañuelas de tener unos oyentes tan atentos, el percance que tuvo con un retrato del colegio que le inspiraba miedo ya que al pasar él por ahí se le reía de forma macabra. Lo malo de todo era que ese cuadro estaba puesto en el pasillo donde ellos daban clase de Historia. Así pues, cada vez que iban al aula de Historia, el abuelo de August dijo que tenía que entrar por ella por la ventana, utilizando la escoba voladora, por no ir andando por el pasillo y pasar por delante de aquel retrato. Así estuvo un par de semanas, con los profesores castigándolo a ponerse tres volúmenes gordos de una enciclopedia en la cabeza mientras miraba a la pared, hasta que acabaron por quitar aquel cuadro de allí ya que comenzaron a entrar por la ventana más personas.

      Henry había estado en Londres unas cuantas veces ya. Sus padres solían ir al centro de la ciudad a hacer compras, lo cual le disgustaba al muchacho de sobremanera. Era un incordio tener que probarse ropa y más ropa hasta comprarse una. Ahora, en cambio, aunque seguro que tendría que probarse alguna que otra túnica antes de comprarla, era distinto. Las túnicas no eran corrientes, claro, y eso le gustaba.

      Aparcaron el coche cerca de Hyde Park (tuvieron suerte al encontrar un sitio libre por allí) y se dirigieron por las calles de Londres sin saber muy bien donde iban. Solamente seguían al abuelo de August, ya que ni incluso este último sabía adonde se dirigían. Sabía que iban a aquel callejón llamado Diagon, pero ¿cómo demonios entrar en él? Ni idea. 

      - Pronto llegaremos, no os apuréis –les dijo Benjamín Forman-. Vosotros sólo me tenéis que seguir, nada más.

      Una calle, y otra, y otra…

      - ¿Y me dices que debajo de Londres, a muchos kilómetros, hay guardado mucho dinero mágico por medio de ese banco tan extraño que me has hablado? –le preguntó Henry a August cuando pasaban por al lado del National Gallery.

      August le respondió que sí con un movimiento de la cabeza.

      - Verás como no te miento.

      Al fin el abuelo de August se paró en seco. Estaban enfrente de la entrada de un bar más bien viejo y feo. 

      - Se llama el Caldero Chorreante.

      Bueno, no hacía falta que lo dijera. Había un letrero con letras gordas y grandes de color amarillo triste, del tamaño de un barril de cerveza, que juntas formaban aquel nombre.

      - Entremos, muchachotes.

      Entraron en la taberna detrás de Benjamín. En Londres en aquel día pegaba un sol bastante fuerte y estaba todo el cielo azul (un tiempo, a decir verdad, bastante inverosímil para esa ciudad). Había una claridad enorme, pero al entrar en aquel bar el ambiente se oscurecía. Era un lugar muy viejo, con mesas y sillas de madera bastante usadas y algunas medio rotas. La verdad es que en aquellos momentos no había mucha gente. Pudieron ver a un par de hombres charlando, vestidos con túnicas idénticas de color verde oscuro. Uno de ellos llevaba el pelo largo llena de estrellitas pequeñas de papel, algo así como brillantina. Se podía ver a un anciano con barba medio negra y blanca larga y con un gorro puntiagudo parecido al del abuelo de August sentado en una mesa tomando un café. Un perro viejo y marrón se encontraba tumbado a su lado totalmente dormido.

      El abuelo Forman se acercó a la barra y pidió una bebida extraña ("nombiya al limón") que por el nombre Henry no supo ni lo que era. 

      - Gracias, Tom –dijo cuando el cantinero le trajo la bebida. Tenía un color amarillo bastante asqueroso.

      - ¿Son tuyos? –le preguntó el cantinero al ver a Henry y August. Era un tipo calvo, desdentado y con muchas arrugas-. ¿Van a Hogwarts?       

      - Este de aquí es mi nieto August y este otro es Henry Cortyon, amigo de August. Los dos van a empezar Hogwarts. He venido a comprar las cosillas suficientes en el callejón Diagon.

      Se tomó la bebida misteriosa y, después de despedirse del tal Tom, el abuelo Forman condujo a los dos muchachos por una puerta trasera a un patio exterior cerrado. Había un cubo de basura enfrente de una pared de ladrillos.

      - Atentos a lo que voy hacer ahora. Os tenéis que acordar de ello para el futuro cuando queráis entrar vosotros solos al callejón Diagon.

      Cogió la varita que todavía la tenía envuelta en aquel trapo sucio y dio tres golpes a la pared, cerca de la basura. En pocos momentos, el ladrillo se movió junto con los de al lado y surgió una entrada abovedada por donde se podía ver una calle de adoquines, llena de tiendas a izquierda y derecha. Se encontraban cantidad de brujas y magos por todos lados mirando escaparates y entrando en las tiendas, la mayoría de ellos vestidos con túnicas y capas.

      - ¡Maravilloso! –dijeron Henry y August (este último se quito las gafas, las limpió, y se las volvió a poner por si no se lo creía).

      Benjamín Forman se rió y los condujo por el callejón Diagon.

      Aquello era un lugar extraordinario, no había otra palabra para describirlo. En algunos escaparates se podían ver animales de todas clases, desde lechuzas hasta cosas extrañas y esponjosas, bastante asquerosas, metidas en tarros de distintos tamaños. En otras tiendas se podían ver expuestas juegos de cartas, de ajedrez (con unas fichas que se movían solas), pelotas de distintos colores que Henry no supo si eran de fútbol o vete a saber de qué,… Hasta había unas tiendas que eran como droguerías donde se podían ver expuestas en los escaparates cantidad de pociones en frascos de formas distintas y longitudes. Al lado de las pociones había letreros que decían: "para dormir", "para leer más deprisa", "para rascarse la frente sin ayuda de una mano",…

      - ¡Cuidado con las lechuzas! –gritó de repente una bruja con gafas que salía corriendo de su tienda de animales mágicos-. ¡Qué se escapan!

      La gente se tuvo que apartar para que la señora no atropellase a nadie cuando salió corriendo de la tienda con los brazos levantados. 4 lechuzas se escapaban delante suyo. No pudo atraparlas. Una vez levantadas en vuelo, las lechuzas desaparecieron de la vista antes que canta un gallo.

      - ¡Pardiez, últimamente me pasa siempre lo mismo! –dijo la bruja de la tienda de animales mágicos de mal humor y dando un golpe con una pierna al suelo, al igual que si fuera un niño con rabieta. Volvió a entrar en la tienda.

      - Tengo que compraros una lechuza para cada uno. Es bueno tener una mascota en Hogwarts –dijo el abuelo de August cuando todo se tranquilizó.

      - En la carta dice que la mascota puede ser una lechuza, un sapo o un gato, abuelo.

      - Bueno, si queréis un gato o un sapo, también os lo puedo comprar en esta tienda.

      Y entraron en la tienda, en la cual casi no se podía ni hablar del barullo que había entre los chillidos y berreos de las lechuzas (y lo que no eran lechuzas), y maullidos de gatos y demás sonidos estridentes. Al final salieron con una lechuza blanca cada uno, las dos bastante parecidas. Sólo se diferenciaban en una mota negra que tenía la de Henry en el cuello, mientras que la de August era totalmente blanca.

      - Debéis ponerles nombre… –comenzó el abuelo Forman.

      - ¡Yo _Gramus_! –dijo August contento-. Lo tenía pensado desde hace unos días.

      - ¿Y el tuyo como se va a llamar, Henry? 

      Henry se quedó pensativo. ¡Quién iba a pensar hace unos días que iba a tener una lechuza de compañera y debía de darle nombre! Miró a un lado y a otro lado, pensativo, como si quisiera encontrar por algún lado de aquella calle atestada de brujas y magos algo que le inspirará en un nombre bonito. Vio a una bruja joven de pelo largo con una flor morada que tenía colocada en una oreja.

      - Bueno, Henry, no hace falta que ahora sepa…

      - ¡Ya está! ¡La llamaré _Violet_! –dijo de repente.

      Después de comprar lechuzas, siguieron comprando los accesorios que se requerían en la carta de Hogwarts, descartando uno tras otro a la vez que los compraban. Compraron dos calderos, dos telescopios (en una tienda llena de esos aparatos, con algunos bien grandotes y que daban un poco de miedo porque parecían grandes ojos que te miraban sin cesar), 2 balanzas de latón (Henry se preguntaba para que diablos valdría todo eso),… Para comprar los libros, tuvieron que esperar una media hora hasta que se deshizo la cola que había por otros estudiantes. Y para la ropa, donde tardaron más fue en la tienda para túnicas que llevaba el negocio una tal Madame Malkin, la cuál les hizo ponerse encima de un taburete hasta que les pilló las medidas apropiadas para las túnicas.

      Cuando salieron de "Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones", anduvieron un poco más y se encontraron con un edificio grande y blanco, con grandes escaleras para su entrada y que sobresalía de la tiendas pequeñas por su majestuosidad.

      - Aquello es Gringotts, el banco mágico –explicó el abuelo Forman-.  Ahí es donde tenéis vosotros una cuenta cada uno con algo de dinero mágico, para que vayáis ahorrando. Os iré metiendo dinero cada x tiempo, no os preocupéis. Ahora vayamos a por las varitas mágicas, que es lo último que nos queda por comprar.

      - ¿Y es verdad que el dinero está por debajo de nosotros a mucha distancia? –preguntó Henry antes de que el abuelo Forman intentará llevarlos de allí.

      - A cantidad increíble de distancia, Henry, a kilómetros y kilómetros. Y todo ello está más que guardado por la seguridad que encierran estas puertas de Gringotts. Todo ello lo llevan especialmente los gnomos, seres listos y difíciles de engañar, a si que no es fácil robar en este banco. 

       - ¿Gnomos? –preguntó Henry algo extrañado, pero ya no tanto ya que hasta ese momento había visto tantas cosas que se salían de lo corriente que no había casi nada que lo sorprendiese de sobremanera.

      - Fíjate en la entrada. Hay uno como custodiándola –dijo Benjamín Forman mirando a la entrada.

      Se encontraba un ser pequeño y más bien feo, de barba puntiaguda y unos píes muy largos.

      - Vamos a por las varitas mágicas, muchachos.

      El abuelo de August les contó mientras andaban que las varitas sólo se podían comprar en una tienda, y esa tienda respondía al nombre de "Ollivander". Llegaron a una tienda que en ese momento estaba vacía y en donde en la puerta se podía leer: "Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.". El señor Ollivander, que era propietario, claro está, de la tienda, era un anciano con grandes ojos que ha Henry le parecieron algo tristes y nublados. 

      - ¡Benjamín Forman! ¡Cuánto tiempo! –dijo al ver al abuelo de August entrar en la tienda solitaria-. Recuerdo aún la varita que te vendí, de 30 centímetros, con núcleo de piel de sapo y recubierta de madera de roble bien fuerte. Pero de eso hace ya tantos años… Vamos, creo recordar que mi padre me había puesto a cargo de la tienda hacía poco. Era jovencito.

      - Sí que hace mucho tiempo, señor Ollivander, pero todavía la conservo.

      Benjamín Forman extrajo la varita del trapo sucio y se lo acercó al señor Ollivander. Es señor Ollivander sonrió muy abiertamente diciendo que aquello era una reliquia, que no la tirara nunca jamás. 

      - Claro que no, señor Ollivander.

      August y Henry tuvieron que tocar y agitar cuidadosamente más de una varita antes de que fuera elegida la que les venía bien, como anillo al dedo. El primero en probar fue August, y al probar la quinta varita fue ya la seleccionada ("23 centímetros y totalmente solidificada mediante yema de huevo de avestruz"), pero en el caso de Henry la cosa fue más complicada. Y es que no era porque no le venían bien ni una varita, no, no. Más bien al contrario, ya que cada varita que tocaba y agitaba Henry le venía de perillas. Todas le venían bien y el señor Ollivander se hizo un lío para elegir la afortunada. 

      - Muchacho, nunca había visto una selección de varita más rara. Todas te venían bien –le dijo el señor Ollivander, cuando al fin eligió para el muchacho una de 24 centímetros y medio, madera de haya y pelos de hunkypunk. 

      Salieron satisfechos los tres de la tienda. Ya habían realizado las compras para Hogwarts. Lo malo era llevar todo aquello. El abuelo de August tuvo que comprarles unas maletas adecuadas para llevar todo bien recogido antes de salir del callejón Diagon.

      Al fin salieron del lugar mágico, y del Caldero Chorreante a la calle muggle de Londres. Todo el mundo se daba la vuelta para verlos con las jaulas de lechuzas cuando iban de camino al coche, pero a Henry le importaba un pimiento todo aquello. Estaba radiante de alegría y aquella noche se quedó hasta más de la medianoche hablando con sus padres sobre todo lo que había visto. Después de aquella charla su madre parecía más contenta con la idea del colegio Hogwarts (hasta estuvo dándole alpiste a _Violet_, el cuál comía hasta las patatas fritas que le ofreció Henry). 


	4. El andén nueve y tres cuartos y llegada ...

CAPÍTULO 4º: EL ANDÉN NUEVE Y TRES CUARTOS Y LLEGADA A HOGWARTS

      Los últimos días de agosto a Henry Cortyon se los pasó volando. A decir verdad, estaba deseando que llegara el 1 de septiembre para ir a Londres y coger el tren que lo llevaría al castillo de Hogwarts donde se impartían clases de magia. Se pasaba todo el día en su dormitorio charlando con August y dejando volar las dos lechuzas libres por la calle. Les encantaba verlas volar por encima de los tejados y chimeneas de las casas, aunque Henry al principio no se fió del hecho de abrir las ventanas y dejarlas solas a su aire y libertad.

      - No hay por lo que tener miedo, Henry –le decía August siempre-. _Violet_ es tu mascota, mientras que _Gramus_ es la mía. No van a dejar a sus dueños por nada del mundo. Las lechuzas son fieles hasta decir basta.

      Se le paso el miedo al tercer día, viendo como volvían ellas solas al dormitorio y encima con alguna que otra porquería en la boca para comer (o lombrices, o cucarachas, o vete tú a saber).

      Lo que a Henry le agobiada de verdad eran las recomendaciones y medio-normas que le estuvieron imponiendo sus padres, una y otra vez, sin parar durante toda esa semana y poco más que le quedaba para que llegase el glorioso 1 de septiembre:

      - Recuerda no dejar todo el estudiar para el último día, ya que sino te va a pillar el toro y vas a estar muy agobiado sin poder abarcarlo todo –le decía la señora Cortyon.

      - Y recuerda también no andar por el castillo en los lugares peligrosos, que el abuelo de August ya nos estuvo contando algunas que otras cosas sobre sitios del castillo que más vale no pisar –le decía el señor Cortyon.

      - Y no te olvides de limpiarte la ropa de vez en cuando, de lo contrario echarás un tufo de cuidado –su madre.

      - Y recuerda no subirte con la escoba demasiado alto sin permiso del profesor –su padre.

      Hasta le decía su madre…

      - Y recuerda lavarte los dientes todas las noches.

      ¡Y dale qué te pego con lo mismo durante todos los días que faltaban! Pero, en el fondo, era de lo más comprensible la actitud de sus padres. Era la primera vez que iba a un colegio interno, es decir, la primera vez que salía fuera de casa durante más de dos semanas consecutivas (estuvo de colonias con sus dos grandes amigos Nicolas Nerdell y James Coulier en Escocia, el verano pasado, durante ese tiempo). Henry entendía su postura, pero entenderlo no le llevaba a la situación de no agobiarlo.

      En la víspera del 1 de septiembre, su santa madre estuvo casi toda la tarde recogiéndole y preparándole la maleta, con el fin de tenerla bien ordenada y compacta. Las maletas compradas en el callejón Diagon por el abuelo de August fueron una verdadera ayuda para meter sin ningún problema todas las cosas necesarias. Entraban más cosas de lo que en realidad aparentaba (lo único que se quedó fuera fue el caldero y la jaula de lechuza con _Violet_). Su padre le quiso meter una televisión portátil en blanco y negro en la maleta por si en algún momento se sentía aburrido, pero Henry le dijo que a August le había contado su abuelo que en Hogwarts no funcionaban ningún aparato eléctrico. 

      - Además, no creo que me aburra ni un segundo, papá –le dijo a su padre sonriendo, devolviéndole la pequeña televisión en las manos.

      Aquella noche le costó aún más dormir que la vez anterior, en la víspera de compras en el callejón Diagon. El abuelo de August le iría a recoger a las 8:30 de la mañana. El tren salía del misterioso andén nueve y tres cuartos a las 11. Debían de llegar media hora antes por si las moscas. Nunca se sabía.

      A la mañana siguiente, bajó a la cocina con los pelos desordenados y bostezando sin cesar, pero contento de haber llegado el Gran Día. El desayuno, por los nervios, no le entró demasiado bien, aunque su madre le pusiera los huevos fritos con salchichas, su manjar preferido. 

      Benjamín Forman y August fueron, como la vez pasada, bien puntuales y tocaron la bocina a las 8:30 exactas. Henry se despidió de sus padres después de que metieran la maleta y todo lo demás en el maletero del coche (menos la jaula con _Violet_, que August y Henry decidieron llevar las lechuzas dentro del coche para que no se agobiarán tanto). Su padre le seguía repitiendo alguna que otra recomendación ("y no te bañes en el lago por ese calamar gigante de que tanto hablas"), pero su madre ya no le decía nada: no hacía más que llorar y darle besos por toda la cara.

      - ¿Presto para ver Hogwarts, Henry? –le preguntó el abuelo de August enseñándole sus dientes mientras sonreía.

      - Sí, señor Forman –contestó él sentándose en la parte de atrás del peugeot, al lado de August, sin dejar de decir adiós con la mano a sus padres.

      Como siempre que se marcha uno por mucho tiempo de un lugar, a Henry le dio algo de pena dejar de ver su casa cuando torcieron en la siguiente vuelta. Pero la pena no le duró demasiado; tan sólo hasta que el abuelo de August comenzara con sus recuerdos de Hogwarts.

      Llegaron a Londres y aparcaron cerca de donde dejaron estacionado el coche la vez anterior: por las inmediaciones de Hyde Park.

      Entraron en la estación de tren de Kings Cross media hora antes de las 11. Tenían tiempo de sobra. La estación de tren estaba repleta de gente, algunos con maletas en las manos y otros tantos con carritos llenos de equipaje. Henry y August  también se agenciaron dos carritos de esos para llevar más cómodamente la pesada maleta, el caldero y la jaula con las lechuzas.  

      - ¿Tú ves algún andén en donde ponga nueve y tres cuartos? –le pregunto August a Henry, con cara de no entender nada.

      - Pues…. no.

      Estaban enfrente de los andenes nueve y diez, y no había ni uno entre medio. Se podía ver dos señales con números en rojo de plástico que marcaban el andén nueve y el andén diez respectivamente, pero en medio no había nada más que una barrera que dividía cada uno de ellos.

      Benjamín Forman se reía a carcajada suelta. Algún que otro viajero que andaba por allí lo miró algo extrañado.

      - Lo siento, pero es que vuestras caras de incredulidad son de lo más graciosas, muchachos. Claro que no se ve un anden donde ponga nueve y tres cuartos. Lo que pasa es que tenemos que arrimarnos, rápido y sin llamar la atención, a esa barrera e introducirnos por ella.

      - ¿Cómo? –preguntaron Henry y August atónitos.

      - Es fácil. Yo iré delante y vosotros seguirme en fila, uno tras otro empujando el carrito. Debemos ir despacio, sin que nos vean entrar por la barrera.

      Así pues hicieron lo que el abuelo de August proponía: August se puso con el carro detrás de su abuelo, y Henry detrás de éste. Benjamín Forman empezó a andar hacia la barrera, como quien no quiere la cosa y disimulando mientras miraba a un guardia de la estación que discutía  con una señora de pelo amarillo rizado. Se acercaban a la barrera. Henry e August cerraron los ojos, pero siguieron andando. 

      Un segundo después, les vino la voz del abuelo Forman:

      - ¡Abrir los ojos que os chocáis conmigo! Ya hemos llegado.

      Abrieron los ojos y lo que vieron les maravilló. Se veía una locomotora de vapor quieta en un nuevo andén que antes no estaba. La locomotora era de color roja, y echaba vapor abundantemente. En el andén había congregada una gran cantidad de gente. 

      - ¡Mira, Henry! –exclamó August señalando un letrero cerca de ellos. En el letrero se leía claramente "Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos".

      - Vamos, os ayudaré a encontrar algún vagón en donde no haya tanta gente –les dijo Benjamín Forman.

      Y se metieron entre medio de toda la gente congregada en el andén. Había padres que se despedían de otros niños de la edad de Henry, pero también algunos adolescentes de 15-16 años (sin duda alumnos de Hogwarts que cursaban ya quinto ó sexto). Las lechuzas que llevaban como mascotas otros niños como Henry y August no paraban de hacer ruido, como si todo aquel desbarajuste de gente las agobiara. También se podían ver niños con sapos entre las manos, o ratas, etc. La mascotas preferidas de los niños eran las lechuzas, sí, pero las ratas tampoco eran mal recibidas.

      - ¡Harry Potter! ¡Aquí, aquí! ¡Una foto, por favor!

      - ¿Podría conceder unas preguntas para "El Profeta", señor Potter?

      - ¡Ron! ¡Ron Weasley! ¿Qué tal se siente después de haber ayudado en la lucha contra lord Voldemort? 

      - ¡Hermione! ¡Señorita Granger! ¡Un saludo, por favor!

      Había reunida una gran cantidad de brujos y brujas chillando y empujándose entre sí. Algunas chicas quinceañeras no paraban de gritar y patalear, mientras más de una lloraba sin cesar y se agarraba y estiraba los pelos como una enloquecida. Varios reporteros y columnistas de periódicos escribían en sus libretas a una velocidad vertiginosa. Entre tanto, flash-es de cámaras de fotos se sacudían por todos lados. Había cámaras que eran mágicas: el fogonazo del flash eran verdaderas llamas de unos cuantos centímetros de altura que salían de las cámaras, como si de grandes mecheros se trataran.      

      - ¿Qué es toda esta algarabía? –preguntó Henry sin entender nada, mirando como un niño de su edad saltaba como un animal por la espalda de un brujo que se le había caído el gorro puntiagudo de color fucsia sin apenas darse cuenta.

      - ¡Son Harry Potter y sus amigos, Henry! –decía el abuelo de August-. Harry Potter logró, junto con sus dos amigos Hermione y Ron, vencer al poderoso y malvado brujo lord Voldemort de una vez por todas… ¡VOLDEMORT! Fíjate que bien lo pronunció, sin ningún reparo. Hace pocos meses no me oirías decir ese nombre, ni aunque por ello estuviera en juego una buena cantidad de galeones.

      - Pero abuelo, ¿Harry Potter y sus dos amigos no habían ya acabado Hogwarts la temporada pasada? –preguntó August extrañado, sin dejar de fijarse como dos chicas se peleaban por tener un buen lugar, entre toda la gente, para ver bien a sus ídolos.

      - Sí, tienes razón, pero… –Benjamín Forman se quedó pensativo un momento-. Claro, habrán venido a despedirse de la hermana pequeña de Ron Weasley, Ginny, que, si mal no recuerdo, esta temporada empieza el séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts. 

      Henry y August también intentaron mirar por encima de las cabezas de la muchedumbre, pero eran demasiado bajos y no les pudieron ver ni un pelo.

      - Para verlos tendríamos que entrar empujando y ganándonos más de un golpe por todo ese barullo, pero yo paso. No tengo ninguna gana de salir lleno de chichones y moratones por todos lados –dijo Henry, con cara de aburrimiento.

      - Tienes razón –afirmó August. 

      - Mejor que busquemos un compartimiento que no esté muy lleno, sino al final puede que el único sitio libre del tren que os quede sea el lavabo.

      Siguieron andando hacia los vagones finales del tren. Encontraron un vagón bastante poco concurrido.

      - Bueno, aquí tenéis un buen…

      - ¡EI! ¡Benjamín! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

      El abuelo de August miró para su izquierda y vio a tres magos de su edad, todos ellos con bastones, sonriendo y moviendo los brazos. Sólo uno de ellos estaba vestido con túnica color marrón y gorro puntiagudo color canela.

      - ¡Flauer! ¡Anthony! ¡Criss! –decía Benjamín Forman, también saludando. Después se dirigió a los dos muchachos-. Bueno, ¿por qué no vais cogiendo sitio vosotros solos mientras yo voy a hablar con aquellos antiguos compañeros?

      Henry y August afirmaron y vieron como el abuelo Forman iba a donde aquellos tres magos veteranos y los abrazaba.

      - Entremos por esta puerta –señaló August, yendo a la puerta del vagón de al lado. Henry lo siguió con el carrito.

      Pero no pudieron entrar ya que estaba un niño de la misma edad que ellos obstaculizando la entrada, de pelo rubio y rizado y ojos castaños. Estaba sudoroso y tenía cara de cansado. No podía casi hablar y no paraba de respirar por la boca con la lengua fuera, como si acabara de correr una maratón.

      Henry y August se miraron incrédulos. 

      - ¿Te podemos ayudar en algo? –preguntó Henry.

      El muchacho rubio les señaló con la palma de la mano indicándoles que esperaran un momento, hasta que se recuperara del cansancio. El pobre tardó unos cuantos segundos.

      - Estoy intentando subir mi morsa por los escalones y no hay quien pueda –comenzó diciendo, con un resoplido-. Os agradecería que me ayudaseis, sí.

      - ¿Una morsa? –preguntaron Henry y August a la vez.

      - Es mi mascota.

      Salió afuera del vagón y dejó entrever una morsa en medio de los escalones de la entrada del vagón, sin poder subir más. Su piel era de color rosáceo, tirando a marrón, y los dos grandes colmillos puntiagudos estaban clavados en un escalón, como si hubiera intentado subir impulsándose con ellos. Casi no entraba de lo gorda que estaba.

      - Es que es muy perezosa, ¿sabéis? Venga, ayudadme a empujarla.

      Les costó lo suyo, pero al final lograron subirla por los escalones de la entrada y la morsa comenzó a gruñir tan estrepitosamente que salieron cabezas de los compartimientos para saber lo que ocurría.

      - ¡Cállate, _Moham_! –le ordenó el muchacho rubio con rizos, con lo que la morsa se calló rápidamente-. Es porque está contento, nada más. Contento de haber podido subir al tren. ¡Lo que nos ha costado traerlo hasta el dichoso andén nueve y tres cuartos! Los guardias estaban recelosos. Mi madre se ha quedado hablando con uno de ellos mientras yo pasaba por la barrera con _Moham_.

      El niño se quedó un momento mirándoles, y después les extendió la mano diciendo:

      - Me llamo Walter Heartbutter. Muchas gracias por ayudarme a subirla.

      Le estrecharon la mano sonriendo y se presentaron.

      - Bueno, espero veros en el castillo. A ver en que casa somos seleccionados. Estoy de lo más deseoso de llegar y saberlo.

      Y se fue con la morsa por el pasillo del tren. La llevaba con una correa, al igual que si se tratara de un perro. Henry vio como más de un niño cerraba rápidamente la puerta de su compartimiento por miedo a que Walter quisiera entrar en ella.

      Henry y August se subieron sus cosas al tren y comenzaron a caminar también por el pasillo, mirando los compartimentos con idea de encontrar uno que no estuviera vacío o, por lo menos, no muy lleno. Pero no habían pasado ni el primer compartimiento, cuando del segundo salió un muchacho hablando en alto que les cortó el camino.

      - ¡Pues yo te digo que tu tía es una profesora de vomitar! –sonreía maliciosamente y fruncía el ceño-. Más vale que dejase a cargo de Transformaciones a Snape. Vamos, yo creo que el profesor Snape podría impartir todas las asignaturas, no sólo Pociones. ¡McGonagall no le llega ni a la suela del zapato! 

      Y se empezó a reír. Era un chico de pelo negro liso y largo, con melena, y delgado. Parecía un par de años mayor que Henry. Vestía pantalón negro y una cazadora también muy oscura.  

      - ¡Vámonos, Versher! Mejor que encontremos otro compartimiento –tiraba del brazo de otro niño que intentaba sacarlo del compartimiento-. No vaya a ser que la niña se nos ponga a llorar, le chive todo a su tía al llegar, y tengamos que vérnoslas con la asquerosa profesora McGonagall.

      - ¡Déjame en paz! –se quejaba el niño al que lo tiraban del brazo-. ¡Vete a hacer puñetas, Peter! ¡Yo me quedó donde estoy!

      El muchacho que se llamaba Peter dejó de tirar del brazo del niño y volvió a sonreír maliciosamente. Rascó la cabeza del niño mientras se reía y, acto seguido, se fue por el pasillo.

      - ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Henry, cuando se acercaron a donde el niño que había sido tirado por el brazo. 

      Se tocaba la cabeza, justo donde lo habían rascado, con cara dolorosa. Tenía un pelo negro liso y largo, al igual que el muchacho mayor que acababa de irse riendo orgullosamente por el pasillo. Vestía, también, igual que aquél. 

      Se quedó en silencio por un momento, mientras los miraba a lo dos, como si estuviera analizándolos de arriba abajo. Después frunció el entrecejo enfadado.

      - Es mi hermano, que es un verdadero imbécil. Mejor no hacerle caso. Este año comienza el tercer curso, y eso le hace creer que le da la libertad de meterse con los menores que él, y más si somos dos que este año empezamos en Hogwarts –hizo un gesto al compartimiento, donde se veía sentada una niña de pelo castaño mirando por la ventana sin parar. Tenía una coleta que le llegaba hasta la espalda. Se le veía muy disgustada. Alguna que otra lágrima bajaba por sus mejillas-. Además, es de Slytherin. Ya sabes la mala fama que tienen esos estúpidos. 

      Henry no tenía ni idea de la mala fama que tenían. La verdad es que ni August ni su abuelo le habían hablado de Slytherin. Sobre Ravenclaw, donde había ingresado el abuelo, y Gryffindor algo sí, pero nada más.

      - Espero que no me toque estar con el grupo de mi hermano –sentenció el muchacho de pelo negro liso y largo-. ¿Vosotros también empezáis Hogwarts? –Henry y August afirmaron-. ¿Por qué no entráis? En este vagón el compartimiento menos ocupado es éste, creo.

      - Vale.

      Y se sentaron en aquel compartimiento. Colocaron todo en el portaequipajes lo mejor que pudieron, aunque el caldero lo dejaron a su lado en el asiento, junto con la jaula de las lechuzas.

      - Me llamo Versher Harreston –se presento el muchacho de pelo largo, cerrando la puerta del compartimiento y sentándose al lado de la niña, enfrente de Henry y August.

      - Yo me llamo August Forman.

      - Y yo Henry Cortyon.

      Miraron a la niña. Ésta se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo.

      - Oye, no hagas caso a lo que te ha dicho mi hermano –le dijo Versher consoladoramente-. Es un gili, nada más. 

      La niña lo miró y sonrió.

      - Mi nombre es Xinerva McGonagall –dijo, con voz algo ronca-. Sí, McGonagall, como la profesora que tienen en Hogwarts. Es la que nos va a enseñar Transformaciones. Es mi tía y es la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor. Sabía yo que ser sobrina de una profesora no podía ser bien recibido por los otros alumnos. Ahí habéis tenido la prueba.

      - Que mi hermano es un sopla gaitas, nada más. De verdad que no le hagas caso –le repitió Versher.

      Xinerva volvió a sonreír. Se sentía mucho mejor.

      - Gracias.

      Se oyó una especie de eructo de donde estaba Versher, como si un anciano hubiera eructado a medias. 

      - ¡Eh, que no he sido yo! –dijo, sonriendo, mientras abría un bolso de piel que tenía al lado y sacaba un sapo oscuro, gordo y feo-. Es mi mascota. Se llama _Raffter_ –miró las jaulas con las lechuzas de Henry y August-. Ya veo que vosotros también traéis mascotas. ¿Cómo se llaman?

      - _Gramus_ y _Violet_ –contestó August.

      - ¿Y tú no tienes mascota, Xinerva? –preguntó Henry.

      - Tengo otra lechuza, _Houdi_, pero está ya en Hogwarts. Mi tía me la llevo hace unos días.

      Entonces se abrió la puerta del compartimiento y apareció el abuelo de August.

      - Ah, estáis aquí. ¿Estáis cómodos, no? 

      - Claro, abuelo.

      - Muy bien. Pues ya me despido de vosotros. Que paséis un trimestre sensacional. En Navidades podéis volver de vacaciones. Si tenéis algún problema u otra cosa, ahí están las lechuzas para mandar vuestros escritos. Es muy fácil: sólo tenéis que escribir en un pergamino y atar la nota en las patas de la lechuza.

      - Muchas gracias por todo, señor Forman –dijo Henry.

      - No hay de qué, Henry. Bueno, no seáis gamberros y portaros bien. ¡Adiós! –volvió a abrir la puerta pero se dio la vuelta rápidamente-. ¡Ah, qué me olvido! Tomad estas monedas. Siempre viene bien llevar monedas en el bolsillo.

      - Gracias –dijeron Henry y August, mientras el abuelo les entregaba unas monedas de oro y plata, de distintos tamaños, en las manos (dinero mágico, sin duda).

      Y el abuelo Forman cerró la puerta a su espalda, después de despedirse con la mano sonriendo. 

      El tren no tardó en empezar a marchar. Vieron a Benjamín Forman, que no paraba de despedirse mientras agitaba el brazo, alegremente, desde el andén. No sólo era él, claro: allí todos las madres, o padres o demás familiares se despedían con furor y alegría. En pocos momentos, la estación quedó atrás y el tren iba a toda velocidad entre casas, árboles y prados verdes.

      Todos se quedaron mirando por la ventanilla por un momento, sin decir nada.

      Henry tenía una idea en la cabeza que lo intrigaba.

      - ¿Por qué los de la casa de Slytherin tienen mala fama? –preguntó, rompiendo el silencio.

      August se removió en el asiento para ponerse más cómodo. Según parecía, él tampoco sabía la razón. Su abuelo no le había contado todo y también estaba intrigado.

      - Bueno –comenzó Versher-, muchos de los que iban a Slytherin acabaron siendo aliados de ese malvado mago que fue Voldemort. Tampoco es que sepa mucho de todo ese rollo, pero parece ser que el propio Voldemort fue de Slytherin. 

      - ¿Y tu hermano es de Slytherin? –preguntó August, con cara asustada y colocándose bien las grandes gafas.

      - Sí, pero mis padres fueron de Hufflepuff, y mis abuelos también. Que yo sepa, sólo tengo un familiar más que fue de Slytherin: un tatarabuelo de hace mucho tiempo –Versher se puso serio y pensativo-. La verdad es que mis padres se disgustaron mucho al saber que Peter fue seleccionado para Slytherin… No sé, yo creo que mi hermano es un tío raro. ¿Y vosotros tenéis familiares que estudiaron en Hogwarts?

      August les contó lo de su abuelo y abuela. Henry, en cambio, dijo que no venía de familia maga. Todos eran, lo que llamaban, muggles.

      - Me sorprendí mucho al recibir la carta –acabó diciendo.

      - Pues mi familia también es una familia de magos –dijo Xinerva-. Y todos han estudiado en Hogwarts. Y todos han sido gryffindors, así que parece ser que mi futuro en la escuela está ya, de por sí, previamente establecido.

      Una hora más tarde apareció una bruja regordeta con un carrito por el pasillo. Les abrió la puerta del compartimiento.

      - ¿Queréis algo, niños? –les preguntó, enseñando sus hoyuelos al sonreír.  

      El carro estaba lleno de golosinas y chucherías. Pero eran unas chucherías que Henry no habría podido encontrar en ninguna tienda de su pueblo. Había toda clase de dulces y golosinas, como Grageas _Bertie Bott_ de Todos lo Sabores, ranas de chocolate, empanadillas de calabaza o también de manzana, piruletas de distintos colores y de las formas más extrañas, etc. Versher y Xinerva parecía que conocían bastante bien todas las golosinas y chucherías. August y Henry pensaron que había que aprovechar de alguna manera las monedas del abuelo. Así pues, y con una cierta ayuda en la elección de las chucherías por parte de Versher y Xinerva, se atiborraron de comida.

      - ¡Pues está de lo más delicioso esta empanada de calabaza! –decía Henry contento, mientras mordía un trozo-. Nunca había probado una empanada tan sabrosa.

      August, en cambio, escupió lo que tenía en la boca.

      - ¡Pero qué asco! ¿Qué demonios contiene eso? –decía, con cara de asco, señalando la gragea de color amarillo intenso que había escupido al suelo-. Sabía como a carne quemadísima.

      Xinerva y Versher se rieron.

      - Son Grageas _Bertie Bott_ de Todos los Sabores. Se pueden encontrar los sabores más inverosímiles, te lo puedo asegurar –explicó Xinerva sin parar de reír.

      - Pues vaya asco.

      - Oye, que la mayoría de ellos saben bien –afirmó Versher mientras se llevaba a la boca una especie de regaliz negro larguísimo (casi le llegaba al suelo).

      - ¿Y esta piruleta en forma de abeja? –preguntó Henry.

      - Eso es una piruleta _Picarina_. Te gustará el sabor, sí, pero después tienes que saber que tendrás que pasar una media hora de lo más picante –Versher acentuó su sonrisa-. Se te queda un picor en la garganta que no vas a querer más que beber agua. Si eres valiente, ¡ánimo!

      Henry se lo pensó dos veces y dejó la piruleta en el asiento, cogiendo una rana de chocolate. 

      Mientras fueron comiendo todo lo comprado (menos las cosas que les daban mala espina, como fueron otras piruletas en forma de cabeza de cabra o diferentes Grageas _Bertie Bott_ de Todos los Sabores), la vista que se apreciaba por la ventanilla iba cambiando. Pronto se encontraron con paisajes más agrestes, de montañas de piedras desnudas con barrancos altísimos y riachuelos pequeños que serpenteaban entre ellas.

      El tiempo se les pasaba velozmente mientras charlaban y charlaban. Xinerva y Versher eran muy majos, sin duda alguna. Se enseñaron entre ellos las varitas. La de Xinerva era nueva, como la de Henry y August, pero la de Versher había sido de su padre. Debía de tener unos 20 años, y estaba algo rayada (aunque no tanto como la del abuelo de August). 

      - Me da igual. Es una buena varita y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo –les dijo orgullosamente-. La tengo mucho cariño.

      El cielo se fue oscureciendo progresivamente y el tren fue aminorando la velocidad. Según parecía, estaban llegando.

      - Será mejor que nos vayamos cambiándonos y poniéndonos las túnicas –propuso Versher-. Parece que vamos a llegar pronto a Hogsmeade.

      - ¿A Hogsmeade? –preguntó Henry.

      - Es el pueblo donde para el tren. Es un pueblo totalmente dedicado a la magia, según he oído. De allí nos llevarán a Hogwarts. 

      Se vistieron y se oyó una voz que retumbó todo el tren, como por arte de magia:

      - Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio.

      Salieron al pasillo que ya estaba atestado de chicos y chicas deseosos de salir del tren. Cuando éste se paró definitivamente, las puertas se abrieron y comenzaron a salir. Hubo un pequeño jaleo con la morsa de Walter Heartbutter que, según parecía, una vez entrado en el tren, no le apetecía salir. Tuvieron que ayudarle a empujarlo para afuera. 

      Cuando Henry salió al andén, no veía más que chicos y chicas de su edad, o más mayores, a su alrededor. Pero, entre todo ese mar de gente, apareció la silueta de un hombre gigantesco, enorme, unas 3 veces más alto que él, que llevaba una lámpara es su mano. Tenía la cara llena de pelo, con una barba voluminosa, y unos brazos que parecían gordos troncos de madera. 

      - ¡Los de primer año que vengan conmigo! ¡No os extraviéis! –gritaba. 

      - Ese es Rubeus Hagrid, algo así como el guardián que vive en los terrenos de Hogwarts, cerca del bosque que hay por allí. Es el guardabosques, claro –les explicaba Xinerva, en medio de todo el tumulto, mientras Henry y August ponían caras de pasmados-. Según me ha contado mi tía, es una persona de los más sensible y amigable, aunque su aspecto físico nos parezca muy fiero.

      - Pues mi hermano creo que le tiene manía –comentó Versher-. Dice que es un vago y un borracho.

      - Es que tu hermano creo que le tiene manía a todos el mundo en Hogwarts, menos a ese Snape –dijo Xinerva enfadada.

      Siguieron al tal Hagrid por un sendero estrecho, entre árboles, con cuidado ya que estaba algo resbaloso y encima no se veía ni pizca. Más de uno resbaló y cayó de morros. 

      Al poco tiempo, el sendero se abría al borde de un lago enorme, donde se reflejaba la luna llena en su agua cristalina. Pero lo más impresionante estaba más allá, al otro lado del lago, en una montaña: se recortaba en el cielo las torres de un majestuoso y grandísimo castillo. Tenía un montón de ventanas, la mayoría de ellas iluminadas.  

      En la orilla del lago había unos cuantos botes pequeños alineados uno al lado del otro. 

      - ¡Vamos, todos a los botes! –les ordenó Hagrid-. Lo máximo cuatro personas en cada uno, no vaya a ser que os hundáis.

      Henry, August, Versher y Xinerva se subieron en uno mientras veían como la morsa de Walter chillaba sin cesar, no queriendo subir a ninguno de ellos. Al final Hagrid tuvo que echarle una mano. Ese hombre tenía la fuerza de uno oso, por lo menos, ya que agarró a la morsa con un sólo brazo y lo depositó en uno de los botes. 

      - Muchacho, mejor que vayas a otro bote. Este bicho pesa demasiado. No creo que el bote aguantase tu peso y el suyo –le decía Hagrid a Walter.

      Una vez subidos todos en los botes, Hagrid ordenó que empezarán a moverse. Él ocupaba sólo un bote, mientras toda la tropa le seguía por el lago. El castillo se erigía delante de ellos, al igual que si fuera una extraordinaria obra maestra de la arquitectura. Por un momento ningún niño que había allí dijo absolutamente nada, tan absorto que estaban contemplando el castillo. 

      Entraron por una especie de túnel que los llevaba justo por debajo del castillo y acabaron en unas rocas. 

      - ¡Venga, con cuidado y sin caerse, salgamos de los botes! –dijo Hagrid. 

      Aquella vez más de uno se resbaló, pero al fin treparon las rocas y llegaron a un césped suave, enfrente justo del castillo. Solamente les faltaban subir unos escalones de piedra para encontrarse delante de la gran puerta de entrada.

      - ¡Es fascinante! –decía Henry, sin parar de mirar los torreones del castillo-. ¿Cómo diablos no se ha sabido nunca de la existencia de un castillo tal?

      - Los magos son muy precavidos, Henry –le contestó August. 

      - Los muggles tienen imposible ver este castillo. Todo está controlado –les explicó Xinerva. 

            Henry, de los nervios, tenía la carne de gallina cuando se encontraron al lado de la puerta.


	5. Un sombrero muy viejo

CAPÍTULO 5º: UN SOMBRERO MUY VIEJO

      El gigantesco Hagrid golpeó la inmensa puerta de entrada del castillo varias veces, hasta que una bruja alta, de cabello negro recogido en un moño y con túnica verde esmeralda, apareció tras la puerta abierta.

      - Seguir a la profesora McGonagall. Ella os llevará al Gran Comedor –aclaró Hagrid.

      La profesora McGonagall sonrió al ver a su sobrina. Henry notó como Xinerva se incomodaba de sobremanera, devolviéndole una sonrisa muy nerviosa. No quería que nadie supiera que era la sobrina de una de las profesoras del colegio. Miró a todo el mundo, sólo para asegurarse que nadie se había fijado en la sonrisa.

      - Venid conmigo, niños –mandó la profesora McGonagall con voz rotunda y robusta. Parecía ser que su carácter no era de lo más amigable. 

      Entraron en el vestíbulo. Era un lugar muy grande, como parecían ser todos los sitios del castillo. Las paredes eran de piedra, había antorchas por doquier (como si se hubieran trasladado a la Edad Media en un abrir y cerrar de ojos) y el techo era tan alto que no se veía. Había una gran escalera de mármol delante, que conducía a los pisos de arriba. 

      - ¿Y qué es aquello? –preguntaban algunos niños.

      Enfrente de la escalera de mármol, había una estatua de piedra de unos dos metros y medio de altura. Todos los niños se apretujaron alrededor de ella para verla mejor. Henry, August, Versher y Xinerva, claro está, tampoco se quedaron atrás. La estatua representaba magníficamente a tres jóvenes sonrientes de 17 ó 18 años. Todos vestían con túnicas, claro, y mostraban sus varitas orgullosamente, como si fueran a realizar un hechizo que lo pudiera ver todo el mundo. En el pedestal de la estatua se podía ver escrito en letras mayúsculas los nombres de "HARRY POTTER, RON WEASLEY, HERMIONE GRANGER. VENCEDORES DE LORD VOLDEMORT. GRYFFINDOR".

      - ¿Quién de ellos es Harry Potter? –preguntó Henry a August.

      - El de gafas, creo. Pero…

      - ¡Por favor! Ya tendréis tiempo de contemplar esa estatua cuantas veces queráis durante los próximos días. No la va a robar nadie, tenerlo por seguro. Ahora vayamos al Gran Comedor sin más preámbulos –dijo algo enfadada la profesora McGonagall, y en pocos segundos todos los niños se pusieron delante de ella, mirándola atentamente-. Vamos algo retrasados. En el Gran Comedor están todo listos para la selección. A este paso el Sombrero Seleccionador se nos va a dormir la siesta y no habrá selección que valga. Os explicaré brevemente todo.

      - ¿Sombrero? –preguntó Henry, sin dar crédito a lo que oía, pero Xinerva le indicó que se callara con un gesto. Debían estar atentos a lo que explicara la profesora McGonagall.

      La profesora les contó lo que hasta ahora Henry ya sabía de manera más o menos clara, aunque aún había cosas que ignoraba totalmente: que había cuatro casas en Hogwarts (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin); que tendrían clases con el resto de la casa que fueran seleccionados; que dormirían en los dormitorios de esa casa y pasarían el tiempo en su sala común; que los triunfos durante todo el curso añadirían puntos a las casas correspondientes y que el computo total de puntos se descifraría al finalizar el año, otorgando la Copa de la Casa al que hubiera reunido más; etc.

      - Y ahora, sin más dilación, vayamos al Gran Comedor, por favor. El tiempo apremia. Formando una hilera, de dos en dos, por favor.

      Henry se puso con August, detrás justo de Xinerva y Versher. Sudores y todo comenzó a notar Henry por su frente y por su pelo. Los nervios le estaban atacando. Se sentía como un flan que con un simple toque se pudiera desmoronar.  

      Entraron por unas puertas dobles de la parte derecha y penetraron en una estancia tan grande como el vestíbulo, o quizás más. Era el Gran Comedor, no había la menor duda. Todo el resto del colegio se congregaba allí, sentado a lo largo de cuatro grandes y largas mesas, todos ellos vestidos con túnicas negras como el que llevaba Henry, más o menos. Sobre todo ello flotaban miles y miles de velas, iluminando con una luz amarilla bien clara y maravillosa el comedor. Las mesas estaban repletas de cubiertos y copas de oro, pero sin pizca todavía de comida. Un gran estandarte flotaba, al igual que las velas, a seis metros de altura. En él se veía dibujado el escudo que representaba a las cuatro casas de Hogwarts. Ubicados en cuatro apartados diferentes se distinguían cuatro animales: un león (Gryffindor), una serpiente (Slytherin), un águila (Ravenclaw) y un tejón (Hufflepuff), y en mitad de ellos una gran H se superponía. Mientras la profesora McGonagall los conducía a la parte delantera, Henry se fijó que el techo de la extraña estancia no era un techo de piedra o mármol, como sería lo normal. Reflejaba un cielo de noche, con estrellas y nubes.

      - Es una copia exacta del cielo de fuera –les explicó Xinerva, sin dejar de andar detrás de su tía-. ¿A qué es genial?

      Llegaron a la cabecera del comedor, donde estaba colocada, encima de una tarima de madera, otra gran mesa donde estaban sentados los profesores, todos ellos vestidos con túnicas de distintos colores, y más de uno con gorros puntiagudos. Era una congregación de los más variopinta. Formaron una fila frente a los demás alumnos, dando la espalda a los profesores, y la profesora McGonagall dispuso un taburete de madera más bien viejo delante de ellos. Encima del taburete había un sombrero aún más viejo que el propio taburete, totalmente sucio y bastante gastado, como si lo hubieran utilizado infinidad de personas y, de remate, lo hubieran pisado millares de patas de caballos.

      - ¿Pero qué demonios quieren que hagamos con un sombrero como ése? –preguntó en voz baja August, dirigiéndose a Henry.

      - A mi no me mires. No soy de aquí.

      Pero de repente al sombrero, para asombro de casi todos los alumnos de primero, se le abrió una rasgadura, a modo de boca, y comenzó a cantar.

      Durante todo el canto del sombrero, los alumnos y los profesores guardaron un respetuoso silencio. Explicaba que debían de ponerse el sombrero en la cabeza para que fuesen seleccionados en las casas correspondientes. Henry seguía sin entender nada, la verdad. Un sombrero de los más chapucero le iba a seleccionar en una casa de un colegio de magos. ¡No había nada que entender! ¡Todo estaba clarísimo como el agua!

      La profesora McGonagall, con un pergamino largo en la mano, dijo:

      - Voy a ir nombrando el apellido y el nombre de cada uno de vosotros. Cuando seáis llamados, sentaros en el taburete y os pondré el sombrero –miró fijamente el pergamino por un momento y llamó al primer niño-. ¡Abuys, John!

      Se adelantó de la fila, algo tembloroso por los nervios que le recorrían el cuerpo, un niño de la misma estatura que Henry, de pelo castaño y con gafas redondas. Se sentó en el taburete y la tía de Xinerva le puso el viejo Sombrero Seleccionador, que le cubrió los ojos de lo grande que era. 

      Tras un minuto de espera, el sombrero volvió a abrir la rasgadura y exclamó:

      - ¡GRYFFINDOR!

      La mesa más alejada de la izquierda vibró de los gritos de alegría y aplausos que dirigían los estudiantes de aquella mesa al niño recién seleccionado. No había duda: aquella era la mesa de los gryffindors. John Abuys se sentó alegremente entre ellos. Henry vio algo extraño entre los alumnos de la mesa. Era un ser medio trasparente y algo blanquecino, y representaba a una persona vestida con medias y gorguera, como si hubiera acabado de salir del siglo XVIII. Le daba palmadas en la espalda al niño seleccionado, sin dejar de sonreír.  

      - ¿Qué es aquel ser que está en la mesa de Gryffindor?

      - Es el fantasma de Gryffindor –explicó Versher-. Según me ha contado mi hermano, cada casa tiene un fantasma. Como no, para él el de Slytherin es el mejor de todos, llamado Barón Sanguinario. Nadie se atreve a regañarle por nada, según parece. Sé también que el de Hufflepuff es uno gordo, vestido de fraile, llamado Fraile Gordo. Los otros dos no sé quienes son.

      - ¡Callaos y escuchar los nombres! –pidió Xinerva.

      - ¡Anaran, Hasquer! –exclamó la profesora McGonagall.

      Otro niño, esta vez rubio, se sentó en el taburete y le fue puesto el sombrero. No tardó tanto como el anterior y, en pocos segundos, el sombrero grito:

      - ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

      La mesa de la derecha retumbó al igual que había hecho la mesa de Gryffindor. Casi todos los alumnos de la mesa se ponían de píe, sin para de aplaudir, mientras Hasquer Anaran se sentaba en ella. Allí estaba el fantasma del fraile gordo, como había contado Versher. Al igual que el de Gryffindor, estaba radiante de alegría.

      Y siguieron más nombres. Alicia Ante fue a Hufflepuff también, pero Samiña Awalle la seleccionaron como una nueva gryffindor. Ravenclaw se estrenó con Harry Belta, y la siguiente niña, Anura Bolleman, fue a Slytherin. Y allí estaba el Barón Sanguinario. No le faltaba razón a Versher, pensó Henry, al decir que nadie se atrevía a regañarle. Era un ser de lo más abominable, con una cara toda de cicatrices y marcas, y con manchas de sangre plateada en la ropa.

      - ¡Carrosher, Mandasa!

      Y el sombrero no tardó en mandar a la niña de pelo rubio a Gryffindor.

      - ¡Cemenman, Soucie-Lastre!

      - ¡SLYTHERIN!

      - ¡Cortyon, Henry! –vociferó la profesora McGonagall.

      Henry sintió un retortijón de lo más desagradable en la tripa. Le había tocado, era su turno. No había marcha atrás. Debía ir al taburete, sentarse, y dejarse poner ese sombrero tan raído. Siempre cabía la posibilidad de escaparse corriendo, pero… tampoco, ya que era un colegio de magos y estaba lleno de profesores magos. Lo más seguro es que lo convirtieran en zanahoria por ser un completo miedica y intentar largarse.  

      Se dirigió tembloroso, como estaban más de la mitad de los niños de primero en espera de ser seleccionados, al taburete y se sentó. La profesora McGonagall le puso el sombrero en la cabeza, que le cubrió los ojos. No veía nada. De repente, una voz le empezó a susurrar en el oído. 

      Era el sombrero.

      - ¡Madre santa! Lo tuyo es un poco difícil, ¿no? No sé, te veo bien en todas las casas. Es una elección muy complicada ya que tienes algo de todas las características de cada casa. Eres un muchacho valiente, no hay duda, y los de Gryffindor lo son. Pero también eres una persona buena y leal, como los de Hufflepuff. Eres muy inteligente, muy listo, y los de Raveclaw sobresalen en eso. Y tu astucia es bastante para que pudieras entrar en el selecto grupo de los de Slytherin. La verdad es que me has hecho un lío. Nunca he tenido un niño tan polifacético como tú, muchacho.

      Henry pensó en la estatua de Harry Potter y sus amigos, aquélla del vestíbulo. Potter y sus amigos habían sido gryffindors, así lo atestiguaba el pedestal. ¿Por qué no ser él también un gryffindor?

      - ¿Pensando en Harry Potter? –le preguntó el Sombrero Seleccionador. Tenía como telepatía ese viejo sombrero, ¡quién lo iba a decir!-. Recuerdo que con aquel muchacho también tuve una gran incertidumbre. Podía haber entrado tanto en Gryffindor como en Slytherin. Pero lo tuyo es caso aparte. Es que tú puedes entrar, sin ningún problema ni error, en cualquiera de las cuatro casas. Esto es demasiado.

      "Pues entonces ponme en Gryffindor", pensó Henry.

      El Sombrero Seleccionador tardó unos segundos en gritar la que iba a ser durante los próximos 7 años la casa en el colegio Hogwarts para Henry:

      - ¡GRYFFINDOR!

      La mesa de Gryffindor volvió a retumbar de alegría, mientras Henry entregaba el sombrero a la profesora McGonagall y se disponía a dirigirse allí. Versher, Xinerva y August le saludaron y sonrieron. ¿Dónde se iba a sentar? No quería ponerse cerca del fantasma de Gryffindor, que lo miraba alegremente. Se sentó en una esquina de la mesa, alejado por unos 6 niños del fantasma con la gorguera. Aún así, no pudo reprimir el saludo que le dio el fantasma con un golpe en la espalda.

      - ¡Bienvenido! –le dijo. Era algo extraño que le tocasen a uno la mano de un fantasma. Sintió algo de frío y se le puso, por un momento, la carne de gallina, como cuando estuvo delante de la puerta del castillo listo para entrar.

      La selección continuaba:

      - ¡Engler, Rosquille!

      - ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

      - ¡Fennerson, Natalie!

      - ¡RAVENCLAW!

      - ¡Forman, August!

      Henry estiró bien el cuello para poder ver a August, igual de nervioso como él lo había estado, sentarse en el taburete y ponerse el sombrero que le cubrió casi toda la cabeza. No tuvo mucho que pasar para que el sombrero dictara la sentencia:

      - ¡RAVENCLAW!

      August se dirigió a la mesa contigua a la de los Gryffindors, a su derecha. Una fantasma vestida de blanco y traje largo (sin duda, el fantasma que representaba a Ravenclaw) le acarició el hombro con una sonrisa. Se sentó cerca de donde estaba Henry y pudieron hablar dándose la vuelta en la silla.

      - Es una pena que no estemos en la misma casa –August estaba algo triste. Tuvo que ponerse bien las grandes gafas en su sitio.

      - No te preocupes. No creo que el no estar en la misma casa sea una norma aquí para no poder jugar juntos.

      - Supongo.

      Entonces otro gryffindor, esta vez una niña pelirroja llamada Sophie Gustumas, se dirigió a la mesa de Henry, mientras todos la aplaudían fervorosamente.

      - ¡Hallasin, Negger!

      - ¡SLYTHERIN!

      - ¡Harreston, Versher!

      El muchacho de pelo negro largo y liso se sentó en el taburete. Parecía más tranquilo que todos los demás cuando el sombrero le tapó los ojos.

      - ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

      La mesa de Hufflepuff armó un gran alboroto, pero también los de Slytherin. Muchos de esta mesa se habían puesto de píe y comenzaron a abuchear a Versher, silbando y gritando, teniendo como principal voz la del hermano mayor de Versher.

      - ¡Qué becerro de hermano tengo, la verdad! ¡Fuera, fuera! –se le oía decir.

      Versher no les hizo ni caso y se sentó sin decir nada en la mesa de los hufflepuffs.

      - ¡Heartbutter, Walter! –exclamó la profesora McGonagall.

      ¡El niño rubio de la morsa! Henry se había olvidado totalmente de él. Walter se adelantó de la fila de niños con la morsa tirando de la correa. Muchos alumnos preguntaban en voz alta, totalmente extrañados, como se le había ocurrido traer una morsa a Hogwarts. Era algo inverosímil tener como mascota tal animal. Un sapo, una lechuza, un gato,… eso está bien. Pero, ¿una morsa?

      La morsa empezó a quejarse cuando Walter trató de llevarla consigo hasta el taburete. Estaba asustadísima. Los gruñidos de la morsa eran tales que amortiguaban todas las voces del Gran Comedor.

      - ¿Cómo has traído la morsa hasta el castillo desde el tren? ¿Por qué no la has dejado con tu equipaje? –le preguntaba la profesora McGonagall, gritando y frunciendo el entrecejo-. ¿Y quién te ha permitido tener como mascota este animal?

      - ¡Se asusta si no estoy yo con ella!

      Tuvo que acercarse Hagrid y llevar la mascota de Walter con un sólo brazo, sin parar de retorcerse y quejarse, a través de una puerta situada detrás de la mesa de los profesores. 

      Cuando todo se hubo calmado, un mago de la mesa de los profesores se puso en píe. Era el que estaba sentado justo en la mitad de la mesa. Tenía una larga barba blanca plateada que le llegaba hasta la cintura y unas gafas de cristales con forma de media luna. Sus ojos eran azules. Llevaba puesto una túnica con capa color púrpura y un buen gorro puntiagudo. 

      - Yo les di permiso a los Heartbutter para que pudiese Walter traer su mascota favorita, que es esa morsa llamada… _Moham_, ¿no es cierto, muchacho? –el viejo mago le sonrió a Walter. Éste asintió, también sonriendo-. Me lo pidieron respetuosamente mediante una carta. No pude negarme. No te preocupes por él, Walter. Cuando vayas a tu dormitorio, allí tendrás a _Moham_ más todo tu equipaje. Ahora sigamos con la selección, por favor.

      Y se volvió a sentar.

      - Bueno, si el profesor Dumbledore te da el permiso, muy bien –dijo la profesora McGonagall, aunque no parecía muy convencida-. Pero tenías que haberlo dejado con tu equipaje en el tren. La próxima vez ya sabes lo que hacer. Ahora, haz el favor de sentarte en la silla.

      El Sombrero Seleccionador se tomo sus segundos para pensar y, al final, exclamó:

      - ¡GRYFFINDOR!

      Walter se sentó en la mesa de los gryffindors muy contento. Henry se dio la vuelta para hablar con August, mientras miraba la mesa de los profesores:

      - Entonces ese es el famoso Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts.

      - Sí, y también un gran amigo de mi abuelo, no lo olvides.

      La tía de Xinerva seguía diciendo nombres:

      - ¡McBarthy, Joseph!

      - ¡SLYTHERIN!

      - ¡McBurthy, Noseph!

      - ¡SLYTHERIN!

      - ¡MCGONAGALL, XINERVA! –el nombre de su sobrina le salió del alma, por así decirlo.

      Más de uno se levantó de su silla para poder ver a Xinerva, mientras no paraban de preguntar "¿es esa la sobrina de la profesora McGonagall?".

      El sombrero con sólo rozar la coleta de la niña supo donde incluirla:

      - ¡GRYFFINDOR! 

      Los abucheos de parte de los de Slytherin fueron mayores que cuando Versher fue nombrado un nuevo hufflepuff. Pero Henry y los demás gryffindors pudieron taparlos con sus jubilosos gritos de alegría y lluvia de aplausos. Xinerva acabó sentándose al lado de Henry.

      - Bueno, como cabía esperar, estoy en Gryffindor –dijo sonriente, mientras Henry y August le daban la enhorabuena.

      La selección duró unos 20 minutos más, hasta que Zabiel Zapuru fue nombrado un nuevo miembro de Gryffindor. 

      - ¿Y ahora van a venir camareros a rellenarnos los platos? –preguntó Henry.

      El fantasma de la gorguera, que lo había oído, aunque estuviera algo lejos, se rió.

      - No te preocupes, muchacho. Recuerda que estás en un colegio de magos –y siguió hablando con el alumno que tenía al lado.

      Henry comenzó a hablar con Xinerva:

      - Oye, ¿cómo se llama ese fantasma?

      - Mi tía me dijo que en realidad se llama Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, pero todo el mundo lo conoce como Nick Casi Decapitado.

      - ¿Qué?

      - Según parece, se puede separar su cabeza del cuello casi toda… ¡Mira, ahora lo está haciendo!

      El fantasma se había quitado la cabeza del cuello, que le colgaba en el hombro, pero le faltaba un poco para que estuviera decapitado del todo.

      - ¡Es repugnante!

      Todo el mundo se calló un momento al ver que el profesor Dumbledore se volvía a poner en píe:

      - ¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts! Ya estamos en otro nuevo curso. Como sabéis el malvado lord Voldemort fue sucumbido gracias a unos alumnos valientes de este colegio la temporada pasada. Así pues, este año será el primero desde hace muchos años que se imparte sin ningún temor, sin ningún mal que nos ponga en innecesarios aprietos –hizo una pausa-. Y, sin más,… ¡COMAMOS!

      Entonces, por arte de magia (claro, como no),  todos los platos y fuentes estuvieron llenos de comida a rebosar. Y había toda clase de manjares, al igual que en el carrito de la bruja regordeta del tren estaba lleno de toda clase de chucherías. Pero aquello era comida de verdad, no golosinas y cosas por el estilo. Había pollo frito, pollo asado, fuentes enteras con cordero asado, chuletas de todas clases, patatas cocidas y asadas y fritas, salchichas, tocino, pudines, gazpacho, zumos de todos los sabores (incluido el de calabaza, que era el que más éxito tenía entre los alumnos), arroz de ensalada, macarrones con tomate, trufas, etc.

      - ¡Esto es una maravilla! –decía Henry, que no para de llenar el plato con todas las cosas que tenía a su alcance. Quería probarlo todo-. En mi vida he visto tanto manjar delicioso reunido, como si fuera la fiesta de cumpleaños del Rey de Egipto.

      - Cuidado, no te vayas a empachar –le previno Xinerva, mientras untaba pan en una salsa verde, algo así como de guisantes.    

      Durante un tiempo no hablaron, tan hambrientos que estaban. Pero después a Henry le vino una pregunta a la cabeza, como tantas que le habían venido aquel día:

      - Oye, Xinerva: ¿cómo demonios vamos a encontrar nuestros dormitorios? No querrán que sepamos donde tenemos que dormir, ¿verdad? ¡Acabo de llegar!

      - ¡Pero vaya preguntas que haces, Henry! ¡Pues claro que no! Cada casa tiene su prefecto, sabes, y el nuestro… bueno, en este caso, nuestra prefecta será la encargada de conducirnos a nuestra sala común, es decir, a la sala común de Gryffindor. Mira, aquella es la prefecta.

      Xinerva miraba a una chica pelirroja de unos 17 años que se encontraba cenando y hablando con sus compañeros enfrente de ellos, unos asientos más para la derecha.

      - Es Ginny Weasley, creo.

      - ¿Weasley?

      - Sí, la hermana pequeña de Ron Weasley, el amigo de ese tan famoso Potter –le explicó Xinerva, y bebió un sorbo del zumo de calabaza que tenía en su copa de oro.

      - ¡Ah, sí! Nos estuvo hablando el abuelo de August sobre ella. Está cursando el séptimo y último curso, si tengo bien entendido.

      Terminaron de comer el primer plato y, sin casi notarlo, los restos de comida desaparecieron y, al igual que antes, el postre apareció de pronto. Ahora la mesa estaba llena de los postres más deliciosos que se pueda uno imaginar: pastel de chocolate, pastel de nata, bizcochos de crema, bombones de todos los sabores, flanes de huevo y vainilla, arroz con leche,… Henry se puso las botas con el postre. Nunca había comido tanto, la verdad, y tampoco tanta variedad. Se sentía, de lo lleno que estaba, como si pudiera estar una semana entera sin comer nada.

      Cuando terminaron los postres, los restos desaparecieron, dejando los platos tan limpios y vacíos como cuando habían entrado en el Gran Comedor.

      El profesor Dumbledore se puso de píe otra vez, indicando con los brazos que la gente se callara un momento:

      - Bueno, sabed todos vosotros, y sobre todo lo digo para los recién llegados, que está prohibido internarse por el bosque cercano al castillo y andar por los pasillos y demás lugares del castillo por la noche sin permiso de ningún profesor. El señor Filch, el celador del año pasado, tuvo que jubilarse y ya no está con nosotros, así pues este año tenemos un nuevo celador que se encargará de que no andéis por sitios que no debéis estar a horas intempestivas. Es el señor Gujer, aquí presente –miró a la derecha. Había un hombre de bigote negro y calvo, todavía comiendo un trozo de pastel que no había terminado. Ni se inmutó, es decir, que ni levantó la vista, sin parar de comer el pastel-. Y decir también, antes de que os conduzcan a vuestras salas comunes correspondientes, que los interesados en jugar al _quidditch_ este año representando a su casa, que se pongan en contacto con la señora Hooch lo antes posible. ¡Podéis iros a dormir!

      El _quidditch_. Henry estaba deseoso de ver como jugaban al _quidditch_. August ya le había hablado un poco sobre aquel juego en que jugaban montados en escobas voladoras. Parecía fantástico. 

      Como le había indicado Xinerva, la prefecta pelirroja llamada Ginny se levantó de la mesa y les mando que les siguieran, mientras salían del comedor los de Ravenclaw. Ellos fueron los últimos en salir. En el vestíbulo, vio como Versher entraba por una puerta, con los demás alumnos de Hufflepuff. Parecía contento con los demás amigos, hablando y hablando sin parar. Le dijo adiós con la mano. Los de Slytherin también desaparecieron por otra puerta, mientras que tanto gryffindors como ravenclaws los condujeron por las escaleras de mármol hacia los pisos superiores. 

      - Saluda al hombre del retrato, Henry –le dijo Xinerva, que saludaba con la mano a alguien que se encontraba en la pared.

      El abuelo de August ya le había hablado de retratos con gente que se movía. Pues allí estaba uno de ellos: un hombre barbudo y viejo, con un sombrero de vaquero, le guiñaba un ojo mientras movía su brazo. Tuvo que saludarle, como no.

      Henry y Xinerva tuvieron que despedirse de August en un pasillo del primer piso. Parecía ser que August estaba ya más contento, también él hablando con amigos recién hechos en el Gran Comedor, y con un "¡hasta mañana!" bastó para que se perdiera de vista por unas escaleras que conducían para otra parte del castillo.

      No supieron cuantos pisos habían subido ya cuando más de uno, Henry entre ellos, resbalo y calló al estar mojado el suelo del pasillo con algo muy resbaladizo. Xinerva le ayudó a levantarse.

      - Esto es obra de Peeves, el poltergeist. No os preocupéis –les dijo Ginny, la prefecta, algo enfadada-. Siempre está gastando bromas, y más a los de primer curso. Puras novatadas, nada más.

      - ¿Quién es Peeves? –preguntó Henry, que se tocaba el hombro izquierdo un poco dolorido.

      Pero no tuvieron que contestarle, ya que entonces apareció un hombrecito, riendo maliciosamente y flotando sobre sus cabezas. Tenía una gran boca y no paraba de hacerles gestos insultantes con la cara. Les enseñó la lengua a todos y se las piró en un santiamén.

      - Ese es Peeves, también conocido como el poltergeist –le explicó Xinerva.

      Al fin llegaron al final de un pasillo donde colgaba un retrato de una mujer muy gorda, que llevaba un vestido de seda rosa. 

      - ¿Santo y seña? –pregunto la Señora Gorda.

      - Claustis claustis –le contestó Ginny, la prefecta, y el retrato se movió hacía adelante dejando entrever una entrada. Todos entraron y aparecieron en una habitación redonda, con una chimenea y fuego, y llena de sillones. Era la sala común de Gryffindor, sin duda alguna-. Las chicas por aquí, por favor.

      - Bueno, hasta mañana, Henry –dijo contenta Xinerva, mientras se dirigía con las otras chicas hacía una puerta de la estancia.

      Los niños debían de entrar por otra puerta, que daba a una escalera de caracol que subía. Henry se encontró con Walter Heartbutter, el niño de la morsa, y John Abuys, el niño de pelo castaño y gafas redondas que había sido el primero en ser seleccionado a una casa. Tras una puerta, se encontraron los tres en lo que iba a ser su dormitorio durante bastantes meses. En la estancia había cinco camas, con cuatro postes cada una y cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro. Henry vio su maleta comprada en el callejón Diagon al lado de una de las camas. 

      - ¡_Moham_, estás aquí! –dijo Walter al ver a su morsa encima de una cama. Estaba durmiendo y roncaba-. Vaya, pues parece que te las puedes arreglar sin ayuda de nadie, ¿eh? Y encima te han dado una cama para ti solo.

      - Tú eres Henry, ¿verdad? –le preguntó John Abuys.

      - Sí. Y tú eres… John Abuys.

      - ¡Nos acordamos de los nombres bien rápido! Encantado de conocerte.

      - Igualmente.

      - Tengo un sueño de muerte. Lo mejor será que nos durmamos enseguida –dijo Walter-. Recordad que mañana empiezan las clases ya.

      Y tenía toda la razón. Bien enroscados en las camas, y mientras _Moham_, la morsa, no paraba de roncar, se durmieron los tres como unos angelitos. Estaban exhaustos. Mañana podrían hablar más tranquilamente de todo, ya que había mucho de que hablar, sin lugar a dudas.

      Aquella noche, hacia las 3 de la madrugada, un ser como cristalino y verdoso deambulaba por el vestíbulo. Dio varias vueltas alrededor de la estatua de Harry Potter. ¿El nuevo celador podría verlo? No creo que a ese ser le importara que lo viesen.


	6. Volar no es fácil

CAPÍTULO 6º: VOLAR NO ES FÁCIL

      "¡Me persiguen! ¡Es la profesora McGonagall, volando encima de un elefante naranja fluorescente, y señalándome con su varita, con una cara de muy mala uva! El bosque es muy denso y no sé ni por donde voy. No conozco este lugar sombrío. A decir verdad, estos árboles no son muy normales. Unos están llenos de grandes ojos rojos, desde el tronco hasta las ramas más altas. Otros, en cambio, parece que hayan salido de una batidora de lo deformes que están. Hay de las formas más variopintas. 'Debiste hacerle caso a mi tía. Ahora te comerá', me dice una voz de chica a mi derecha. Y veo en un árbol subida, gracias a unas escaleras de madera, a Xinerva McGonagall. Está mirándome toda sonriente, pero le brillan de forma verdosa y cristalina los dientes…"

      - ¡A levantarse! Es la primera jornada en Hogwarts y ya quieres llegar tarde a las clases, ¿eh? 

      Unas manos zarandeaban a Henry de un lado para otro, como si fuera un saco de patatas. Era John Abuys, el muchacho de pelo castaño y gafas redondas. 

      - Son las 8 y a las 9 empiezan las clases. Recuerda que tenemos que desayunar fuertemente. Mis padres me dijeron que aquí se desayuna de maravilla. Bueno, ya viste anoche el banquete que tuvimos. En un sitio donde dan tales banquetes no pueden desayunar con un par de rosquillas solamente.

      Henry se sentó en la cama, mientras se restregaba los ojos.

      - ¿Tus padres estudiaron aquí? –preguntó.

      - Sí. Yo vengo de familia maga totalmente. Es más: tengo un hermano que va ya por sexto curso y estudia en Gryffindor. Se llama Lucien. A decir verdad, todos mis familiares fueron unos gryffindors, menos unos tíos que tengo en el extranjero y que estudiaron en un colegio llamado… ¡vaya, ahora no lo recuerdo! Era algo como Bexebuton… -John frunció el entrecejo-. Era un nombre francés muy extraño, eso está claro. No se me hace fácil recordarlo. ¿Y tú? ¿Vienes de familia maga también?

      - Que va. Mis padres son, lo que llamáis, unos muggles de pura cepa.

      - ¡Tranquilo, muchacho! –dijo Walter Heartbutter, mientras hacía la cama estirando las sábanas. _Moham_, la morsa, estaba despierta encima de la otra cama, pero no se movía del sitio-. Yo soy a medias: mi madre es muggle, pero mi padre estudió aquí, en Gryffindor. 

      - Bueno, cuando estéis listos, bajamos al Gran Comedor. Me muero de hambre, ¿vosotros no? –preguntó John, sonriendo.

      Walter Heartbutter parecía un chaval de lo más educado, haciendo la cama de la forma más perfecta posible. John Abuys no la hizo. Henry, en cambio, venía de casa con la manía ya preestablecida de hacer la cama. Su madre se lo había inculcado, como si fuera una norma inquebrantable.

      Después de despedirse de _Moham_ (le había cogido el gustillo a aquella cama y no se movía de ella), bajaron a la sala común por las escaleras de caracol. Ya había gente congregada en ella. Estaba llena de alumnos de Gryffindor de diferentes cursos, ya sea sentados en los sillones o de píe charlando, o jugando a algo encima de una tabla de madera. Henry intentó ver mejor aquella tabla (algo así como un ajedrez, ¿quizás?), pero no tuvo tiempo.

      - ¡Buenos días! –les dijo Xinerva McGonagall, delante de ellos.

      - Buenos días, Xinerva –contestaron.

      - ¿Conocéis a mis compañeras de dormitorio? Os las presentó. 

      Xinerva estaba reunida con dos niñas, una morena con trenzas y otra rubia y con gafas. Esta última se llamaba Samiña Awalle y la otra chica morena Samantha Sinolde.  Samiña Awalle venía de padres magos. Samantha, en cambio, era el mismo caso de Henry: sus padres eran totalmente muggles. También le sorprendió de sobremanera que la admitieran como alumna en aquel colegio de hechiceros.

      Después de las presentaciones, todos se dirigieron por el retrato de la Señora Gorda hacia el pasillo, camino del Gran Comedor. 

      - Hay que tener cuidado con las escaleras de Hogwarts. Según me ha contado mi tía, cambian de lugar a placer –explicó Xinerva, mientras bajaban por unas escaleras de mármol. Henry ya no estuvo seguro si fue por ahí por donde llegaron al retrato de la Señora Gorda la noche anterior.

      - Sí, tienes razón –corroboró John-. Mi hermano Lucien una vez, de camino a la clase de Historia de la Magia, se encontró en una habitación llena de pergaminos, todos ellos escritos. Dice que había cientos y cientos, abarrotando el lugar. Tuvo que irse por donde vino, pero al salir de la habitación ya no estaba en el pasillo anterior. Los lugares cambian de lugar en Hogwarts, está claro. 

      - ¡Vaya! Pues puede llegar a ser una pesadilla… -dijo Walter-. No sé… imaginaros que no llegáis nunca al sitio donde queréis llegar y os perdéis en un laberinto de habitaciones y…

      - ¡Tampoco hay que dramatizar, Walter! –exclamó Samiña-. No he sabido yo nunca de alguien que se perdiera por Hogwarts de por vida, puedes estar tranquilo.

      Al fin llegaron al vestíbulo del castillo, donde se encontraba la estatua de Harry Potter. El lugar estaba repleto de alumnos cuchicheando y mirando al lugar donde debía de estar esa estatua ya que… ¡la estatua había desaparecido! Toda la gente parecía muy nerviosa y extrañada.

      - Pues mira que la profesora McGonagall nos avisó que nadie iba a robar esta estatua –decía un niño de primer curso-. ¡Va y desaparece en unas pocas horas!

      - ¿Cómo es posible que se hayan llevado la estatua? –preguntó Walter.

      - No se sabe muy bien lo que ha pasado. Todo ha ocurrido esta noche. Los profesores se han reunido muy temprano y están hablando, creo, con el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore para poder saber que camino seguir –August se les había acercado.

      - ¡Buenos días, August! ¿Ya has desayunado? –le preguntó Henry.

      - Sí, ahora mismo nos marchamos a nuestra primera clase: Historia de la Magia. ¡Estoy deseoso de comenzar! ¿Vosotros que tenéis?

      Henry no tenía ni idea. A decir verdad, tampoco sabía todavía que número de clases, ni que clases se impartían en aquel colegio de hechicería. La tía de Xinerva enseñaba algo llamado Transformaciones, sino había oído mal, y un tal Snape, según había dicho el hermano odioso de Versher, tenía a su mano la clase de Pociones. A parte de eso, todo era un misterio para él.

      - Ah, ahora lo entiendo. Aún no habéis entrado en el Gran Comedor a desayunar, ¿no? Pues ya podéis ir yendo. Los prefectos de cada casa suelen dejar los horarios de las clases encima de las mesas correspondientes –explicó August, sonriente, mientras se ajustaba sus gafas grandotas-. Los vuestros deben estar ya hace tiempo en la mesa, seguro.

      Se despidieron de August y entraron en el Gran Comedor. Estaba llena de alumnos. Muchos de ellos estaban aún desayunando y otros entraban, como en el caso de Henry y sus amigos, a desayunar. Algunos alumnos, en cambio, ya habían desayunado y salían del Gran Comedor con sus mochilas, libros y hasta calderos.

      La mesa de los gryffindors estaba medio llena. Henry se sentó en el mismo lugar que la noche anterior. Había grandes tazones de leche y bandejas con apetitosos bollos y gachas de avena de todos los tamaños en todo lo largo y ancho de la mesa. Todo tenía una pinta exquisita, al igual que el banquete de la noche anterior. 

      - Los horarios deben de ser esos papeles que hay debajo de los tazones –dijo Xinerva, sentada al lado de Henry.

      Henry levantó levemente su gran tazón y, mientras comía un estupendo bollo de chocolate caliente, restregó el papel delante suyo.

      - Transformaciones, Herbología, Historia de la Magia, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Pociones, Astronomía, Encantamientos,… Vaya, nunca pensé que pudieran existir tales nombres para unas asignaturas de un colegio. Se acabaron las matemáticas y ciencias y historia (bueno, historia de los muggles, quiero decir) y…

      - Ya nos acostumbraremos, Henry –dijo Walter, sorbiendo un poco de leche.

      - Claro, no hay otro remedio, pero…        

      - ¡Pues empezamos bien! –exclamó Xinerva, frunciendo el entrecejo y sin parar de mirar su horario.

      A John se le derramó un poco de leche con cacao en la túnica del respingo que dio por la exclamación de Xinerva.

      - ¡Vaya susto que me has dado! ¿Qué ocurre?

      - Lo siento, John, pero, ¿os habéis fijado que tenemos ahora mismo, a las 9 en punto? Tenemos Pociones, y con Severus Snape, claro, y además una doble clase. Snape es el jefe de la casa de Slytherin y es, según he oído decir a mi tía en más de una ocasión, un tipo repugnante. Se porta fatal con cualquier alumno que no sea de Slytherin. 

      - Bueno, que le vamos ha… –comenzó a decir Henry.

      - Y además, para colmo, vamos a dar esa clase junto con los de Slytherin.

      - O sea, que nos mezclan en algunas clases con otros alumnos de primero de otras casas, ¿no? –preguntó Samantha.

      - Eso no está nada mal. Así conoceremos a más gente de otras casas. Sería triste hacernos amigos sólo de gente de Gryffindor –dijo John, algo más contento e intentando animar a Xinerva.

      - Ya verás como los de Slytherin no se convierten en nuestros amigos –dijo Xinerva, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño-. Con esa casa tendremos más enemigos que amigos, pongo la mano en el fuego.

      Terminaron de desayunar y salieron, junto con otros alumnos de primero, hacia la que iba a ser su primera clase en Hogwarts. Xinerva se acordaba de haberles oído, tanto a sus padres como a su tía, que las clases de Pociones se impartían en las mazmorras del castillo, pero no sabía por donde se debía de dirigir uno para llegar a tales sitios. Henry notó un retortijón en la tripa cuando estaban en el vestíbulo al oírle explicar aquello de las mazmorras. ¿Mazmorras? Pero, ¿no tienen ese nombre aquellos lugares donde, hace cientos de años, encerraban a los presos y los torturaban? Dios, era impensable dar clase en lugares tan siniestros.

      Vieron como algunos alumnos de primero de Gryffindor penetraban por la puerta del vestíbulo, por la cual habían entrado la noche anterior los de Slytherin para ir a sus respectivos dormitorios. Los siguieron y bajaron por unas escaleras a pasillos subterráneos, todos ellos alumbrados con antorchas dispuestas en argollas por todo lo largo de las paredes. Aquella luminosidad daba un carácter siniestro y triste al lugar, como si hubieran entrado en un cementerio. 

      - Gracias a Dios que no estamos en Slytherin –le decía John a Henry, en voz baja, mientras se acercaban a donde se habían quedado reunidos los alumnos de Gryffindor a los que habían seguido-. Si los pasillos cercanos a los dormitorios de Slytherin son así, no quiero ni pensar en el lugar donde duermen toda esta gente. Me dan lástima, de veras que sí.

      Habían llegado al aula donde se impartía Pociones y estaban enfrente de su puerta. Todos discutían de forma nerviosa, sobre el lugar y sobre que "¡no es un lugar muy lindo, la verdad!". Alumnos de Slytherin también se habían acercado a la puerta, éstos mucho más sonrientes y contentos. 

      Al fin apareció el profesor Snape, saliendo de un puerta contigua a la del aula de Pociones. Era un hombre alto, de nariz larga con forma de gancho y de largo pelo negro, muy mal cuidado. Tenía cara de pocos amigos, siempre frunciendo el entrecejo, e iba vestido totalmente con capa y túnicas negras, lo cual le da un aspecto aún más peligroso y monstruoso si cabía. Sin decir ni pió, les abrió la puerta con un toque de su antigua varita y entró delante de ellos. Los de Slytherin fueron los primeros en entrar y los de Gryffindor les siguieron con pasos lentos y miradas aterradoras, como si se dirigieran a sentarse a declarar sobre un homicidio. El aula era un lugar muy frío y tétrico, al igual que los pasillos de afuera, lleno de frascos de cristal con substancias voluminosas y pegajosas de difícil identificación, distribuidos en estantes a lo largo de toda la mazmorra. 

      Cuando todos se hubieron sentado, el profesor Snape pasó lista rápidamente, como si estuviera en una competición de lectura, sin mirar tan siquiera a las personas que gritaban "¡presente!". 

      - Otro año nuevo y otros alumnos nuevos. La verdad es que es bastante odioso tener a nuevos alumnos, sobre todo si son alumnos de poca capacidad intelectual, como seguro será vuestro caso –levantó la mirada del pergamino con la lista de la clase y la dirigió a todos y cada uno de los alumnos, lentamente y sin parpadear, de forma amenazadora. Más de uno se estremecía de miedo (sobre todo si era de Gryffindor). No se oía ni un simple susurro-. Estoy hasta las narices de tener gente inútil en mis clases. Yo quiero gente apta para estudiar y aprender a realizar toda clase de pociones, ya sean corrientes o fáciles como inusuales o difíciles. No necesito a ineptos que no pueden ni garantizar una simple poción _pintauñas_. Esas personas las considero totalmente desechables y, por consiguiente, lo mejor para ellos es desaparecer lo antes posible de mis clases. Son una perdida de tiempo.

      Hizo una pausa, mientras se tocaba la nariz ganchuda con su dedo índice de la mano derecha. 

      - Y, sin más dilación, os explicaré lo que haremos en este primer día. Quiero que abráis el libro por la página 12 y elaboréis la poción _silenciabocas_. Al beberlo estaréis media hora (la media hora del almuerzo que tenéis después de esta maravillosa clase) sin poder decir ni una sola palabra; la boca pegada de arriba abajo, sin poder abrirla. El que no lo consiga… –sonrió maliciosamente, enseñando sus amarillos y apestosos dientes sucios-… que se vaya preparando.

      Y todos se pusieron a trabajar, con el caldero a su lado y echando en él lo más cuidadosamente posible los ingredientes que se explicaban en "filtros y pociones mágicas". Snape, de mientras, se recorría todo el aula lentamente, como si fuera un guardián que estuviera vigilando de cerca a los alumnos. 

      Henry estaba muy nervioso. La primera clase en Hogwarts y ya comenzaban a preparar pociones mágicas. Y además ese profesor tan horroroso, siempre con su sobredimensionada nariz pegada a sus nucas, al igual que un águila acechando a sus víctimas. A su derecha tenía a John Abuys, que estaba bastante tranquilo, subiéndose sus gafas redondas mientras no paraba de leer en el libro de texto cual era el siguiente ingrediente a echar. Y a su derecha estaba Xinerva McGonagall, ella también muy nerviosa. Snape le producía un miedo atroz, como era de suponer. Pero el profesor no parecía que fuera a suscitar complicaciones sobre el hecho de ser la sobrina de una profesora, hasta que se quedó quieto al lado del caldero de Xinerva, mirándolos a todos con sus siniestros ojos negros.

      - Quiero hacer una puntualización que se me ha olvidado decírosla anteriormente. Quiero hacer saber que nadie tendrá ninguna clase de favoritismo por ser, por ejemplo, familiar de un profesor de este colegio. No quiero ningún pelota ni lameculos en mi clase, que quede bien claro –Xinerva miraba al profesor con los ojos empañados en lágrimas, sin poder pestañear siquiera-. Toda esa clase de gente la odio a muerte –bajó la mirada a donde Xinerva, sonriendo maliciosamente-. Podéis seguir con vuestro trabajo. Debéis acabar la poción _silenciabocas_ antes del término de la presente clase –muchos de Slytherin se rieron, sin siquiera cerrar la boca para disimular.

      A Henry le ardía la cabeza del enfado y del odio. Nunca hubiera imaginado que un profesor pudiera ser tan cruel. Ni había llegado a la mitad de su primera clase en Hogwarts y ya odiaba a un profesor de muy mala manera. Cuando Snape siguió su andadura por toda el aula y se alejó, le dio dos palmadas amistosas a Xinerva en el hombro. Ésta le sonrió, restregándose un pañuelo por los ojos. 

      Entonces un caldero se volcó en la parte de atrás del aula, impregnando gran parte del suelo con un líquido negro oscuro. 

      - ¡Lo siento, lo siento! –decía Walter Heartbutter muy nervioso y moviendo las manos descontroladamente, intentando levantar su caldero del suelo.

      El profesor Snape ya se había acercado a su lado, más veloz que una pantera negra.

      - Parece ser que aquí mismo, delante de mis narices, tengo a uno de los más torpes de clase. No sabe ni sostener un simple caldero. ¡Mira como has dejado todo el suelo, idiota! –entonces sacó su varita del interior de su túnica y, con un simple movimiento, dejó limpio todo el suelo-. 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor… ¡y da gracias a que no quite más puntos! 

      Cuando Walter por fin tuvo su caldero otra vez en su sitio de pie, Snape le siguió atacando descaradamente:

      - Tú eres el niño mimado que tiene una gorda morsa, a consentimiento de Dumbledore, en el colegio, ¿no es así? –Walter movió su cabeza de arriba abajo, lentamente. Muchos de Slytherin se volvieron a reír-. Si fuera yo el director del colegio, no permitiría que entrase en este castillo un animal tan horrendo, sucio, asqueroso y maloliente como ése. Las co…

      - ¡No tiene derecho a tratar así a los alumnos, profesor! ¡Si yo fuera el director, le echaría del colegio a patadas! –dijo un niño de Gryffindor, sentado en la otra esquina del aula. Era un muchacho moreno con espesas cejas muy pobladas de pelo negro.

      Todos miraron, desconcertados y temerosos a la vez, al niño de aquella esquina. Se había atrevido a replicar al profesor, y además de forma muy descarada. El profesor Snape, igual de tieso que siempre, se le acercó y lo fulminó con la mirada.

      - 80 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Vaya, parece que estáis en números rojos. No he sabido nunca de un primer día de clase en donde se desperdiciaran a la vez tantos puntos de una misma casa. ¿Tu nombre, muchacho?

      - Zabiel Zapuru, profesor –le contestó el niño moreno de espesas cejas negras muy firmemente, como si estuviera contestando a un teniente de la marina.

      - Esta tarde, al finalizar las clases, ven a esta misma aula y te impondré el castigo correspondiente. No te voy a quitar los ojos de encima en todo el curso, Zapuru. Vas a pagar negras tu descaro, ¿entiendes?

      - ¡Sí, profesor! –Zabiel seguía igual de firme en sus contestaciones.

      En los últimos 10 minutos de la doble clase de Pociones, Snape les hizo beber el potaje que tenía cada uno en su caldero para garantizar la buena composición de la poción _silenciabocas_. Por suerte, a todos, hasta a Walter, se les cerraron las bocas de par en par sin poderlas abrir, justificando el logro de la poción. Aún así, Snape felicitó de sobremanera a dos alumnos rubios y con coleta larga de Slytherin, alegando que ellos habían logrado conseguir el mejor color azul claro que debía tener la poción. 

      - Noseph McBurthy y Joseph McBarthy han logrado un color azul celeste superior a cualquiera de vosotros, novatos. Se merecen 20 puntos para Slytherin por cada uno de ellos, sin lugar a dudas –los dos alumnos sonreían con caras de idiota, sin poder abrir la boca.

      Al finalizar la doble clase de Pociones, era hora de almorzar, así que subieron al vestíbulo y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Pero fue bastante enojoso ya que, como había predicho el profesor Snape, durante la media hora del almuerzo no podrían despegar los labios. Así pues, se quedaron mirando con envidia como comían los demás alumnos.

      En la siguiente hora tuvieron su primera clase de Herbología, que se impartía en los invernaderos instalados en la parte de detrás del castillo. La profesora era una bruja regordeta y pequeña llamada Sprout, de un carácter amistoso y afable. El objetivo de aquella asignatura era el estudio, retoques y aprendizaje de las diferentes formas de plantación de toda clase de flores, plantas o arbustos, todas ellas de lo más extrañas (no se veían rosas y amapolas corrientes). Henry se quedó bastante pasmado al analizar aquel primer día una flor, parecida a la sencilla margarita, que de sus pétalos escupía un perfume delicioso. Aquella clase la compartían con los alumnos de Hufflepuff. Así pues, pudieron hablar con Versher y conocer amigos suyos.

      Antes de la comida, tuvieron la clase más monótona de todas: Historia de la Magia. La impartía el profesor Binns, que estaba muerto, es decir, era un fantasma (como lo era Nick Casi Decapitado). En sus clases no hacía más que leer y leer el tosco y gordo libro "historia de la magia", sin parar, mientras más de un alumno se quedaba somnoliento apoyando su cabeza en la mano. A Henry, por el contrario, aquella asignatura le gustaba. Siempre le había gustado la historia. La historia de los brujos le pareció la mar de interesante, mucho más que la de los muggles.

      Comieron con ganas (no habían probado bocado desde el desayuno) y a la tarde tuvieron dos clases más. La primera fue la de Encantamientos, con el profesor Flitwick, que era un verdadero enano (no llegaría al metro de estatura). Para poder ver bien a todos los alumnos se debía de subir a una pila de libros. Y en la siguiente hora, la tuvieron con la jefa de su casa, es decir, con la profesor McGonagall, la cual impartía Transformaciones. Ya al entrar al aula le dirigió una sonrisa bonachona a su sobrina, la cual le respondió tímidamente. Seguía sin gustarle que la sonriera, pero Henry notó en Xinerva una tranquilidad arrolladora en aquella clase. El golpe con el señor Snape no se le había olvidado, claro está, y aquella clase era para ella como tomar aire fresco por la rendija de un ventana en un día muy caluroso. Pero aunque la profesora McGonagall no era tan cruel como Snape, era muy estricta. Les obligó a transformar una mora en una bola pequeña de jabón, pero nadie lo consiguió completamente. Henry fue uno de los que mejor lo hizo. Al menos se le veían partes de jabón blanco, aunque seguía siendo mayoritariamente una mora (ya no comestible, por supuesto). A Xinerva también le fueron bastante bien las cosas, pero John Abuys al finalizar la clase seguía con la mora igual que al principio. Bastante irritado consigo mismo, acabo por comérsela.

      Por la noche subieron a uno de los torreones del castillo para establecer el primer contacto con las clases de Astronomía, q los impartía una mujer llamada Zafiesta, bastante misteriosa y de origen desconocido, de grandes orejas puntiagudas parecidas a las de un murciélago y de voz chillona y estridente. Era el primer año como profesora de la materia, ya que la anterior, la profesora Sinistra, tuvo que dejar el puesto por problemas mentales (Lord Voldemort tuvo que ver mucho con todo ello, según se rumoreaba por ahí). Aquella primera clase no pasaron de aprender tres o cuatro estrellas nuevas de la constelación de capricornio. 

      Pero lo que todos los alumnos esperaban con ansia era la primera clase de Vuelo. Eso de volar con una escoba debía de ser maravilloso y, a la vez, excitante. Les llegó la hora de establecer contacto con las escobas voladoras al próximo día, después de comer. Salieron contentos y casi corriendo por las puertas de la entrada hacía los terrenos del castillo. Allí les esperaba la profesora Hooch, que tenía el pelo bastante lleno de canas y los ojos de un extraño color amarillo, al lado de una treintena de escobas dispuestas en la hierba cortada. Aquellas clases de Vuelo las daban junto con los alumnos de Ravenclaw. August Forman se le veía muy sonriente, mirando con ojos ilusionados las escobas del colegio. 

      - ¡Hola August! –saludó Henry. 

      - ¡Hola Henry! Estoy deseoso de comenzar a volar, ¿tú no?

      - Claro que sí.

      La profesora Hooch los mandó a ponerse cada uno al lado de una escoba.

      - Ahora extended un brazo y decid fuertemente, y sin signos de nerviosismo, ARRIBA –dijo la profesora.

      - ¡ARRIBA! –gritaron todos a la vez.

      La escoba de Henry (bastante sucia, roída y vieja, a decir verdad) no se movió de su sitio. John y Xinerva, en cambio, no tuvieron problema alguno. Se les había saltado la escoba desde el suelo a sus manos en un santiamén, como si hubiera sido impulsada mediante una fuerza gravitatoria. Walter también tuvo problemas, pero al menos su escoba se impulsaba en el aire unos centímetros, aunque nunca llegase a sus manos, antes de caer irremediablemente otra vez al suelo. August, al igual que Xinerva y John, no tuvo problema alguno para acercar la escoba a su mano derecha.

      - ¡Arriba, arriba, arriba, arriba, arriba! –decía Henry, sin parar, y algo enojado por no haber conseguido mover ni un milímetro la dichosa escoba.

      - El hecho de no levantar la escoba del suelo explica que se os va a hacer bastante difícil vuestra familiarización con ellas –explicó la profesora Hooch. Oír aquello a Henry le sentó tan mal como si le hubieran dado una patada en el trasero-. Pero da igual. Es una simple prueba para establecer vuestra primera impresión con las escobas. No hay por lo que preocuparse. Sin más preámbulos, recoged las escobas, por favor, y traedlas con vosotros mientras me seguís.

      Condujo a  los alumnos cerca de los lindes del Bosque Prohibido, el bosque donde no se podía uno internar por estar totalmente prohibido. Allí había expuestos 4 manzanos, uno al lado de otro en una diferencia de unos 15 metros. En el suelo se podían ver una treintena de cestas medianas, propias para recolectar setas.

      - Bueno, cada uno de vosotros va a coger una cesta y va a intentar, lo más rápido posible, volar con la escoba sobre y entre estos manzanos y agrupar en las cestas 5 manzanas de cada uno de ellos. Lo haremos a parejas.

      A Henry le estaba entrando una paranoia total. No había logrado mover ni siquiera un milímetro la escoba del suelo. Muchos de los alumnos (la mayoría de ellos, en realidad) tampoco habían logrado coger la escoba desde el suelo, pero todos la habían movido algún centímetro al menos. Él ni eso. ¿Y ahora debía de volar entre manzanos recogiendo frutas? Sentía ganas de irse de allí corriendo. No quería hacer el ridículo.

      - Para volar, deslizaros en la escoba, entre medias de ella sin tocar nunca la punta, y dad un golpe seco al suelo con el píe –señaló la profesora Hooch. 

      Todos se prepararon como lo había explicado y la prueba dio comienzo. Primero fueron los alumnos de Ravenclaw, todos ellos dispuestos en parejas. A muchos les costó comenzar a volar, aunque estuvieran dale que te dale sin parar dando patadas al suelo con golpes más fuertes que los anteriores. Pero nadie se quedó sin volar, aunque casi nadie pudo aguantar en el aire el vuelo entre los 4 manzanos. Alguno que otro bajaba al suelo, medio llorando, con una pobre manzana en el cesto. Y las caídas de las escobas tampoco fueron pocas, aunque ninguna dolorosa. August Forman, en cambio, fue el mejor alumno de Ravenclaw. Hasta la profesora Hooch se quedó impresionada al ver su veloz vuelo entre los manzanos. Y ahí estaba él, todo sonriente y ajustándose sus grandotas gafas, mientras tenía el cesto lleno con las 20 manzanas que se requerían. 

      Cuando le tocó el turno a Gryffindor, Henry se puso al lado de John para ser su pareja, mientras Xinerva se ponía con Samantha Sinolde. Xinerva lo hizo bastante bien, aunque no consiguió llegar al último manzano, y Samantha no pasó del segundo manzano por caerse de la escoba cuando iba a recoger la 7ª manzana. Walter, que era pareja de un muchacho regordete llamado Juxo Xuxo, no pasó del primer árbol, recogiendo sólo 4 manzanas. Y al fin les llegó el turno a Henry y a John. 

      - ¿Preparados? –indicaba la profesora Hooch-. Pues… ¡YA!

      El pobre Henry se quedo en el suelo, dando una patada tras otra, con la escoba entre sus piernas, mientras que John Abuys se deslizaba limpiamente entre los manzanos, llenando el cesto que llevaba a su hombro. John acabó por caerse en el último manzano, consiguiendo 16 manzanas en total, pero Henry no se había movido de su sitio.

      - ¡Maldita sea! –murmuró entre sí, golpeando el suelo sin cesar.  

      - ¡No pienses en nada, Cortyon, y sigue dándole patadas al suelo! ¡Ten la mente en blanco y no te enfades! –le señaló la profesora Hooch, al lado suyo.

      ¿La mente en blanco? Pues no era fácil en aquellos momentos de rabia . Henry cerró los ojos, resoplando y intentando tranquilizarse. Todos lo lograban, ¿por qué él no? Cuando menos se lo esperaba, noto como las piernas se le levantaban del suelo unos centímetros, despacio y suavemente. A Henry se le iluminó la cara.

      - ¡Lo he conseguido! –gritó, levantando un brazo. Muchos aplaudieron.

      - ¡Cuidado! –oyó decir a la profesora Hooch.

      Entonces, sin previo aviso, la escoba se dirigió a toda prisa al tronco del primer manzano… ¡POMP! El pobre Henry se quedó en el suelo, con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

      - ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó la profesora Hooch, nerviosa. 

      Aquella noche, durante la cena, Henry no quería ni probar bocado. No tenía hambre. El enfado originado por la clase de Vuelo le quitaba el hambre de cuajo. John, Walter, Xinerva, Samantha, Samiña y hasta August, que se les acercó a la mesa un momento para hablar con ellos, intentaban consolarlo.

      - ¡Qué vergüenza! Estoy seguro de que ningún alumno ha sido en la historia de Hogwarts tan torpe con la escoba como lo soy yo.

      - Pero no le des más vueltas, Henry –dijo John, mientras pinchaba con el tenedor un trozo de salchicha-. Todos aprenden a volar, tarde o temprano. ¿A ti te cuesta un poco más? Pues vale, ¿y qué? 

      - Y no digas tonterías con eso de que no ha habido en Hogwarts gente tan torpe con la escoba –dijo Xinerva-. Por aquí habrán pasado toda clase de personas. Y ahora, come un poco o te pondrás enfermo –le cogió su plato vacío y le echó un par de pechugas de pollo.

      - Yo tampoco lo he hecho muy bien que digamos, Henry –añadió Walter, mientras Henry intentaba cortar las pechugas-. Ya has visto el golpetazo que me he dado contra el suelo, sin pasar siquiera el primer manzano.

      Pero Henry no dijo nada más hasta llegar a la sala común y dirigirse a su dormitorio, junto con John y Walter. Le costó conciliar el sueño, siempre dándole vueltas y más vueltas a la cabeza. Cuando por fin se durmió, tuvo un sueño muy inquieto sobre que la profesor Hooch les hacía una prueba con las escobas que consistía en traspasar volando un barranco y que él acababa cayéndose en las profundidades. 

            El ser cristalino y verdoso, en cambio, no tenía nunca necesidad de dormir. Aquella noche deambulaba por los pasillos del castillo, de un lado a otro. De pronto, como si tuviera una premonición, se puso enfrente de una puerta de aquel pasillo del tercer piso. Los pasos de alguien se hacían notar al otro lado de aquella puerta. Entonces la puerta se abrió y allí estaba el celador Gujer, retocándose su bigote con el dedo y, con la otra mano, llevando un candil. No tuvo tiempo de gritar ya que fue aspirado rápidamente por aquel ser cristalino y verdoso.


	7. La luciérnaga y el ratón

CAPÍTULO 7º: LA LUCIÉRNAGA Y EL RATÓN

      A la mañana siguiente, cuando entraron acompañados de Xinerva y sus amigas en el Gran Comedor para desayunar, percibieron un silencio bastante inusual en toda la inmensa sala.

      Nuestros amigos se sentaron donde siempre. Henry estaba dispuesto a atacar rápidamente todos los apetitosos bollos de chocolate posibles q tuviera al alcance de la mano, pero Xinerva le propinó un golpe seco con el codo antes de poder siquiera rozar alguno.

      - ¡No pruebes bocado aún! –le susurró la niña, mirando extrañada a toda la gente de alrededor.

      Y es que no era rara la actitud de la sobrina de la profesora McGonagall. Algo fuera de lugar estaba ocurriendo en aquella sala. El Gran Comedor se fue llenando poco a poco, es decir, los alumnos ocupaban sus lugares en la mesa pero no volvían a levantarse. Lo más extraño era que nadie probaba bocado. Todos miraban a la parte delantera del comedor, donde estaba dispuesta la gran mesa de los profesores. 

      - Algo ha ocurrido –dijo John, subiéndose las gafas y mirando incesantemente a aquella mesa. 

       Henry miró a su amigo por un momento y después, mecánicamente, él también dirigió la mirada a aquel lugar. Albus Dumbledore estaba de pie, impasible, mirando a todos los alumnos q entraban por la gran puerta. Una vez reunidos todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts en el Gran Comedor, el barbudo director rompió el incómodo silencio que se respiraba en el ambiente:

      - ¡Buenos días a todos! Agradezco vuestro silencio porque os quiero dar a conocer una noticia acaecida esta misma noche, la cual me tiene algo preocupado. Puede que no sea nada grave, pero si bastante extraña –el semblante del director daba un poco de miedo al notársele bastante serio y tenso-. Esta noche ha desaparecido el señor Gujer, nuestro nuevo celador. La profesora McGonagall quiso hablar con él esta misma mañana sobre temas gastronómicos, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado. 

      Susurros y más cuchicheos se fueron esparciendo por todas las largas mesas de los alumnos. 

      - ¿Cómo que ha desaparecido? –preguntó Henry a Xinerva, John y los demás.

      - Seguro que tenía ganas de irse de vacaciones y… –comenzó a decir Walter, moviendo los brazos lentamente como sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

      - ¿De vacaciones? ¡Pero si acabamos de empezar el curso! –exclamó John.

      - ¡Pues le habrá salido una urgencia por algún lado! –se defendió el dueño de _Moham_, la morsa-. No sé, no creo que sea tan grave la cosa. Ya aparecerá. Dumbledore se preocupa de las cosas demasiado pronto, creo yo. Sólo ha desaparecido por una noche, nada más, ¿no? ¡No es para tanto, vaya!

      - ¿Y la estatua de Harry Potter y sus amigos? –le preguntó Xinerva a Walter, frunciendo el entrecejo-. ¿No creerás que a aquélla también le salió algo urgente por algún lado, no?

      Walter se quedó unos momentos pensativo antes de contestar a la niña.

      - No creo que se pueda relacionar una cosa con la otra, Xinerva. Además…

      - ¡Calla! ¡Dumbledore vuelve a hablar! –cortó Henry, mirando la mesa de los profesores.

      - Sé que muchos de vosotros pensáis que todavía es pronto para preocuparse, sí. Sólo ha desaparecido por unas pocas horas, ya lo sé, pero no es normal esa actitud. Si al señor Gujer le ha ocurrido algo inesperado q le obligara a irse de Hogwarts ahora mismo, debería de haberlo comunicado rápidamente a cualquier profesor, o a mí mismo. Pero a nadie le ha llegado tal notificación –se retocó por un momento la larga barba blanca, sin decir nada-. También se me pasó por la cabeza que todo esto haya podido ser una novatada de algún o algunos alumnos de sexto ó séptimo curso. El señor Gujer no es un mago cualificado y no sería difícil, por ejemplo, haberlo metido mediante algún hechizo de movimiento en algún armario, encerrarlo en el mismo y dejarlo allí por un buen tiempo. 

      Se oyeron algunos cuchicheos, especialmente entre los alumnos más veteranos. No estaban de acuerdo con aquella desconfianza por parte de Dumbledore. Alguna que otra risita maliciosa aislada también se pudo percibir (encerrarlo en un armario, ¡qué ocurrencias!).  

      - Si ha sido el resultado de alguna gamberrada, por favor pido a los encargados de la trastada den la cara ahora mismo y se disculpen, devolviendo al señor Gujer a sus quehaceres diarios. No habrá castigo con tal de confesarse.

      Durante un minuto nadie dijo nada, ni tampoco se levantó ningún alumno de su asiento. Todos seguían mirando expectantes al viejo director del colegio.

      - Está bien –prosiguió el anciano profesor-. Muchas gracias por vuestra colaboración y seguid desayunando y continuando con vuestros quehaceres rutinarios de todos los días. En cuanto surjan nuevas noticias sobre el señor Gujer, os las haré saber personalmente en cualquier otro banquete del Gran Comedor.

      Y, a continuación, se sentó en su bella silla de madera de caoba, mientras comenzaba a hablar a los profesores de su alrededor. Todos le prestaban atención, sin probar bocado de su desayuno.

      - ¡A otra cosa, mariposa! –dijo Walter Heartbutter, mientras untaba una rebanada de pan con mermelada de frambuesa naranja (sabía a sandia).

      - Para ti todo esto ha sido una simple chorradita, según me parece –dijo Xinerva, algo enojada-. ¡Maldita sea! Si a Dumbledore se le ha ocurrido decírnoslo, será por algo, ¿no? 

      John, Henry y las amigas de Xinerva (Samiña y Samantha) se quedaron mirando a la niña coletuda algo temerosos. No era para ponerse de tan mal genio, pensaban. Walter, en cambio, iba por el segundo mordisco de la rebanada, como si no le hubieran dicho nada.

      - Xinerva, todavía no se sabe nada, es decir, puede que, al fin y al cabo, haya sido una broma de algún que otro estudiante, como bien nos ha dicho Dumbledore –comenzó hablando John-. No me parece que haya que darle, por lo menos por ahora, demasiada importancia a este asunto. Walter tiene razón: sólo ha desaparecido por una noche, ni más ni menos.

      La hija de la profesora McGonagall, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño y después de sorber un poco de zumo de naranja, contestó de mal talante:

      - Lo de si ha sido una trastada ya lo podéis ir descartando, porque, como habéis podido observar, nadie se ha proclamado culpable. Debe de ser algo más gordo que eso.

      - ¿Y si el autor de la novatada no ha querido dar la cara? –preguntó Samiña.

      - No creo que nadie de este colegio se atreviera a no dar la cara cuando el profesor Dumbledore le pide que lo haga, y además con la oferta de suspender el consiguiente castigo.

      - ¿Por qué no hablamos de otra cosa? –preguntó Henry, con una sonrisa forzada, intentando aliviar los ánimos un poco caldeados al ver las miradas de mal genio que se dirigían entre sí las dos amigas-. Por ejemplo… ¿qué clase tenemos ahora? –Henry cogió su horario y lo remiró rápidamente-. ¡Anda! Ahora mismo, a primera hora, nos corresponde una clase nueva: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. ¿Las Artes Oscuras? Da un poco para atrás, ¿no creéis? Parece como si nos fuéramos a medir contra enemigos totalmente desconocidos y, a la vez, terroríficos, todos ellos con conocimientos siniestros.

      - La verdad es que todo eso de las Artes Oscuras es algo así –le comenzó explicando John. Al oír aquello, Henry se puso algo lívido, pero se sintió inmediatamente reconfortado al ver que su amigo sonreía-. ¡Vaya, Henry, no quería asustarte! No te apures, que no nos van a meter en trifulcas peligrosas con seres extraños, en eso puedes estar seguro. Lo que quiero decir es que, según me explicaron mis padres, o mi hermano Lucien, nos van intentar instruir para lograr tener una base, o algo más, de la que podamos sacarle jugo en algún que otro momento de peligro que podamos tener contra esas Artes Oscuras. Lord Voldemort, el mago más tenebroso que ha existido jamás en la Tierra y que en estos momentos está extinguido para siempre, puede ser un ejemplo perfecto de lo que son las Artes Oscuras. Él fue el precursor, sin lugar a dudas, de estas artes, llevándose consigo mismo para su conveniencia muchos magos y brujas que estudiaron en este mismo colegio (los de la casa Slytherin, sobretodo) y en otros lugares.

      - Pero si su máximo precursor ha muerto, ¿para qué estudiar esta materia cuando las Artes Oscuras habrán desvanecido, o estarán apunto? –preguntó Henry, removiendo su tazón de chocolate con leche caliente.

      John Abuys se puso serio, mientras recogía un par de tostadas con crema de naranja.

      - ¡Nunca se sabe! El Mal en mayúsculas, como siempre oí decir a mi padre, puede resurgir y extenderse del lugar más recóndito e impensable. 

      Terminaron de desayunar y, rápidamente, se fueron hacia la primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sólo Xinerva sabía el camino a seguir para llegar a ella, pero no tuvieron tampoco mucha perdida ya que se encontraron con toda su clase que se dirigía al mismo lugar. Sus pasos fueron dirigidos al amplio segundo piso del castillo.

      La puerta del aula estaba abierta y dentro no había nadie. La profesora aún no había llegado. Los alumnos de primero de Gryffindor, llevando sus pesadas maletas, entraron en la estancia y Henry y los demás se sentaron en el lado derecho por la parte intermedia, cerca de los largos ventanales de forma barroca que se extendían por toda la pared. 

      - Esta clase, según parece, no vamos a darla junto con otra casa –dijo John, algo desilusionado y mirando a su alrededor, delante y detrás.   

      - ¿Qué libro o libros utilizaremos para esta extraña asignatura? –preguntó Samantha, mientras todo el mundo iba sacando libros, plumas y demás enseres de sus mochilas o maletas.

      - A mí no me preguntes –le contestó Henry, rascándose la cabeza y mirando sus libros encima de la mesa-. No tengo ni la más remota idea.

      - Éste  titulado "Las defensas esenciales contra la Magia Negra" tiene pinta de ser para esta asignatura. Además, todos los demás libros, excepto el de "La magia y sus magos", los hemos empezado a utilizar en las demás materias –explicó John-. Vamos, seguro que estos dos acaban siendo para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. 

      Pasaron unos diez minutos y todavía la profesora no había llegado. Todos los niños hablaban y cuchicheaban sus chismes sin parar, siendo aquello parecido a un gallinero.

      - ¡La puntualidad no es el fuerte de algunos profesores! –exclamó Xinerva.

      - ¿No te creerás que ha desaparecido, al igual que la estatua de Potter y el celador Gujer, verdad? –preguntó Walter, riéndose-. ¡Mira que hay alumnos que se atreven hasta con los profesores para encerrarlos en un armario! ¡Debemos andar con cuidado si no queremos acabar metidos en un bote grandote de basura, o alguna otra cosa parecida!

      Todos rieron con ganas, hasta Xinerva (aunque le costó lo suyo, pero el enfado del desayuno se le había pasado en poco tiempo, por suerte).

      Al oír y ver unas pequeñas chispas azules desde el pasillo vacío que se podía entrever por la puerta abierta (todos los alumnos estaban en clase en esos momentos, dejando los corredores bastante solitarios), el silencio se estableció en un santiamén. Alguien se acercaba desde el corredor, por la parte izquierda (por donde ellos mismos habían accedido al lugar). Era curioso: a la vez del sonido de las chispillas (como si estuviera ardiendo una pequeña hoguera por ahí cerca), se podía escuchar un sonido articulado, rodante; algo así como si se les acercara un carrito con ruedas. 

      Henry y los demás alumnos situados en la parte derecha del aula fueron los que mejor pudieron ver lo que les venía. Lo primero que apareció fue una mano sujetando una varita, de la cual salían, intermitentemente, chispitas azul claras que se dirigían hacía el suelo. Y después apareció una mujer morena en una silla de ruedas. Con las chispas de la varita hacía rodar el aparato, dirigiéndolo a donde ella quisiese. 

      Sonriente entró en el aula y, al llegar a la mitad de la estancia, se paró en seco y viró la silla de ruedas en su propio eje 90 grados, colocándose a la vista de los alumnos. Era una mujer joven, de un veinticinco años, y muy guapa. Llevaba un pelo liso, largo y negro como la pez que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Tenía unos ojos del mismo color que las chispas que había estado chisporreteando la varita, como el cielo claro de un mediodía de verano, y sus labios estaban pintados de un color escarlata muy fuerte que los hacía vistosos desde muy lejos. 

      - Perdón por el retraso, mis queridos alumnos nuevos, pero el profesor Dumbledore nos reunió a todo el profesorado en su oficina después del desayuno para hablar durante unos diez minutos –tenía una voz cálida, tranquila y suave, como la brisa del mar, y no paraba de sonreír-. Mi nombre es Elaine Rigby y soy la encargada de impartiros (con vuestro permiso, claro), por vez primera, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.   

      Por un momentos los repasó a todos los alumnos con la mirada, como si estuviera buscando a alguien en especial de clase.

      - Está bien, pues vayamos a eso que tenemos todos los profesores manía de hacer al comienzo de cada clase: pasar lista.

      A cada alumno que levantaba la mano o exclama "¡presente!" al oír su nombre le dirigía una grata sonrisa. Aquello a todos les encantó: todos habían temido que el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras fuera un ogro como lo era Snape. En muchos casos, sobre todo cuando el nombre (o el apellido) del niño era inverosímil, la profesora Rigby sacaba un comentario a relucir, como "¡vaya nombre más bonito!" o "¿de dónde son tus padres para tener tal apellido?", etc.

      - Bien –continuó hablando la profesora, después de finalizado con toda la lista (Zabiel Zapuru era el último) y haberse acercado con la silla de ruedas a la mesa del profesor para dejar el pergamino con los nombres en ella-. Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es una de las materias más importantes, sin lugar a dudas, de todas las que se imparten en este colegio. Tenéis que ser resistentes contra todo el Mal que se puede cernir en cualquier momento, o en cualquier parte. Por fortuna, hemos atravesado ya muy malos tiempos a raíz del resurgimiento del Arte Oscuro, pero ello no quiere decir que no pueda reestablecerse de nuevo –Henry miró a su lado, a John, y éste asintió seriamente-. Puede que no de la misma manera, pero si de otras porque siempre habrá mentes torcidas con finalidad malvada y destructiva. Debéis aprender a defenderos de todo ello con astucia, energía y, como no, inteligencia, que esta última es una de las cualidades más importantes de todo buen mago.

      La profesora Rigby desvió su mirada hacia la silla de rueda en donde estaba sentada. Se había puesto algo sería y ya no sonreía abiertamente.

      - Delante vuestro justamente podéis apreciar una de las consecuencias de las Artes Oscuras –explicó, volviendo a mirar a sus nuevos alumnos-. Lord Voldemort, el mago tenebroso que se elevó a cotas de poder muy pocas veces conocidas, fue el autor de mi parálisis total por debajo de la cintura. Me sorprendió con un Hechizo Incurable que no pude reprimir hace dos años, estando en mi propia casa y después de haberme negado a seguirle. Todos mis queridos compañeros de clase de Hogwarts de la casa Slytherin habían sucumbido por segunda vez a las órdenes de Voldemort después de su resurgimiento hace 3 años. Sí, yo misma también fui aliada de Lord Voldemort, es decir, fui una mortífaga (así nos hacíamos llamar entre nosotros, necios que éramos), pero no quise volver a las andadas con su retorno. Había abierto los ojos, había cambiado. Aquello era el Mal, y yo no quería ser partícipe de él. En este punto debo agradecer profundamente al profesor y director del colegio Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, ya que su ayuda fue totalmente necesaria y fundamental en mi recuperación  para poder salir airosa de aquel agujero en el cual me encontraba presa.

      La explicación de la profesora Rigby había recaído en los alumnos de forma fulminante y tuvo que pasar un cierto tiempo para que despertaran de su ensimismamiento y uno de ellos se aventurase a preguntar algo:

      - ¿Sí, señor…?, espera un momento, que no puedo recordar vuestros apellidos tan fácilmente… –comenzó a decir la profesora, sonriendo, al ver a un niño de pelo largo y rubio de la tercera fila levantar la mano.

      - Pitzcher, profesora Rigby –apuntó el alumno.

      - Eso Pitzcher. ¿Qué querías preguntarme?

      - Profesora, ¿su parálisis no se puede sanar de alguna manera? La magia está muy avanzada, ¿no es así? Debe de haber alguna solución al respecto.

      Elaine Rigby volvió a ponerse seria.     

      - Cuando vuestro cuerpo es atacado por uno de los llamados Hechizos Incurables (que hay infinidad de clases), la posibilidad de recuperación total es mínima. Por eso se les llaman así. Puede ocurrir que la persona que te descargue el hechizo no sea muy habilidosa en ese terreno y, por lo tanto, el hechizo no te dañe completamente. En estos casos puede haber alguna solución, aunque hay que buscarla lo antes posible, sin que sea demasiado tarde. Pero cuando la persona que te hechiza es tan poderosa, como en mi caso fue el temible Lord Voldemort, las consecuencias son totalmente nefastas e inquebrantables. Se me es imposible mover los pies, ni con ayuda del más grande contrahechizo que pueda existir. Estoy postrada a esta silla de ruedas de por vida –la profesora notó como los alumnos ponían caras de espanto y tristeza al oír sus palabras y, para corregir aquel momento, se rió alegremente-. Por favor, no quiero que toméis mi caso como algo tremendo o escalofriante. No quiero que os asustéis. Mi caso es extremo. No creáis que mañana mismo, al ir a desayunar, os van a hechizar de este modo. Los Hechizos Incurables están rigurosamente prohibidos por el  Ministerio de Magia, como lo están otros tantos más originados mediante la Magia Oscura. Os voy a enseñar a defenderos de todo ello, sí, pero, como podréis suponer, en este primer curso no llegaréis a aprender demasiado. Sois aún unos niños que acaban de comenzar en el mundo de la magia. Os queda mucho terreno por explorar, estaros tranquilos. 

      Hizo con la varita un movimiento giratorio delante suya y apareció un libro de texto en el aire, que calló plácidamente en su regazo. 

      - Pedí al profesor Dumbledore que me dejara dar clase con este libro que deberéis tener todos vosotros delante vuestro (o sino es que lo dejasteis en el Callejón Diagon olvidado, o en casa, o simplemente no lo comprasteis). Es la primera vez que se utiliza en Hogwarts el libro llamado "Las defensas esenciales contra la Magia Negra", de Birok Nederland. Me parece…

      Se oyó un repentino movimiento de libros, dejando despejado los pupitres con el único de ellos que ahora mismo interesaba.

      - ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se rió la profesora Rigby-. Veo que tenéis muchas ganas de estudiar. Como decía antes de que me interrumpierais, este libro me parece esencial e insustituible para vuestro primer contacto con las enseñanzas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Todo el primer trimestre lo pasaremos estudiando las diferentes clases de varitas que se pueden encontrar en el mundo y que aparecen alfabéticamente en dicho libro. El segundo trimestre será mucho más práctico, con la enseñanza de algunos contrahechizos sencillos, pero importantes, y con los intentos de aprender a controlar la mente (aprender a tranquilizarla en los momentos más tensos). Y en el tercer trimestre, aunque aún no pueda asegurarlo porque estoy negociándolo con el profesor Dumbledore, puede que podáis establecer vuestro primer contacto con la nueva "Selciya", Lugar de las Mil Puertas. Por el momento, muchachos, abrid el libro por la página novena… bueno, creo que era la novena –remiró su libro que tenía en el regazo, mientras se reía-. ¡No, incorrecto! ¡Es la décima página! Fue un descuido, nada más (que, aunque no lo creáis, los profes también nos equivocamos). Pues eso: abrid por la página 10 y empezaremos a leer un poco sobre las 3 clases importantes y generales en las que se pueden diferenciar todas las varitas del mundo, aunque, como podréis comprobar más adelante, cada una de esas tres clases se puede dividir en otras tantas y tantas subclases.  

      Absolutamente nadie supo muy bien que quiso decir la profesora con aquello de las puertas. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? Todos ponían cara de pasmados, y fue Zabiel Zapuru, el valiente estudiante que se había atrevido a replicar delante del profesor Snape, quien preguntó sobre el tema, mientras todos los demás intentaban ponerse en la décima página del libro de texto.

      - Sí…

      - Zapuru, profesora Rigby, mi apellido es Zapuru.

      - ¡Gracias, guapo! ¿Qué querías preguntarme?

      - ¿De qué hablaba usted con aquello de las mil puertas?

      Todos dejaron de mirar el libro para atender a la profesora en su contestación. La profesora Rigby, por un momento, no dijo nada sin dejar de sonreír a sus alumnos.

      - Sabía que lo preguntaríais, mis queridos niños, pero por ahora no quiero desvelaros demasiado del asunto. Todo os llegará en su momento, sed pacientes (es la primera clase, no seáis brutos, ¡ja,ja,ja!), ya que, como dije, es todavía una sencilla idea que estoy proponiendo al profesor Dumbledore para, a mi parecer, intentar enseñar de forma más atrayente y, a la vez, garantizando una buena educación anti-Artes Oscuras. Selciya, Lugar de las Mil Puertas, es un… ¿cómo podría explicároslo de forma que lo entendierais?… bueno, sí, es una clase de estudio, como todos esos estudios donde trabajan los actores y actrices muggles para sus películas. Es algo relativamente nuevo, como os digo, que se abrió al público no hace ni un par de años, y en algunos colegios ya lo están practicando. Allí, actores magos y actrices brujas hacen de las suyas para, de alguna manera, intentar enseñar magia de diferentes maneras… pero no es solamente eso, ya que no es un lugar que se encuentre en la Tierra… pero, como lo he repetido antes, no sé si se podrá llegar a realizar el proyecto de utilizar Selciya como aprendizaje. La última palabra la tiene Dumbledore, o sea que no le deis más vueltas. Y ahora vayamos con las 3 clases generales de varitas. 

       La explicación de la profesora les dejo aún más aturdidos que antes, pero no por ello dejaron de leer el libro de texto durante todo el tiempo que restaba de clase. Henry, en aquel primer día de clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, supo de la existencia de las 3 Clases Importantes de varitas: las llamadas _Normales_, es decir, las que se utilizaban en la mayoría de los casos (todas las de Hogwarts eran de esa clase); las _Aguamares_, que era una clase de menor uso entre los magos y que consistían en varitas construidas mediante agua de mar unida a substancias sólidas; y las _Piedrastas_ que, como su propio nombre indica, eran hechas con piedra, y más concretamente piedra volcánica.

      Pero antes de finalizar la clase, la profesora Rigby, como si no hubiera dejado ya demasiado absortos a los pequeños alumnos después de su media-revelación del Lugar de las Mil Puertas, con otro vaivén de la varita hizo aparecer delante suya una bolsita trasparente llena de bolitas de cristal de colores del tamaño de cerezas grandes.

      - ¡Son canicas! –exclamó de repente Walter Heartbutter, y se tapó la boca sonrojándose mientras todos se reían de su exaltación.

      - Sí, mi querido Heartbutter (vaya, me acordé de tu apellido rápidamente), son canicas –afirmó la profesora Rigby, levantándolas por encima de su cabeza y, posteriormente, depositando la bolsa encima de la mesa grandota del profesor-. Ahora quiero que vengáis en orden de lista (yo os iré llamando por vuestro nombre y apellido, al igual que os hicieron en la Selección) y vais a ir cogiendo cada uno una sola canica. Sois exactamente, si no me equivoqué contándoos, 28 alumnos y, por tanto, en esa bolsa hay 28 canicas de diferentes colores y tonalidades. 

      Con cara de total extrañeza, sin saber que se proponía ahora la profesora, todos fueron pasando por delante de su mesa al oír su nombre (empezando con John Abuys y terminando con Zabiel Zapuru) y cogiendo su correspondiente canica de la bolsa. 

      - ¿De qué color te ha tocado a ti, Xinerva? –preguntaba John a la coletuda muchacha, en medio de los murmullos que se oían por todo el aula (¡lo que podían dar de hablar unas simples canicas!). 

      - Es totalmente blanca. ¿Y la tuya?

      - Un verde bien clarito.

      - ¡Pues el mío es de un marrón chillón que no me gusta nada! –se quejó Walter, mientras Samantha y Samiña no paraban de reírse, enseñando sus canicas de color canela y amarillo verdoso respectivamente.

      - ¿Y el tuyo, Henry?

      - Naranja, un naran…

      - Bueno, queridos alumnos, os pido un poco de silencio (ese silencio tan delicioso que habéis tenido la bondad de dirigirme durante toda la clase espero que no se os esconda y escape en estos últimos momentos) –dijo la profesora Rigby con su dulce voz, silenciando a todo el mundo (Henry inclusive)-. Estas canicas que os reparto las deberéis de guardar hasta el final de curso cual una gran reliquia. Tenedlas en vuestros dormitorios y nunca las trasportéis por ahí, de clase en clase, o en los recreos y tiempos libres, porque así es como acaban extraviándose. Son canicas que han sido encantadas por mi varita para que puedan hacer percibir una sensación a su alrededor, es decir, cada una de ellas exterioriza una clase de sentimiento. Por ejemplo, puede haber una canica que le produce a su propietario mucha alegría, lo cual querría decir que es una canica con un sentimiento muy jovial y divertido. Pero también puede haber otra que resulte desagradable, hasta llegar a hacer sentir rencor. En ese caso sería una canica con el odio a flor de piel. Todos esos sentimientos son los que me deberéis de contestar para la última semana de curso (todavía tenéis muchísimo tiempo para desentrañar el misterio de vuestra canica).

      Henry daba vueltas a su canica naranja admirando su brillantez.

      - Y no os quiero quitar más tiempo. Os podéis ir ya, que os esperan en alguna otra clase… ¿o ahora tenéis que almorzar?… –la profesora Rigby se reía, mientras abría las puertas del aula con un movimiento de su varita y se acercaba a la salida con la silla de ruedas-. Bueno, en todo caso mi clase se terminó. ¡Hasta mañana!… si es que hay clase mañana, ¡qué despistada que estoy!

      Mientras recorrían el pasillo, Henry y sus amigos no paraban de hablar, al igual que todo el resto de clase, sobre la profesora Rigby.

      - ¿Habéis entendido bien todo lo de la canica? –preguntaba Walter, mientras se rascaba sus pelos rizados y rubios con actitud despistada.

      - Bueno, ¿qué es lo que había para entender? –le contestó Samiña-. Quiero decir que lo único a tener en cuenta con la canica es conocer la reacción que le hace identificarse, ¿entiendes? Espero que la mía, al menos, no sea precisamente una histérica.

      - ¿Pero cómo demonios vamos a lograr eso? –preguntó Henry, esquivando a un alumno ravenclaw de tercero que se dirigía en dirección contraria (el pasillo estaba atestado de gente, de alumnos que iban para un lado o para el otro tratando de ponerse en el camino correcto hacia su próxima clase)-. Mis canicas de casa las guardaba en un botecito de plástico y no tenía porque acordarme de ellas hasta el día que quería echar una partida de carreras con Nicolas y James. Todavía se me hace difícil pensar en una canica que pueda exteriorizar sus sentimientos… ¡Es totalmente absurdo!

      - Son mágicas, Henry, y la magia puede hacerte creer las cosas más impensables –explicó John Abuys.

      - ¡Ay, qué profesora más genial! Es majísima, estoy seguro. ¡Uf, al menos no ha sido algo como el horroroso Snape! –dijo Xinerva, sonriendo, aunque su sonrisa se desfiguró un poquito al pensar en lo siguiente que iba a expresar-. Todavía no me lo creo que fuera una slytherin. Es más inexplicable que eso de que las canicas puedan tener sentimientos. ¡No tiene ninguna pinta! Todos los slytherins son repulsivos.

      - ¡Nunca se sabe! Recuerda que fue una mortífaga. ¡Demonios, puede que al fin y al cabo no sea lo que parece! Pero creo…

      - ¡Ya nos lo ha explicado todo! ¡Es una persona que se arrepiente de su pasado! –exclamó Xinerva, dirigiendo a las gafas redondas de John una mirada indignada mientras éste no paraba de hablar.

      -…que tienes una idea demasiado fatalista hacia los slytherins. No sé, puede que algunos de ellos (no te digo la mayoría, ni mucho menos) sean buenas personas, alegres o, al menos, con los que se pueda hablar un poco sin acabar echándonos pestes. 

      La sobrina de la profesora McGonagall cruzó los brazos, refunfuñando, a la vez que comenzaban a subir unas escaleras detrás de compañeros de clase.

      - ¡Una casa que es supervisada por una persona tan vomitiva como Snape no puede tener alumnos con los que se pueda establecer una amistad!

      No volvieron a decir palabra hasta llegar al piso tercero y penetrar en el aula de Encantamientos, donde el profesor Flitwick montaba guardia subido en una docena de gruesos volúmenes enciclopédicos, restregando la varita por su oreja izquierda.

      Las primeras dos semanas se les esfumaron a los alumnos de primero antes de lo que pensaban. En todos esos días las clases fueron progresando lentamente, sin adelantar mucho en la materia en cuestión. Aún así, los trabajos extras para realizar en tiempos fuera de clase eran bastante continuos, sin pasar ni un único día sin tener algo que hacer al atardecer. 

      Lo que a Henry le pareció, hasta ese momento, el mejor día en el colegio Hogwarts fue aquel jueves en el que al fin pudo elevarse con su vieja escoba bastante tiempo, sin acabar con un golpe demasiado brusco. La profesora Hooch les obligó a realizar la misma prueba de los manzanos y los cestos, donde el muchacho pudo llegar hasta el segundo árbol, recogiendo 6 manzanas. No era mucho, pero la profesora Hooch le animó de sobremanera diciéndole que, tras una cierta práctica, lograría alzarse en el aire sin problema alguno. Henry y los demás se quedaron impresionados mirando como volaba August, cuando le tocó a él realizar por segunda vez la prueba de las manzanas. Se balanceó entre los 4 manzanos, cual una abeja velocísima, recogiendo las 20 preciadas manzanas, pero en menos tiempo, si cabe, que la semana anterior. Sin lugar a dudas, era el mejor alumno de vuelo de primero, no sólo entre los ravenclaws, sino entre las dos casas. La señora Hooch le dijo sonriendo que podría ser jugador de _quidditch_ en el equipo de Ravenclaw si se lo proponía, y aunque Henry no acertó a saber si la profesora estaba de broma o hablaba en serio, a August Forman se le quedó una cara de radiante felicidad que le duró hasta el termino de aquel día. 

      El mismo August y Versher Harreston acompañaban, una semana más tarde de aquella clase de vuelo y dos semanas después de la primera clase con Elaine Rigby, a Henry y John Abuys en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Era un lugar grandísimo, con amplias y largas baldas y estanterías repletas de libros de todas clases, casi todos más viejos que el hambre. Mesas igual de largas y anchas estaban dispuestas por todo el lugar y allí, en una esquina, una cuerda roja que se cruzaba de lado a lado a metro de altura dividía la Sección Prohibida y restringida con todas las demás estanterías. Henry ya había oído hablar de todo ello a August o su abuelo: los libros de la Sección Prohibida no se podían conseguir sin un permiso autorizado de algún profesor. Aquel choco rebosaba de volúmenes sobre Artes Oscuras.

      Era el atardecer, ya terminadas las clases, y los 4 amigos intentaban realizar los problemas o redacciones mandados por los profesores.

      - No sé si le va a hacer mucha gracia que echemos todo esto encima de la mesa a esa profesora con cara de buitre rapiña, pero nosotros debemos de acabar los trabajos que nos mandan. ¡Después que no se quejen! –dijo John, mirando de reojo entre sus gafas a la bruja que estaba sentada en una gran mesa de madera al lado de la Sección Prohibida. No paraba de remirar un libro gordote, mientras que de vez en cuando soltaba un siseo en señal de desaprobación a algún que otro ruido o voz sonora. 

      Acto seguido, el muchacho echó delante suyo lo que tenía dentro de una bolsa. En la mesa se esparcieron una veintena de hongos, setas y flores con grandes pétalos. 

      - Henry, no te escaquees –dijo, dirigiendo a Henry, que estaba sentado junto con August enfrente suyo, una malvada y sarcástica mirada.

      Éste, sonriendo, soltó lo que él tenía en otra bolsa, que era otro tanto de hongos y setas. La profesora Sprout les había mandado realizar para el próximo día una enumeración de todas las plantas, hongos y setas que tenían en las bolsas, distinguiendo cada uno de ellos con su respectivo nombre y características. Todo ello con ayuda, como no, del libro "Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos".

      - John, esa mujer es la señora Pince –explicó August, moviendo la cara hacia la profesora de cara afilada-. Es muy estricta, así que mejor andar con cuidado con ella.

      - No creo que se tenga que tener tanto cuidado como con Snape –negó John, a la vez que restregaba un pergamino y mojaba su pluma en la tinta.

      - Vamos a ir analizando este primer hongo oscuro, amorfo y rechoncho… –comenzó a decir Henry, con aire soñador, a la vez que abría su libro de "Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos" y recogía del tumulto de hongos, setas y flores uno excesivamente gordo-. Tiene pinta de ser venenoso.

      - Si queréis os presto un poco de ayuda –dijo Versher, mirando a John que estaba a su derecha acercándose una seta pequeña de color amarillo a sus ojos-. ¡Sólo te falta una potente lupa para ser un verdadero detective de setas, muchacho! Yo ya acabé ese trabajo hace una hora escasa, en los terrenos del colegio junto con amigos de clase. No me atrevía a traer todo esto a la biblioteca. Vais a dejar la mesa embarrada y con tierra. Como se entere la señora Pince, podríamos tener problemas.

      - ¡No seas aguafiestas, Versher! –contestó John de mal talante, mientras anotaba alguna característica de la seta amarilla-. Tú vigílala, y cuando veas que se acerca hacia aquí para sermonearnos, ¡nos damos el piro!

      - El piro el que se dio el señor Gujer, ¿qué no? –preguntó August, abriendo sus ojos que se veían extremadamente gigantes a través de los gruesos cristales de sus gafas-. Se esfumó hace un par de semanas, más o menos, y todavía no ha vuelto. ¿Se habrá enfadado con Dumbledore y todos los demás, cogiendo unas vacaciones imprevistas sin decir ni pío?

      - Es bastante curioso lo de el celador ese, ¿no creeis? –preguntó, a la vez, Versher.

      - ¿Tú también piensas en que detrás de todo esto hay algo siniestro, como Xinerva?  ¡Yo no me lo creo! –exclamó John.

      - No pienso igual que ella, no… 

      - Esa chica es demasiado mal pensada…

      - No creo que sea nada grave, al menos, pero no deja de ser curioso el hecho de que un hombre que acaba de comenzar a trabajar deje de hacerlo de la noche a la mañana sin decir absolutamente nada.

      - Estoy de acuerdo contigo –corroboró Henry, sin dejar de mirar lo que iba escribiendo en el pergamino-. Ese Gujer es un tipo extraño. 

      - Mi primera impresión al verle en la cena de la Selección, al llegar a Hogwarts, fue buena… Quiero decir que Snape es un tipo más extraño que él, ¿no? –preguntó August, mirando a John comparar dos setas de color verde y violeta que parecían idénticas-. Esas setas son iguales.

      - ¡No pueden ser! La profesora Sprout dijo que todos los ejemplares de las bolsas eran distintas.

      - Igual se equivocó al introducirlas dentro, no sé…

      - ¿Me dejas mirarlas, John? –preguntó Henry, alargando la mano.

      - Toma. No puedo distinguirlas. Parecen de la clase _viborosas_, pero…

      Entonces se oyó un portazo. Alguien había entrado en la biblioteca como un vendaval. La señora Pince se levantó de malhumor del asiento, sin parar de sisear con el dedo índice en la boca. Había sido Xinerva McGonagall, que se dirigía rápidamente, y sin hacer el menor caso a la señora Pince, hacia Henry y los demás. Traía mala cara: se le notaban los ojos rojos, clara evidencia de que había estado llorando, y tenía un humor de perros. 

      - ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás loca, cerrando con ese golpe la puerta de la biblioteca? La señora Pince es muy estricta y puede caerte una gorda… –le reprendió August a la niña coletuda, cuando ésta se sentaba al lado de John.

      - ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No tengo tiempo para pensar en la bibliotecaria!

      Por un momento nadie dijo nada, mirando sin pestañear a la sobrina de la profesora McGonagall. A August le caía una gota de sudor por la sien. 

      Fue John quien rompió el silencio:

      - ¿Por qué has llorado?

      - ¡Yo no he llorado!

      - Tienes los ojos hinchados y rojizos. No nos mientas.

      Xinerva se restregó las manos por los ojos, limpiándose las dos últimas lágrimas que le empezaban a brotar.

      - ¿No te habrán hecho algo los de Slytherin, verdad? –preguntó Henry.

      La niña asintió con la cabeza. 

      - ¡Esos inútiles! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

      - Según parece, las palabras de Dumbledore sobre que el celador Gujer pudo ser víctima de una broma pesada (ya sabéis, todo eso de meter al pobre hombre en un armario) se han tomado de guasa y han querido hacer conmigo algo parecido.

      - ¿QUË? –preguntaron a la vez los cuatro chicos (a John se le cayeron las dos setas de color verde y violeta al suelo).

      - Ya sabéis quienes son Noseph McBurthy y Joseph McBarthy, ¿no?

      - Claro, son los más desgraciados que puede haber en esa maldita clase de Slytherin –contestó Versher, frunciendo el entrecejo y poniendo cara de repugnancia-. Snape les tiene un cariño asquerosamente grande.

      - ¿No me dirás que han sido ese par de memos los que te han intentado meter en un armario? –preguntó John.

      - Pues sí, pero, como tú bien has dicho, lo "intentaron". No lograron encerrarme entre todos aquellos trastos del armario de la limpieza.

      A John se le escapó una sonrisita que tuvo que disimularla con la mano. Xinerva, que estaba a su lado, lo miró con un odio indescifrable.

      - Lo siento, Xinerva, de veras. Es que… el armario de la limpieza… si lo miras por ahí, ¿no te parece graci…?

      - ¡NO!

      John no volvió a abrir la boca. La señora Pince siseó.

      - Lo que más me dolió no fue el hecho de que me quisieran meter en ese sitio apestoso –Xinerva bajó la mirada a la mesa, apesadumbrada-. ¡Me insultaron de la forma más vil que puede existir! Yo siempre dije que ser la sobrina de una profesora de Hogwarts no podía ser bueno. ¡NO HAY DERECHO!

      Se volvieron a escuchar los siseos, esta vez de forma más prolongada y aguda. Henry, Versher, August y, sobre todo, John miraron con un poco de vergüenza su alrededor. 

      - ¡Serénate, haz el favor! –suplicó Henry.

      - ¿Cómo demonios quieres que me serene, Henry? Esos cerdos no paraban de llamarme "¡niña de papá, niña consentida!, ¡tu querida tía no va a poder ayudarte, niña caprichosa!" mientras me empujaban hacia aquel armario (claro, todavía esos alcornoques no tienen ni pizca de idea de como hacerme llevar por el aire mediante una varita mágica).

      - ¡Qué miserables! –dijo Versher, indignado-. Tendríamos que darles su merecido.

      - ¿Y cómo lograste escapar? –preguntó Henry, a la vez.

      La niña miró al muchacho directamente, con ojos abiertos como platos.

      - No sé, de repente vino un hombre alto que no había visto nunca por el colegio, y agarró a los dos por las orejas de forma brutal. Se los llevó por el pasillo casi arrastras, mientras no paraban de llorar y gritar. Ese hombre me dio un poco de miedo, aunque me sonrió mientras estrujaba las orejas de aquellos idiotas.

      No tardaron mucho en adivinar quien era aquel hombre que había "salvado" a Xinerva de una buena velada con las fregonas y cubos del armario de la limpieza. Una vez acabado aquella enumeración de los hongos, setas y demás (John acabó por echar la toalla con el caso de las dos setas idénticas), se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para cenar gustosamente. Walter se les unió en unas escaleras, corriendo y jadeando, diciéndoles que _Moham_ estaba absurdamente algo nerviosa y que por ello no les había acompañado a la biblioteca. No habían llegado a la mesa de Gryffindor, cuando Xinerva los empujó a todos bruscamente (John se tambaleó peligrosamente, casi cayéndose al suelo).

      - ¡Está ahí! ¡Está sentado a la derecha del profesor Dumbledore! –murmuró.

      - ¿Quién? –preguntaron todos a la vez.

      - ¡El hombre que me sacó de encima a McBurthy y McBarthy!

      Era cierto. Había un hombre desconocido charlando de buen humor con Dumbledore. Era joven (no pasaría de los 30), larguirucho, moreno de pelo corto y con una barba abundante y bastante descuidada. Lo que más destacaba de su cara era la despejada frente, grande y bastante sobresaliente para afuera, sombreándole los ojos negros que quedaban hundidos en la semioscuridad. Llevaba puesta una túnica color canela, con manchones grisáceos en codos y mangas. 

      Al fin se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor. Samiña y Samantha, reunidas allí con algunas chicas más, ya conocían el lamentable contratiempo del armario y no paraban de preguntar a Xinerva que tal se encontraba.

      - Me gustaría observar a los ojitos derechos de Snape con las orejas bien rojitas –dijo de forma mordaz y malvada John, mirando a la mesa de Slytherin. Allí se encontraban McBurthy y McBarthy, cabizbajos y con la mirada perdida en el plato. Una de sus manos pasaba cada cierto tiempo de un oído a otro, como si no quisieran escuchar algo que les estaban sermoneando justo al lado-. Resulta graciosísimo, ¿qué no? Parece que tienen un muelle en los brazos. Hay tan poco cerebro en sus cabezotas que no saben ni utilizar las dos manos a la vez para taparse esas sebosas orejas.

      - ¡Dumbledore se levanta! –exclamó Xinerva, sin parar de mirar la mesa de los profesores-. ¡Va a decir algo!

      - Pues espero que no se entretenga demasiado –dijo Walter, en voz baja y relamiéndose los labios-. Tengo un hambre atroz y ver estos platos vacíos me está poniendo malo.

      Todo el Gran Comedor se quedó en silencio a la espera de las palabras del director.

      - Queridos alumnos, antes de dar comienzo al banquete de esta noche os debo de comunicar un cambio importante en este colegio. Como ya habréis podido observar, a mi lado tengo el gusto de tener a un hombre muy inteligente que os es totalmente desconocido.

      El hombre barbudo y de frente sobredimensionada se levantó de su asiento, como si esperara un elogio de todos los alumnos reunidos en aquella sala.

      - Por razones que aún todo el profesorado y yo mismo desconocemos, el celador Gujer no ha vuelto a aparecer desde aquella noche que se fue sin decirnos nada. Este asunto cada vez me está preocupando más, sí, no lo puedo negar. Lo estoy estudiando a fondo pero no llego a ninguna conclusión satisfactoria. He dirigido mi atención a las personas más cercanas (familiares, amigos, etc.) del señor Gujer sin nadie que me haya podido transmitir ni una sola pista de su paradero. Todos ellos están nerviosos y asustados, como ya podréis imaginar. El caso es que el colegio no puede seguir prescindiendo de celador. Los pasillos alguien debe de cuidarlos, limpiándolos y verificando que ningún alumno ande suelto por las noches entre sus suelos. Por ello me alegra presentaros al nuevo celador que se unirá a nuestro colegio a partir de hoy, hasta que vuelva (y deseamos todos que no tarde) el señor Gujer. Su nombre es Noserando De Quiel, y espero con todo corazón que todos le ayudemos en su integración en Hogwarts. Nunca debemos…

      - ¡No es más que un bastardo que no merece estar aquí! –gritó de repente alguien desde la esquina izquierda de la mesa. 

      Era el profesor Snape. Se había levantado de su silla con la varita dirigiéndola desafiante hacia el nuevo celador del colegio.

      - Severus, tengamos calma… –murmuró tranquilamente el profesor Dumbledore, enseñando la palma de su mano al profesor de Pociones.

      Los alumnos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Todos estaban aterrorizados, sin decir absolutamente nada.

      - ¡Atrévete a atacarme, sabandija podrida, si es que no eres un cobarde! –exclamó la voz poderosa, hueca, misteriosa y bastante ronca de Noserando De Quiel. 

      - ¡No me obligues a hacerte daño, lombriz repugnante! –Snape no movía un músculo de lo tieso que estaba, sin dejar de marcar con la varita hacia el estómago del celador.

      - ¡Te odio, te odio y te odio! ¡Acabemos de una vez! 

      En cuanto Noserando De Quiel sacó de su túnica la varita, el profesor Dumbledore le agarró del brazo fuertemente. Ningún profesor decía nada; se hallaban tan callados como los alumnos, muy impresionados viendo el espectáculo. 

      - ¡Noserando, por favor te lo pido! –después dirigió la mirada al otro lado-. ¡Severus, a ti también te lo pido! No podemos permitirnos estos choques, ¿de acuerdo? Tened calma. Conozco vuestros problemas y sé que es bastante difícil vuestra situación, pero no empeoremos las cosas. Haced el favor de sentaros y demos paso a la cena.

      Noserando fue el primero en guardar su varita tras la túnica. A continuación, sin dejar de parpadear mientras miraba a Snape rencorosamente, se sentó en su asiento al lado de Dumbledore. 

      - Severus… –le recordó el director.

      Al fin éste también se sentó en su sitio.

      - No penséis en nada, alumnos míos. ¡COMAMOS!

      Los platos se llenaron a rebosar, pero a los alumnos les costó cenar aquella vez. Había sido todo tan repentino y terrorífico que casi nadie articuló palabra durante el banquete. 

      A Henry se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta. Xinerva no pudo reprimir alguna lágrima. John no paraba de llevarse las gafas para arriba que se le caían demasiadas veces. Walter fue el que comió más de todos aquellos amigos, pero no tanto como de costumbre. Samantha y Samiñá tenían la cara tan blanca que parecía que se acababan de encontrar con el ser más terrorífico del universo.

      Una hora más tarde todos los alumnos fueron dirigiéndose a las salas comunes de sus respectivas casas para poder entrar en los dormitorios y dormir. Después de aquella cena que no la olvidarían en mucho tiempo, el sueño era la mejor opción de todas. 

      Walter, John y Henry se despidieron de las chicas y de los demás amigos cuando subieron finalmente por las escaleras de caracol que acababan en su dormitorio.

      - Nunca he pasado tanto miedo como en esos momentos de ira entre el nuevo celador y Snape –se atrevió a comentar Henry, ya que hasta ese momento no habían dicho nada sobre el asunto.

      - ¿Qué tendrán entre ellos para que se odien de esa manera? ¡Parecía que se quisiesen matar, Dios mío! –dijo Walter.

      - Si Dumbledore no hubiera estado allí para calmar los ánimos, estoy seguro que hubiéramos visto a dos magos enfrentándose cara a cara con ganas y fuerza increíbles –dijo John, volviéndose a subir las gafas-. Ese Nosetrando De Quriel, o como demonios se llame, iba en serio.

      - ¡Y Snape también, no te fastidia! –exclamó Walter-. Recuerda que él fue quien empezó a atacarle.

      - Pero con aquello de "¡te odio, te odio, te odio!" es como si hubiera visto a su enemigo mortal. Yo creo que no tenía dudas en matarlo allí mismo. Sin Dumbledore alguien de los dos…

      - ¡No digas burradas, John! ¿Después hablas de que Xinerva es fatalista? –preguntó Henry-. No sé quien es más, la verdad. Ella o tú, no lo sé…

      - ¡Qué lo pisáis! –gritó Walter, cortando las palabras de Henry.

      Los tres miraron a las escaleras de caracol por donde iban subiendo.

      - ¡Es un ratón! –exclamó Henry-. Pero… ¿qué es eso verde que flota tras él?

      Un ratoncito pequeño subía atropelladamente las escaleras delante de ellos, seguido de una lucecita verde chispeante y  fluorescente del tamaño de un caramelo que volaba a baja altura. Parecía que lo quisiera coger. El ratón, buscando una salida, se escurrió por un pequeño orificio de la pared (de su tamaño, justo-justo) y la lucecita siguió tras él, desapareciendo de la vista de los tres amigos.

      - ¿Habéis visto lo que yo? –preguntó John mientras estaban quietos en las escaleras, mirando con cara de pasmados el orificio por donde habían desaparecido la lucecita y el ratón.

      - Un ratón seguido por… –comenzó Henry-. No lo podría identificar.

      - Era una luciérnaga, estoy seguro –dijo Walter-. ¿Qué, sino?

      - ¿Una luciérnaga persiguiendo a un ratón? Un poco extravagante, ¿no?

      - Recuerda, Henry, que estamos en el mundo mágico. Todo es posible.

      Siguieron subiendo las escaleras hasta que se encontraron en sus dormitorios. 

      - ¡Hola, _Moham_! –saludaron a la morsa de Walter tumbada en su cama. Ni se inmutó.

      - Está nerviosa, ya os he dicho. No se en realidad el porqué de su nerviosismo. Vaya, puede que tenga un sexto sentido y haya presentido las broncas de allí abajo –dijo Walter, vistiéndose el pijama.

      Como no, aquella noche también la recordarían de por vida, como lo iban a recordar todos los demás alumnos del colegio. Pero para John, Henry y Walter (sobretodo para este último) la noche fue especial no sólo por los recuerdos de la cena, sino por otro imprevisto que les ocurrió a las 3 de la madrugada:

      El corazón le dio un brinco a Henry. Walter estaba gritando como un descosido y los había despertado.

      - ¡¿Pero qué pasa ahora?!

      - ¡MIRAD, MIRAD! –Walter no paraba de llorar, alzando el dedo hacía una de las camas que estaba vacía.

            Era la cama de _Moham_, la morsa.


	8. Locura

8º CAPÍTULO: LOCURA

      _Moham_ había desaparecido y su dueño aquello, como era de suponer, no lo podía ver con buenos ojos. Walter Heartbutter estaba fuera de sí, quedándose ronco de tanto gritar y vociferar. 

      - ¡Muchacho, ten calma, hombre! –quiso decir John, poniéndose al lado del niño sin ajustarse las gafas siquiera y con los ojos algo hinchados por estar recién levantado, pero su voz fue prácticamente inaudible entre todos aquellos berreos. 

      Henry, por un momento, pensó en un montón de bebés llorando a la vez sin parar. A Walter se le veían todas las venas del cuello, demasiado grueso en ese momento a causa de la cantidad de energía que derrochaba por el lloriqueo. 

      - ¡Nos va a oír todo el maldito colegio! –exclamó John, repentinamente sudoroso-. ¡Intenta tranquilizarte!

      - John tiene razón, Walter. De esta forma no vas a lograr arreglar nada –dijo Henry, sentándose en el otro lado y pasando un brazo por la espalda de su amigo.

      Le costó poder asimilar algunas pocas palabras, pero, aunque fue entre gimoteos, Henry y John pudieron comprender lo que quiso transmitirles el muchacho sin morsa:

      - ¡_Moham_! No puede… no puede… ¡no puede ser posible que se haya largado! Siempre ha estado con… conmigo, ¿entendéis? –los miró a los dos muchacho con ojos llorosos, mientras se restregaba el dorso de su mano izquierda por la mocosa nariz-. Es un animal q lo crié… no er… ¡desde que nació estuvo conmigo! ¡_Moham_ me adoraba! No puede haberse ido sin mí a ningún lado… ¡es totalmente imposible!

      Cuando parecía que el muchacho se había calmado un poco (aunque seguía gimoteando muy de vez en cuando, pero al menos ya dejó de gritar), John se levantó de la cama sonriendo.

      - Y si nos está haciendo una jugarreta el muy pícaro, ¿eh? ¡Quién sabe si se ha escondido en algún armario del dormitorio!

      - ¡Es posible, sí! –exclamó Henry, él también levantándose de la cama de un golpe.

      - Non… non… no lo creo, _Moham_ no es de esa cla… clase –tartamudeó Walter.

      - ¡Ay, Walter! ¡Los animales son siempre una caja de sorpresas! Yo tuve un perro pastor alemán (Ryckicho lo llamábamos) que en todo momento era de lo más adorable y apacible que te puedas encontrar en este mundo. ¡No era capaz ni de matar a una simple mosquita! –dijo John, abriendo un armario lleno de túnicas-. Pero míralo que un día, el muy cabrito, va y lo pescamos con su dentadura incrustada en el trasero de una pobre viejecita que no quería más q darle un par de galletas. ¡Cómo corría la muy desdichada! –se rió, lo cual contagió también a Henry, pero éste dejó de hacerlo rápidamente al volver a dirigir la mirada hacia su amigo Walter, totalmente echo polvo y desolado.

      Entonces se abrió la puerta del dormitorio, apareciendo otros alumnos de Gryffindor, seis en total, de segundo y tercer curso. 

      - Hemos oído gritos y estamos realmente asustados. ¿Qué demonios a ocurrido aquí? –preguntó un muchacho rubio de pelo largo, con nariz rechoncha llena de granos-. ¿Por qué tiene tan mala cara ese muchacho?

      - ¡¿Pero esto qué creéis que es, eh?! –dijo John, perdiendo la paciencia y poniéndose al frente de toda la tropa, a la entrada del dormitorio, para no dejar ver ni pizca de lo que ocurría dentro-. ¡Son las tres de la madrugada! ¡¿Os parece normal vuestra actitud abriendo la puerta del dormitorio de otros para espiar?! ¡Haced el favor de largaros si no queréis que le cuente todo a la profesora McGonagall! ¡Tened por seguro que no le hará nada de gracia vuestra forma de meter las narices donde no os llaman!

      - Pero esos gritos…

      - ¡Qué gritos ni que niño muerto! ¡Largo!

      Pero el muchacho de gafas redondas no se daba cuenta que se estaba imponiendo a gente mayor que él, de uno y dos años más. Para aquella edad tan temprana las suma de ese año o esos dos años era muy significativa, lógicamente. Así pues, el mismo muchacho de nariz regordeta se envalentonó con John (le sacaba más centímetros de los deseados y su musculatura era la de un rinoceronte comparados con las de éste).

      - Tú no mandas a nadie, ¿entendido? ¿Quién te has creído, pues? Habla con más respeto a los mayores, si no quieres ganarte una buena tunda como regalo anticipado de Navidad.

      John miró hacia atrás, implorando ayuda a Henry, pero éste no se atrevió a decir nada. A decir verdad, tampoco tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que, con un repentino movimiento que asustó hasta al rubio de nariz grandota, Walter se había levantado de la cama gritando el nombre de su querida morsa por doquier y empujando a todos los reunidos en la entrada del dormitorio. Más de uno se cayó de bruces al suelo, o por las escaleras, mientras que Walter escapó corriendo de camino a la sala común. 

       - ¡Walter, espera! –exclamaron John y Henry a la vez, precipitándose ellos también por las escaleras. Los muchachos de segundo y tercero, de lo anonadados que se habían quedado, no opusieron resistencia.

      Cuando llegaron a la sala común, donde crepitaba un poquito el fuego de la chimenea, Walter ya se había esfumado por el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Pero la sala común estaba repleta de niños y niñas de todos los cursos en pijama o camisón, y todavía bajaban más por las escaleras que se abren hacia los dormitorios.. Los gritos de Walter eran tan ensordecedores que todo Gryffindor se estaba espabilando. Aquel lugar era un hervidero de preguntas sin respuestas ("¿qué ha ocurrido?", "¿qué eran todos esos gritos?", "¿ha pasado algo grave?", "¡con lo a gusto que estaba yo durmiendo después de lo visto en la dichosa cena!").

      La prefecta de Gryffindor, la chica pelirroja (Ginny Weasley) que los había dirigido a todos hacia la sala común y dormitorios en aquella noche de la selección con el sombrero, no paraba de dar órdenes contundentemente:

      - ¡Por favor, orden y serenidad! ¡Diríjanse todos a sus respectivos dormitorios! ¡Todo esto lo arreglaremos la profesora McGonagall y yo misma! 

      Henry y John se encontraron con Xinerva y sus amigas, que estaban totalmente aterradas (sus caras eran de espanto, y más con el reflejo de la poca luz que irradiaba las ligeras llamas del fuego). 

      - ¡Walter se ha escapado! –comenzó a explicar Henry a las chicas, antes de que éstas pudieran decir nada-. _Moham_ (ya sabéis, su querida morsa) ha desaparecido misteriosamente y se ha largado llamándola a los cuatro vientos.

      - ¡Dios mío! –pudo balbucear Xinerva, mirando a la prefecta que seguía dando órdenes (aunque sin mucha eficacia, porque la sala común en vez de irse vaciando, el número de niños que comprendía iba en aumento)-. Ginny tiene razón. ¡Hay que avisar a mi tía antes que desaparezca cualquier otro!

      - Yo no pienso esperar hasta que llegue la profesora McGonagall. ¡Me voy tras Walter! –dijo John, decidido-. ¿Vienes, Henry?

      Ni respondió, porque el niño de gafas redondas ya se lo estaba llevando sujetándole del brazo izquierdo.

      - ¡A la prefecta no le va gustar eso! ¡Y a mi tía menos! –sentenció Xinerva, mientras los dos chicos se escabullían por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

      - Está prohibido salir a la noche por los pasillos –dijo Samiña, mirando hacia donde habían desaparecido los dos amigos.

      - Sí, lo sé… y ellos también lo saben de sobra…

      - ¡Ei! ¡¿Dónde creéis que vais vosotros dos?! –grito Ginny Weasley, salpicando saliva en sus alrededores, pero Henry y John ya no la pudieron oír.

      El berreo de Walter se podía notar sin ningún problema en aquellos pasillos del colegio que en esos momentos estaban totalmente solitarios y algo siniestros, con sus cuadros y sus armaduras provistas tras casi cada esquina. Los dos amigos no pararon de correr, gritando el nombre del muchacho fugado, hasta que se toparon con la profesora McGonagall que subía por unas escaleras, deprisa y jadeando. No traía muy buen humor:

      - ¡Abuys y Cortyon! ¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo a estas horas gritando como unos descosidos?

      - ¡Es Walter! Su morsa acaba de desaparecer sin ninguna lógica y se ha fugado de la sala común –explicó John-. Si escucha, vera como se le oye llamar a la morsa.

      - ¿Walter Heartbutter?

      - El mismo, profesora McGonagall –afirmó Henry seriamente.

      En cambio, Walter en esos momentos bajaba atropelladamente  por otras escaleras, con los ojos totalmente desencajados y con los brazos extendidos hacia delante, como si fuera la víctima de una persecución inquietante. Para entonces ya se había tropezado y caído al suelo unas tres veces, pero siempre se reponía inmediatamente con un repentina sacudida del cuerpo. 

      - ¡_Moham_, _Moham_! ¡Vuelve, _Moham_! –gritaba desesperadamente.

      Ni se dio cuenta que Peeves, el poltergeist, había aparecido tras una puerta de un aula, con una silla en sus manos y los hombros llenos de botones color granate. Tan asustado y encolerizado vio al muchacho que se asustó, volviendo al aula de donde había salido. 

      Pero no iba a seguir corriendo sin que le apareciera, al menos, una persona. Y así ocurrió: al doblar una esquina, sus manos extendidas tocaron una forma voluminosa. 

      - ¡NO!

      Tenía al nuevo celador de Hogwarts delante suyo, Noserando De Quiel. Con aquella poca luminosidad de los pasillos y su frente desencajada, parecía que se había encontrado con el mismísimo Frankenstein de Mary Shelley. Walter estaba apunto de desmayarse.

      - No ocurre nada, muchacho. Respira hondo y dime lo que te ocurre –dijo De Quiel, sonriendo amablemente.

      El muchacho sin morsa no podía articular palabra. Se había quedado totalmente petrificado. 

      - Haz el favor de respirar hondo.

      Seguía sin moverse. De Quiel le tomo los brazos.

      - ¿Qué está ocurriendo? –preguntó una voz cálida detrás de Walter. 

      Era Albus Dumbledore y se notaba recién levantado, con el pelo algo enmarañado. Pero su semblante era igual de impasible que casi siempre. 

      - ¡Profesor, profesor! ¡Este hombre me quiere matar! –gritó Walter, soltándose violentamente del celador y acercándose hacia Dumbledore.

      - Tranquilízate, Walter, y explícate. Ya sabes que no se puede estar deambulando de noche por los pasillos del colegio.

      En un solo segundo la cara de Walter se transformó en un gesto de espanto y terror de cotas casi inalcanzables. Su boca se abrió totalmente y, gritando y llorando a la vez de forma más intensa que las veces anteriores, salió corriendo hacia delante del pasillo. Albus Dumbledore sacó su varita de debajo de la túnica. En ese momento aparecieron en escena la profesora McGonagal, el fantasma Nick Casi Decapitado, John Abuys y Henry Cortyon. Dumbledore, sin pronunciar palabra y moviendo milimétricamente la varita hacia arriba, hizo aparecer una finísima franja de luz blanca que se dirigió directamente a la cabeza del muchacho sin morsa. Los llantos de éste se silenciaron de repente, dejándolo sin conocimiento mientras flotaba horizontalmente en el aire.

      - Minerva, Noserando, ayúdenme a llevar a Walter a la enfermería, por favor. Este chico tiene que descansar. Ha sufrido un gran shock –Dumbledore fijó la vista hacia John y Henry, tan seriamente que éstos notaron un retortijón en el estómago-. Y vosotros dos, por esta vez haré la vista gorda  y no se os dictará castigo por estar despierto a las 4 de la madrugada en los pasillos del colegio. Volved inmediatamente al dormitorio, es una orden, antes de que pueda cambiar de opinión.

      Los dos amigos, sin decir nada, se fueron asustados por lo recién visto. 

      - Pobre muchacho –susurró Nick Casi Decapitado, volando hacia el cuerpo inerte de Walter.

      Al próximo día, viernes, entre los Gryffindor no había otro tema de conversación: los gritos y lamentos de un niño de primero que se había largado corriendo de la sala común. Las otras casas de Hogwarts no se habían ni enterado del suceso. Los berreos de Walter no pudieron llegar, por ejemplo, hasta las plantas bajas, las mazmorras y demás, de Slytherin. Ravenclaw era la casa que tenía su sala común más cercana a la de Gryffindor, pero August Forman comentó a la hora del desayuno en el Gran Comedor a Henry y sus amigos que nadie de su casa había mencionado tal inusual suceso.

      - Ahora se encuentra en la enfermería. Esperemos que se reponga rápidamente –explicó Henry, a la vez que Versher se les unía con una galleta en la mano.

      - ¿Dónde está Walter? –preguntó el muchacho de pelo negro liso y largo.

      - Esta noche le desapareció la morsa y le han tenido que llevar a la enfermería del disgusto tan grande que se cogió el pobre. Dumbledore tuvo que hacerle desfallecer, de alguna forma u otra –contestó John.

      - Bueno, ahora ya daréis más importancia al hecho de que desaparezcan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos seres vivos y no vivos, ¿verdad? –preguntó Xinerva, cruzando los brazos-. Es grave lo que está ocurriendo en el colegio, como muy bien presiente Dumbledore.

      Henry miró con los ojos abiertos a Xinerva, algo nervioso, y asintió con la cabeza. John, en cambio, todavía no creía que las cosas fueran a ser tan desastrosas como pretendía hacer saber la niña coletuda.

      - Sigo pensando que no hay que darle tantas vueltas al asunto. _Moham_ muy bien pudo escaparse, sin darnos nosotros cuenta, del dormitorio. ¡Quién sabe si está en estos momentos vagando por el colegio el solito! Seguro que se ha hecho muy amigo del fantasma ese ensangrentado de Slytherin (el Barón Sanquinario, o cómo rayos se llame).

      - ¡Eso es imposible, John! –exclamó Xinerva, ofendida-. ¡No empieces a decir estupideces! ¿Cómo diantre se va a escapar una morsa por el colegio sin que la vea ningún alumno o profesor? ¡Las morsas son tan perezosas y lentas que pueden ganarles una tortuga en una carrera de velocidad! 

      El muchacho de gafas redondas no contestó.

      - En eso Xinerva tiene toda la razón –comentó August, cogiendo una rosquilla de la mesa de Gryffindor-. Bueno, yo me voy yendo a clase de Herbología. Mis amigos me esperan… ¡ah, Henry!        

      - ¿Sí?

      - ¿Porque no quedamos a la hora de comer para subir a la lechucería del colegio y mandar a _Gramus_ y _Violet_ con algún que otro mensaje? Mi abuelo se pondrá contento de recoger alguna carta con noticias mías.

      - ¡Tienes razón! –dijo Henry, entusiasmado. 

      Se había olvidado totalmente de su pobre lechuza _Violet_ desde que había llegado a Hogwarts. Podría mandar algún que otro pergamino a casa y también a su par de amigos, Nicolas Nerdell y James Coulier. ¡Era una idea fantástica!

      - Pues yo también quiero mandar una lechuza para que haga un recado, ¿por qué no? Ya sabéis que no tengo lechuza propia, pero puedo arreglármelas con una cualquiera del colegio (mi querido sapo _Raffter_ no podría llevar un mensaje ni a un destinatario que estuviera a dos metros de él) –comentó Versher.

      - ¡Yo también, vaya! De tan poca utilización que le doy, no me extrañaría ni lo más mínimo que mi lechuza haya acabado oxidándose –dijo John.

      - ¿Es qué tú también tienes lechuza? No nos habías dicho nada –dijo Henry.

      - ¡Claro que tengo! No me gustan ni los gatos ni los sapos… ¿y no querrás que tenga una morsa como la de Walter, verdad? Mi querida _Ponzo_ es suficiente para mí.

      Al final quedaron todos en dirigirse a la hora del almuerzo hacia la lechucería.

      - ¡Qué casualidad! ¡Ahora mismo llega el correo de todos los días! –exclamó John, mirando hacia el techo mágico del comedor.

      En ese momento aparecieron decenas de lechuzas volando por todo el Gran Comedor, cargados de sobres, cartas, paquetes y demás enseres. Henry ya había visto las bandadas de esas aves entrar en el gran salón mientras estaban desayunando o almorzando, pero nunca le habían dejado ningún recado. Era de suponer, claro, que los recados correspondían de gente que conocía la existencia del correo aéreo mágico y su procedimiento. Su familia era muggle y, aparte de los amigos del colegio, todos los demás conocidos eran también gente no mágica… menos… quizás…

      - ¡Toda la túnica mojada de zumo de naranja! –exclamó John. Xinerva, Samiña y Samantha se reían.

      Y es que era cosa de risa: un paquete marrón rectangular, del tamaño de una caja de zapatos y con un lacito inclusive, había dejado caer una lechuza delante justo de Henry, rociando el zumo de su vaso diagonalmente, hacia John. 

      - ¡Henry, te han mandado algo! –dijo Versher, poniéndose al lado del muchacho.

      El muchacho no podía ni creérselo. 

      - Hay una nota colgada de ese lazo… -decía Xinerva, acercándose hacia Henry (todos los muchachos estaban alrededor suyo).

      - ¡Lo abres tú o lo abro yo! –exclamó impaciente John, olvidándose de la mancha de zumo de naranja que se le había quedado en la túnica-. A mi mis padres me suelen mandar algo así como cada tres días unos bomboncitos de chocolate que ya estoy bastante harto de comer. ¿No te habrán mandado algo parecido, quizás?

      Henry envió su mirada hacia su amigo, sin entender nada.

      - ¡Es de mi abuelo, Henry! ¡Otra lechuza me acaba de tirar encima de la cabeza una caja idéntica a la tuya! –exclamó August, eufórico. Le había quitado la nota que colgaba del lazo-. Aquí pone que me lo envía como regalo que me puede ser de gran utilidad para la clase de Astronomía.

      ¿Para la clase de Astronomía? Pues como no fuera un… al abrir el paquete August dejó entrever un telescopio de metal blanco de treinta centímetros. En la caja de Henry, efectivamente, también había uno igual, del mismo color y todo. 

      - No es muy grande, la verdad –dijo Samantha, mirando como Henry daba vueltas al telescopio recién adquirido. 

      - ¡Pero si son telescopios _Cuatro Vistas_! –dijo John-. Pueden verse 4 localizaciones distintas a la vez. Mi padre tiene uno de estos, un poco más grandote, y son tremendamente eficaces. ¡Abridlo y ya veréis por qué se les llaman así! 

      El muchacho de gafas redondas estaba en lo cierto: Henry tiró de su telescopio hacía arriba y vio con estupefacción como se abrían a la vez 4 salidas, al igual que unos tubos de escape. 

      - ¡Es cierto! –dijo Henry, mirando por el telescopio-. ¡Estoy viendo a la vez, como si fueran 4 pantallas de televisión dispuestas una al lado de la otra, la nariz retorcida del profesor Flitwick, la pata de aquella silla bastante descolorida, la media salchicha de Zabiel que se la traga en estos momentos y la oreja aún enrojecida de McBurthy!

      Los dos muchachos estaban maravillados. 

      - ¡Vamos a ser la envidia de todos los alumnos en Astronomía! –dijo August, contentísimo y guardando su regalo en la maleta comprada en el callejón Diagon-. Bueno, me voy de una vez hacia los invernaderos. Hasta la hora de comer, que ahora si que tengo más razones para escribir a mi abuelo. ¡Adiós!

      - Adiós, August… -comenzó a decir Xinerva al lado de Henry, cuando el muchacho de gruesas gafas les dio la espalda alejándose entre todos los demás alumnos que salían o entraban al Gran Comedor-. Muchacho, todavía no has leído la nota que te trae el paquete, ¿no te da vergüenza? El abuelo de August te regala algo, cuando no tiene porqué regalarte nada, ¡y vas tú y abres el paquete sin siquiera mirar lo que pone en la nota!

      El telescopio fue guardado en su caja y la nota fue leída.

      Durante las primeras dos clases de aquel viernes (Encantamientos y Transformaciones) Henry tuvo su ya queridísimo telescopio guardado celosamente en la maleta. Pero no quería llevárselo consigo a la doble clase de Pociones que tenía que compartir con los de Slytherin en las mazmorras. Podía arriesgarse a que alguno de aquellos alumnos, o incluso el profesor Snape, dieran con el telescopio y se lo confiscaran por diversas razones. Lo mejor era guardarlo celosamente y así, a la hora del almuerzo, subió a la sala común con el propósito de dejar el armatoste en el dormitorio. Lo guardo en un hueco del armario, entre las túnicas.

      Con entusiasmo subieron a la lechucería del colegio Henry, John, August, y Versher al término de las clases de aquella mañana. Era un lugar tan grande como dos salas comunes de Gryffindor y estaba repleto de cientos de aves con ojos redondos y enormes, sin dejar de hacer ruido y revoloteado entre las barras de madera que atravesaban toda la estancia y que hacían de apoyaderos. Pero tuvieron serios problemas para localizar sus respectivas lechuzas de tantas y diferentes que había. Suerte que las lechuzas, como bien había dicho aquella vez August, eran de lo más fieles con sus dueños y ellas fueron las que los reconocieron. Allí estaba _Violet_ posándose en el hombro del muchacho (no había duda que era ella; tenía aquella mancha negra en el cuello que la hacía inconfundible). La lechuza de John Abuys era muy bonita, de color amarillo intenso con motas verdes. Para Versher, claro está, tuvieron que elegir una cualquiera.

      - ¿Cómo vas a saber coger una que no tenga dueño? Aquí deben estar emparejadas las lechuzas de los alumnos del colegio y las demás lechuzas de utilización libre –dijo Henry, algo extrañado.

      Entonces una lechuza gris, algo regordeta, se le posó a Versher en la mano derecha  que tenía elevada:

      - Bueno, puede que me haya confundido con su dueño, pero ésta me gusta.

      - No creo que se haya confundido, Versher. Las lechuzas no se suelen confundir con su dueño, te lo aseguro –explicó John. 

      - Todas las lechuzas del colegio saben como hacer su trabajo, ¿entendéis lo que digo? –corroboró August, acariciando la papada de _Gramus_ y viendo como John le asentía con la cabeza-. Es decir, su cometido es ayudar a los alumnos que no tengan lechuza y quieran mandar algo. Esta lechuza te ha visto levantar el brazo y, al ver que no se te arrimaba ninguna otra, ella  se ha dispuesto a ayudarte. Me lo contó mi abuelo que es así como trabajan, y es cierto.

      Sin más preámbulos (sus estómagos ya comenzaban a impacientarse), mojaron en tinta sus plumas y mandaron sus lechuzas al aire libre a través de uno de los altos ventanales dispuestos en aquella estancia con trozos de pergamino doblado colgando de sus patas. Henry había mandado tres mensajes: una a sus padres, comentándoles todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora en Hogwarts (aunque no quiso explicarles lo de las extrañas desapariciones para no alarmarles sin motivo aparente); otra a sus dos mejores amigos, Nerdell y Coulier, explicando lo maravilloso que era todo el mundo mágico; y un último destinado al abuelo de August, agradeciéndole de veras su regalo. 

      Al atardecer, cuando habían acabado de sentarse en las mesas del aula de Historia de la Magia y el profesor Binns dirigía su vista cansada al voluminoso libro de texto, un muchacho de pelo rubio rizado y con la mirada fija en el suelo entró lentamente. Dirigió sus lentos pasos a una mesa de la parte de atrás y, sin siquiera abrir la boca ni mirar a nadie, se sentó.

      - ¡Pobre Walter! –murmuró Henry, sacando el libro "Una historia de la Magia"-. Debe de estar pasándolo fatal.

      - Al menos parece estar mucho más calmado. Le habrán echado una pila de hechizos con fuerza tranquilizadora porque anoche… ¡daba terror hasta verlo! –comentó John.

      - No me extraña que se pusiese como decís vosotros –dijo Xinerva-. ¿Cómo os sentiríais si por algún psicópata fueran atrapados y hechos desaparecer vuestras lechuzas?

      - ¿Qué? ¿Ahora piensas que tras todo ese rollo de las desapariciones hay un tipo que es todo un asesino o criminal? Dios santo, Xinerva, ¡no me hagas reír! 

      - ¿Y por qué no? Yo creo…

      - ¿Y para qué demonios querría un psicópata una estatua de tres simples magos? –preguntó John, alzando un poco la voz y cortando las palabras de la muchacha.

      - ¡No eran simples magos, idiota! Eran Pot…

      Pero la chica no pudo terminar sus palabras porque la voz monótona y cansada del profesor-fantasma Binns había comenzado a llegar a los oídos de todos los alumnos.

      Aunque ellos lo intentaron durante todo lo que restaba de día, no pudieron entablar conversación con Walter ni durante 5 míseros segundos. Cada vez que se acercaban a él, ya fuera en los pasillos o en el Gran Comedor a la hora de la cena, éste les rehuía la atención que le prestaban. Se encontraba tan abatido que no probó bocado durante toda la noche (sólo sorbió agua, ni siquiera zumo de calabaza). Pero John y Henry no se iban a quedar aquella noche sin intercambiarse al menos un par de palabras con el muchacho de pelo rizado. Era su amigo y tenían la casi obligación de animarle. 

      La ansiada conversación aconteció a la hora de dormir, cuando habían vuelto a los dormitorios y estaban vestidos los tres con pijama. Walter, sentado en su lecho y con voz muy ronca y poco audible, explicó:

      - Cuando el rayo aquel de Dumbledore me alcanzó la cabeza, me desmayé y al volver el conocimiento ya era la mañana siguiente y estaba instalado en una cama de la enfermería del colegio. Me acompañaban una enfermera (la señora Pomfrey creo recordar que la llamaban) y el director del colegio. Me sentía totalmente agotado, pero tras comer un par de tabletas de chocolate bien grueso que me entregó esa enfermera al instante se me fueron todos los cansancios. Me sentía físicamente reestablecido, como si hubiera estado plácidamente durmiendo durante horas.

      - ¿Y qué te contó Dumbledore? –preguntó Henry-. Estaría preocupado, supongo.

      - Sí que lo estaba. Me dijo que lo sentía de veras lo de la perdida de _Moham_, pero que estuviese tranquilo, que sobre las desapariciones que se están encadenando en la escuela el mismo va a dar parte en el Ministerio de Magia y se van a analizar todas las vías posibles para alcanzar la solución al problema. 

      - ¡Esto es tremendo! –dijo John, levantándose de su cama y andando por el dormitorio-. No es normal que un director de colegio, por unas pocas desapariciones ocurridas, ponga en alerta a todo el personal del Ministerio. ¡Es como si estuviéramos delante de una inminente catástrofe!… La verdad no sé que pensar. Parece que Dumbledore tiene miedo hasta de su sombra, ¿no creéis? Después de haber pasado todos los líos con Voldemort, unas pequeñeces le empujan a pedir auxilio por todos lados. Supongo que los malos tiempos le hacen temblar a uno por cualquier nimiedad. 

      - ¡John, mi morsa ha desaparecido! –Walter se había ofendido considerablemente. Le habían saltado unas lágrimas-. Antes a mí también me parecían unas tonterías todas las preocupaciones de Dumbledore… o incluso de Xinerva, ¡pero _Moham_ desapareció mientras estábamos tranquilamente durmiendo! ¡No es cosa de broma!

      El muchacho se echo la mano derecha por los ojos llorosos.  

      - Lo siento, Walter, no quería herirte con mis palabras –suplicó John, acercándose adonde su amigo y propinándole unas palmaditas de cariño en el hombro.   

      Durante los posteriores días el humor de Walter fue mejorando, casi llegando a su estado natural. Claro, de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando su mente iba a parar en los recuerdos de _Moham_, la morsa, exteriorizaba una tristeza y melancolía en su rostro abatido. Henry y los demás intentaban tenerlo entretenido para que no le diese a su imaginación tiempo de llevarlo a ideas sobre el animal de feroces colmillos. Pero había momentos que era imposible lograr tales objetivos, sobre todo en horas de clase. Se podría decir que la materia más propicia para que Walter acabase ahogado en su depresión era Historia de la Magia, por su aburrimiento total que a los alumnos les daba tiempo de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera lo que iba leyendo incansablemente el profesor Binns. Pero para Walter el verdadero infierno le acariciaba en las mazmorras del colegio, en clase de Pociones. El profesor Snape sabía perfectamente, como ya para entonces casi todo el colegio, la pérdida dolorosa de _Moham_ y no dejó desaprovechar un momento tan idóneo para dañar sentimentalmente a uno de sus alumnos menos agraciados de Gryffindor. 

      - …y este gran brebaje logra enmudecer de frío a todo el que lo prueba –decía el profesor de largo pelo negro grasiento, enseñando un tarro de cristal lleno de un líquido pringoso trasparente como el agua-. En grandes cantidades puede hasta llegar a herir mortalmente a su víctima. Hoy en día al _Agua de Hielo_ se le da una utilización esencialmente experimental, y se suelen suministrar cantidades importantes a toda serie de animales, ya sean mágicos o no mágicos –en ese momento iba andando por al lado de donde estaban John, Henry y Walter sentados-. Ni animales tan acostumbrados a las bajas temperaturas como pingüinos, focas o morsas pueden aguantar la potencia de este brebaje.

      Las risas mal disimuladas irrumpieron en el aula de parte de alumnos de Slytherin.

      - Deberían de echar mano más a menudo del _Agua de Hielo_ para poder ir extinguiendo ciertos animales que son un número desproporcionado en la Tierra…

      - Walter, no le hagas ni puñetero caso –murmuró John al oído de su acompañante, pero al muchacho sin morsa le habían comenzado a brotar unas lágrimas silenciosas-. ¡Lo hace sólo para fastidiarnos, no hay que prestarle atención!

      - …al menos uno de estos animales hace pocos días fue exterminado en un santiamén, ¡qué felicidad! –seguía el profesor Snape, con voz tan desagradablemente alegre que daba asco oírlo-. Yo siempre pensé…

      - ¡Al que deben de exterminar de este colegio es a usted! ¡No es más que un cobarde y un miserable! –un niño de la parte de atrás se había levantado de su asiento. Era Zabiel Zapuru y corriendo se había puesto al lado del profesor, sin dejar de mirarlo con sus ojos cercados por espesas cejas.

      Las risas de los slytherins se silenciaron. Era un momento tenso.

      - Señor Zapuru, ha logrado restar 50 puntos a la suma (no tan elevada, permítame que se lo diga) de la casa Gryffindor. A este paso no creo que vayáis a llegar al final de curso con algún punto en positivo –el profesor Snape frunció el entrecejo con maldad-. Y ahora, ¡haz el favor de sentarte! No querrás un castigo mayor que la vez anterior, ¿verdad? ¿O quizás te gustó ordenar alfabéticamente todos los potes y tarros del desván?

      Pero Zabiel no se inmutó.

      - Zabiel, vete a tu sitio. Así no lograrás nada –dijo de repente John. 

      Fue un gran error. Snape miró a los dos muchachos con la mandíbula apretada.

      - Los dos vais a estar a partir de las siete de la tarde ordenando las diversas pociones del desván. ¡Y otros 60 puntos menos para Gryffindor!

      Así pues, al finalizar las clases de aquel día, a John no se le vio hasta la hora de la cena. Cuando entró al Gran Comedor y se sentó al lado de Henry, sudaba como un pollo.

      - ¡Y eso que el desván ese es un lugar mil veces más frío que la mazmorra donde damos clase! Pero había cientos y cientos de tarros, con todo tipo de pociones (y lo que no eran pociones, ¡madre mía!) –les comentó, con respiración entrecortada-. ¡Qué Zabiel rompiera un par de botes de cristal tampoco nos ayudó mucho!

      En un día de principios de octubre, cuando estaban apunto de salir del dormitorio para dirigirse al Gran Comedor a desayunar, Henry, al ir haciendo la cama, se percató de la presencia de una bolita dura debajo de la almohada. Era una canica de color marrón, de las que de mano de Elaine Rigby, la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, habían adquirido.

      - ¡Ei! ¿De quién es esta canica? –preguntó, alzándola hacia sus dos compañeros de dormitorio-. La mía la tengo en el cajoncito de la mesilla.

      - ¡Es mía! –exclamó Walter-. Llevaba días buscándola. Yo también la guardaba en el cajón de la mesilla, pero al parecer se me escapa siempre como si me tuviera miedo. 

      - Puede que eso tenga que ver con todo el rollo de los sentimientos que pueden exteriorizar. Será que es una canica muy nerviosa –comentó John pensativo-. Oíd, porque no cogéis y me las dais.

      - ¿Las canicas?

      - Sí. Yo la mía la guardo en una cajita pequeña _antirrobo _que me regaló mi padre al pedírselo en un mensaje por lechuza. 

      El niño de gafas redondas les enseñó un cubo gris del tamaño de un baso mediano de cristal. No parecía que fuera una cajita, como él bien les había dicho. Más bien parecía un dado gigante de madera, sin ningún tipo de número ni señal alguna.

      - Pero si eso no se puede abrir –dijo Henry.

      - ¿Cómo que no? Hay que darle dos golpecitos suaves con el dedo índice en la parte superior y, si detecta que es mi dedo, es decir, el dedo de John Abuys, se abre mecánicamente.

      Le propinó dos golpes con su dedo índice derecho y la cajita _antirrobo_, dejando maravillados a Henry y Walter, se abrió por la mitad. La verde canica del muchacho estaba allí.

      - O sea, que te detecta las huellas dactilares –dijo Henry.

      - ¿Huellas dactilares? –preguntó John, sin entender nada.

      - Algo parecido debe de ser –dijo Walter, alcanzándole su canica a John y guardándolas en la caja _antirrobo_.

      En la entrada al Gran Comedor, en el tablón de anuncios, se daba a conocer a todos los alumnos de tercero para arriba que aquel fin de semana tenían salida al pueblo Hogsmeade, donde dejaba el expreso de Hogwarts a sus alumnos para después dirigirse hacia el castillo. Los alumnos de primero y segundo lo tenían terminantemente prohibido, según las palabras escritas por la tía de Xinerva.

      - ¿Y por qué los de tercero para arriba pueden ir y nosotros no? –exclamó John, de malhumor-. No lo veo nada justo, la verdad.

      - ¿Pero que importancia tiene ese pueblo? –preguntó Henry.

      - Dicen que es el único pueblo enteramente dedicado a la magia en el Reino Unido, ¿comprendes? –contestó Xinerva-. Allí hay tiendas de toda clase, desde unas llenas de animales mágicos, pasando por otras llenas de ricos bombones y chucherías, hasta otra con toda clase de artículos de broma.

      - ¡Es una tragedia tener que esperar a tercero para poder saborear todos esos lindos sitios! –dijo John, apesadumbrado.

      Entonces llegó hasta ellos August, con dos íntimos amigos de su clase, Jarman Dossier y Harry Toller. El primero era un muchacho moreno y menudo y el otro, al contrario, alto, rubio y de orejas considerablemente grandes. Forman venía radiante de felicidad. 

      - ¡Todavía no, amigos míos, todavía no! –les dijo, alegre y sonriente.

      No entendieron nada.

      - ¡Qué no! Me han dicho que hasta el mediodía no van a ponerlo.

      - August, o te explicas mejor o déjanos en paz porque estamos deprimidos por no poder ir a Hogsmeade este año –dijo John algo enfadado.

      - Cuando vengáis a la hora de comer mirad la lista que aparecerá en el tablón…

      - ¿Qué lista? –preguntaron todos a la vez.

      - ¡Adiós!

      Elaine Rigby, en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, les había traído una varita del grupo _onduladas_, dentro de la Clase Importante _Piedrastas_. Era muy pesada (de piedra, naturalmente) y su superficie estaba llena de salientes redondeadas, como si la varita tuviera grandes granos. Con el hechizo _Incendio_ tuvieron que prender fuego a un pedazo de pergamino. La varita fue pasando de uno a uno. 

      - Aunque penséis que todo esto no tiene que ver absolutamente nada con la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, estáis equivocados –les decía la profesora de ojos azules-.  Tenéis que acostumbraros a distintas clases de varitas porque el Mal puede originarse de diferentes lugares. No creáis que todos los magos de este mundo tienen en su poder una varita _Normal_ y nada más. Ese es un pensamiento erróneo, mis queridos alumnos. Hay y hubo grandes brujos que nunca utilizaron una varita _Normal_. Merlín, el mago más famoso de la historia, aunque os extrañe considerablemente, maravilló a todos sus semejantes con sus geniales actuaciones mediante una varita _mohosa_, de la clase _Piedrasta_. 

      El hechizo _Incendio _era de lo más sencillo y todos, sin excepción (quizás a Walter le costase un poquito, pero nada más), lograron incendiar el pequeño trozo de pergamino que ocupaba parte de la mesa. La profesora Rigby, con un volteo de la varita y algunas palabras, hacia apagar el fuego en cuestión de segundos. Después la varita iba a manos del siguiente, hasta que se dio fin a la clase y todos los alumnos habían logrado satisfacer los deseos de la profesora. 

      Henry y sus amigos habían olvidado para entonces las palabras de August sobre la lista del tablón de anuncios. Pero nada más acercarse por el vestíbulo hacia el Gran Comedor, vieron reunidos a unos treinta alumnos de distintas edades mirar enfáticamente el tablón. No tuvieron otro remedio que acercarse a ver lo que sucedía, qué era lo que llamaba tanto la atención. Cuando el grupo de alumnos fue disminuyendo, Henry y los demás pudieron ver que, al lado de la nota anunciadora de la cercana visita de Hogsmeade, habían añadido otro pergamino de mayor tamaño. 

      - Son las listas de los equipos de _quidditch_ de cada casa –dijo Xinerva.

      - ¿Y August que tiene que ver con eso? –preguntó Samantha, ingenua.

      - ¿No puede ser que quizás…?

      La pregunta de Henry se quedo en el aire al leer los nombres de los jugadores que integraban el equipo de Ravenclaw:

      RAVENCLAW

      Capitán/Guardián: Albert Goshini (7º)

      Cazadora nº 1: Nama Awo (7º)

      Cazadora nº 2: Carla Camientas (3º) 

      Cazador nº 3: Jilguer Jijam (3º)

      Golpeador nº 1: Kol-Fien Heinderboy (6º)

      Golpeador nº 2: Yojesty Yanboy (6º)

      Buscador: August Forman (1º)

      - ¡Es increíble! ¡August ha sido elegido buscador de Ravenclaw! –exclamó Xinerva.

      - ¡Pero si es un crío! Aún está en primero, no me lo puedo creer –decía John, sin dar crédito a lo que tenía delante de sus ojos.

      - Pues vete creyéndotelo, John.

      Ahí tenían a August, más sonriente todavía que la vez anterior.

      - ¿Cómo demonios lo has conseguido? 

      - Ya me habéis visto lo veloz y seguro que vuelo en las clases de Vuelo, ¿o no os acordáis? –contestó el muchacho de anchas gafas, con un pizca de prepotencia-. La profesora Hooch ya me lo había avisado que, si me lo proponía, podía incluirme en el equipo de _quidditch_. Yo pensé, ¿por qué no? ¡Me apunté y ahí estoy! ¡Soy buscador de Ravenclaw!

      - Es un verdadero record, la verdad –comentó Samiña-. No es nada fácil que elijan a un alumno de primero como representante de un equipo de _quidditch_.

      - Al famoso Harry Potter, según me contó mi tía, también lo eligieron buscador de un equipo de _quidditch_ cuando estaba cursando el primer año en Hogwarts (del Gryffindor, claro, y fue mi tía la que intervino en ese asunto) –dijo Xinerva-. Pero aunque sea así, August, es magnífico que te hayan elegido. ¡Enhorabuena, de verdad!

      - Gracias, Xinerva.

      - ¿Y ya te sabes las normas y todo lo demás sobre _quidditch_? –preguntó Henry-. No entiendo como Hooch no nos ha enseñado las reglas del juego en clase de Vuelo. Se cree que todos los alumnos son originarios de familia totalmente maga, o algo así, y que hemos estado viendo partidos de _quidditch_ desde los tiempos en que tomábamos biberón. 

      - Claro que me las sé. Me las aprendí ayer a la tarde, con ayuda de la profesora Hooch y el capitán del equipo (un alumno de séptimo llamado Albert Goshini), ya cuando estaba en conocimiento de mi candidatura.

      Con las conversaciones sobre la elección de August en el equipo de Ravenclaw entraron en el Gran Comedor. Para entonces la mayoría de los alumnos estaban comiendo.

      - ¡Oíd! Hoy, a las seis y media de la tarde tengo el primer entrenamiento de _quidditch_. Me encantaría que estuvieseis presentes, ¿vale? Me gustaría mucho, de verdad –les dijo August cuando se iba a sentar a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

      - De acuerdo, allí estaremos –prometió Henry.

      Como todos los días después de las agotadoras horas de clase, los alumnos traían un hambre atroz. Las albóndigas, salchichas, filetes, huevos, ensaladas y empanadas volaban literalmente de las fuentes centrales de la mesa a los platos de porcelana. 

      - ¿…entonces dices que había que hacer para esta tarde la redacción sobre _los puntiagudos alfileres del siglo X_? ¿El profesor Binns nos mandó hacer esa ridiculez? –preguntaba Samiña a Xinerva, mientras ésta cortaba un filete de lomo exquisito. La niña coletuda no hizo más que asentirle con la cabeza-. ¡Maldita sea! Fíjate que se me olvidó.

      - ¿Cómo que se te olvidó? –preguntó Samantha, estricta-. Ayer estuvimos metidas en la biblioteca, antes de ir a cenar, dos horas largas con la intención de acabar los deberes, ¿y no te acordaste? ¿Qué corchos estuviste haciendo, Samiña?

      - Bueno, un poco de todo. La profesora Zafiesta también nos había mandado aquello de las lunas y satélites… ya sabéis, obtener las diferencias existentes entre unas y otras, siempre teniendo en cuenta… -la chica no supo seguir.

      - …siempre teniendo en cuenta los asteroides reinantes en cada uno de ellos, ¿o no? –completó Henry, sonriendo y estirándose por la mesa para poder alcanzar con el brillante tenedor una suculenta albóndiga-. Todavía me acuerdo. Pero, si no me equivoco, eso es para la semana que viene, no para esta tarde.

      La chica de piel cetrina, enojada consigo misma, se llevó su vaso rebosante de zumo de calabaza a la boca.

      - Bueno, ya te dejaré que me copies un poco –dijo Xinerva, mirándola piadosamente-. Entre Samiña y yo te ayudaremos después de comer, ¿vale? Antes de ir a clase lo arreglaremos, no te comas los dedos ahora.

      - ¡No está bien visto, señora McGonagall, que se deje copiar por compañeros de clase! –dijo John, con voz socarrona y aparentando ser un profesor rígido e impasible-. ¡A vuestra tía, la Excelentísima Minerva McGonagall, no le sentará bien vuestro comportamiento! 

      - ¡Y usted, señor Abuys, métase en sus propios asuntos y deje los ajenos en paz si no quiere ganarse un trocito de pan en su zumo de naranja! –contestó Xinerva, riéndose y echando una miga en el vaso de su compañero.

      - ¡Ei!

      Entonces se oyó el estruendo de varios platos y vasos romperse en añicos contra el suelo del Gran Comedor. Algunos alumnos se sobresaltaron.

      - Vaya, a alguien no le ha gustado la comida de hoy –comentó John, mientras intentaba sacar su miga de pan del vaso.

      Henry y los demás se rieron de la gracia del muchacho.

      Pero se volvieron a oír otros quebrantamientos de cubertería, esta vez de un número más elevado.

      - ¡Denle de comer aparte, no vaya a romper todos los platos del comedor! –dijo John-. ¡Su furia es incontrolable!

      Pero aquella vez nadie se rió. John se extrañó de la actitud de sus amigos. Pero sus amigos no le estaban prestando atención. En la mesa de los profesores estaba ocurriendo algo muy grave. No pudo más que dirigir la mirada hacia allí, todavía con media sonrisa suscitada por sus bromas.

      Hagrid, el gigante y barbudo guardabosques de Hogwarts, se había levantado de su asiento en una esquina de la mesa de los profesores y no paraba de coger platos y demás enseres, arrojándolos al suelo con todas sus fuerzas, o bien se golpeaba con ellos en la cabeza. Parecía estar en una crisis neurótica, o algo parecido, gritando a todo pulmón:

      - ¡Si es para la derecha, será para la derecha! ¡Si es para la izquierda, será para la izquierda! ¡No me gusta las nubes, no me gusta el sol! ¡No me gusta dormir, no me gusta llorar! ¡Si es para la derecha, será para la derecha! ¡Si es para la izquierda, será para la izquierda! ¡No me gusta las nubes, no me gusta el sol! ¡No me gusta dormir, no me gusta llorar! ¡Si es para la derecha, será para la derecha! ¡Si es para la izquierda, será para la izquierda! ¡No me gusta las nubes, no me gusta el sol! ¡No me gusta dormir, no me gusta llorar! ¡Si es para la derecha, será para la…!

      No se detenía en sus palabras, siempre repitiendo lo mismo, mientras no dejaba de echar esputos y espumarajos por todos lados. Albus Dumbledore se había levantado de su asiento, al igual que Noserando De Quiel, pero ninguno más de la mesa del profesorado movió un dedo. 

      - ¡HAGRID! –se le oyó gritar débilmente a la profesora McGonagall, con lágrimas en los ojos-. ¡HAGRID! ¡¿QUÉ TE OCURRE, HAGRID?!            

      Pero los esfuerzos de la profesora de Transformaciones eran inútiles: el robusto guardabosques no parecía (o no quería) oír nada; él sólo gritaba y gritaba, repitiendo y repitiendo constantemente las mismas incoherentes frases. Su despeinado y abultado cabello oscuro parecía estar humeando un vapor verdoso, como si se tratara de una chimenea de una fábrica en donde se construyen fuegos artificiales.

      Los alumnos también comenzaron a impacientarse, casi todos ellos vociferando como unos descosidos, y muchos dirigieron sus veloces y temblorosos pasos hacia la gran entrada del comedor. Era el caos.

      - ¡Albus, haga algo! –gritó Noserando De Quiel-. ¡Hagrid no aguantará mucho!

      El director del colegio, con la vista clavada en el guardabosques y con ojos resplandecientes, estaba sacando la varita de su larga túnica color púrpura. En ese momento a Hagrid se le saltó un denso chorro de sangre de la nariz que salpicó a un par de alumnos de segundo y el frío pavimento. 

      - ¡Oh, Dios! –dijo el profesor Flitwick antes de desmayarse. La profesora Hooch le cogió en brazos.

      - ¡_TURTRESTE_! –gritó firmemente Albus Dumbledore, y un rayo blanquecino parecido al que semanas antes había descargado sobre la cabeza de Walter salió de su rígida varita.

      Ocurrió lo mismo que con el chico de Gryffindor: Hagrid dio fin a sus ensordecedores gritos y quedó plácidamente flotando en el aire. Todo era silencio, exceptuando los sonidos de las agitadas respiraciones de los allí congregados. Poco a poco la calma fue reestableciendo los ánimos, sacando de debajo de la mesa a varios alumnos miedosos o atrayendo a varios otros desde el vestíbulo que no hacían más que mirar con curiosidad lo acontecido. 

      Entre el profesor Dumbledore, Snape y el celador Noserando De Quiel (éstos dos ni se dirigían la mirada) fue llevado Hagrid fuera del comedor, de camino a la enfermería. El diminuto profesor de Encantamientos también fue trasladado hacia allí. La profesora McGonagall anunció, todavía sudorosa y nerviosa por lo recién vivido, que la comida podía seguir su curso sin ningún problema, que aún tenían tiempo hasta el comienzo de las clases al atardecer. Pero ningún alumno probó bocado después de presenciar al guardabosques volverse loco. Carecían de estómagos blindados que pudieran seguir con hambre.

      - ¿Por qué no salimos un poco a los terrenos del colegio? –propuso Walter-. Me siento realmente mareado.

      Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y salieron del Gran Comedor en el momento en que la profesora Elaine Rigby, mediante una pequeña floritura de la varita, hacía desaparecer la sangre de las túnicas de los alumnos y del suelo.

      Aquella tarde las clases fueron totalmente silenciosas. Nadie hablaba, pero no era porque estaban atentamente escuchando lo que el profesor en cuestión les estaba impartiendo en esos momentos; la mente de los alumnos era un hervidero de ideas e imágenes sobre todo lo presenciado en el Gran Comedor. No había nada que hacer. Ni siquiera Snape con sus feroces ataques podría hacerles salir de ese ensimismamiento. Pero el profesorado tampoco se encontraba en sus momentos más sublimes, ni mucho menos. Por ejemplo, la profesora McGonagall se encontraba tan excitada que se equivocó dos veces al intentar transformar un ciempiés en un lápiz de colores (el pobre ciempiés acabó con la increíble proeza de poder dibujar a su antojo con el trasero). Y la clase de Encantamientos, que era la última de aquel día para los alumnos de primero de Gryffindor, fue cancelada por ausencia del profesor Flitwick. 

      A eso de las seis y media, cuando estaban todos reunidos en los terrenos del colegio cerca del gran lago que se abría en la parte delantera del castillo (hacia un día bastante caluroso, aunque ya estaban en fechas otoñales), Henry se acordó de August y su entrenamiento. 

      - August debe de estar allí presto con su escoba.

      - Tienes razón. Nos va a venir de perillas ver el entrenamiento. Eso nos hará olvidar el rollo tan grande que tenemos en la cabeza –afirmó Xinerva, razonablemente.

      - Pero ya me podéis ir explicando un poco todo lo relacionado con el juego del _quidditch_, chicos –dijo Henry, mientras caminaban hasta el gran campo de _quidditch_ que estaba cerca de allí-. No tengo ni idea de las reglas ni nada. Sé lo que sabía August antes de ingresar en este colegio. Ahora me siento el más ignorante de todos nosotros. 

      - Yo tampoco me sé muy bien las reglas, Henry –comentó Samantha-. Recuerda que vengo de familia muggle como tú.

      - Y yo, aunque tenga un padre mago, nunca he sabido muy bien como va el _quidditch_. Sé que hay tres postes muy altos con aros en la punta en donde suelen intentar introducir pelotas, pero poco más.

      - La cosa no tiene mucho misterio, ya veréis –comentó John, orgulloso-. Yo os explicaré todo. Me lo sé muy bien, siempre me gustaron los Mundiales de _quidditch_ que se juegan cada 4 años, aunque sólo he estado presente en dos ocasiones (recordad que no tengo más que once años, ¡eh!).

      El estadio de _quidditch_ era grandioso, más grande que los campos de fútbol que había contemplado Henry cuando iba con su padre para ver a su equipo favorito, el Manchester United. Como bien había comentado rápidamente Walter Heartbutter, en cada extremo del campo estaban dispuestas, clavadas bien firmes en tierra, 3 postes de unos 15 metros provistos de aros redondos en sus partes superiores. Las gradas se encontraban también a bastante altura. Cuando fueron subiendo por las frías escaleras de piedra que iban a coronar a las gradas, un muchacho se situó a la par de ellos flotando en una bella y limpia escoba voladora. En el fondo, revoloteando como pájaros, se veían otras 5 figuras.

      - ¡August!

      - Habéis venido, ¡qué alegría! Me temía que lo tan tremendo visto en la comida os hiciera desistir… 

      - Ya ves que no, August, somos todos buenos amigos –dijo John.

      - ¿Os gustan las escobas que tenemos los de Ravenclaw? Son las llamadas _Nimbus 2007_. Aunque no sean las últimas en tecnología punta, se vuela mil veces mejor que con las que andamos en clase de Vuelo. 

      Cuando llegaron a las gradas, ya había unos 50 alumnos allí (casi todos ravenclaws). Versher Harreston tampoco quiso perderse el primer entrenamiento de August, así que fueron donde él se sentaba a hacerle compañía. El niño de pelo negro largo y liso se encontraba con un amigo hufflepuff de primero llamado Hyermon Yermon, flacucho y pelirrojo, y también con los dos amigos ravenclaws de August, Jarman y Harry.

      Henry no podía dejar de mirar las piruetas, arranques de velocidad y carreras que se hacían entre ellos los jugadores. Tres de ellos no paraban de echarse una pelota roja tan grande como un balón de fútbol. Y otro muchacho, un chaval de raza negra de unos 17 años, intentaba recogerlas cuando las echaban hacia los aros de los postes con intención, como no, de introducirlas dentro. Después había unas pelotas negras, más pesadas y de menor tamaño que las rojas, que se dirigían despiadadamente, como si estuvieran bajo control remoto, a diversos puntos de los cuerpos de los jugadores. Dos robustos muchachos, provistos de gruesos bates, se las arreglaban para ausentarlas con feroces golpes. ¡Era fabuloso!             

      - Es una gozada… pero no entiendo ni pito –dijo Henry.

      - Bueno, vamos a ver –comenzó John-. Como ves hay tres jugadores, esas dos chicas y aquel chico, que…

      John, lo mejor que pudo (Xinerva le ayudó en diversos puntos), fue explicándoles a Henry, y a los demás amigos que no tenían mucha idea sobre _quidditch_, las reglas del mismo. 

      - El _quidditch_ consta de 7 jugadores: 3 cazadores, 2 golpeadores o bateadores, un guardián y un buscador. Los cazadores tratan de introducir la pelota roja, llamada _quaffle_, por uno de los aros (claro, no pueden meter la pelota en dos aros a la vez, ¡sería milagroso!). Así se consiguen 10 puntos. Pero…

      - Me recuerda mucho al baloncesto, vaya –dijo Henry.

      - ¿Al qué? ¿De qué carajo hablas? –preguntó John, con cara de extrañeza.

      - ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Muy buena comparación, Henry! –se rió Samantha, al mismo tiempo.

      - Sigue explicando, John, no me hagas caso.

      - Bueno, como decía… no recuerdo dónde iba… ¡Ah, sí! Pero mientras se está jugando, las pesadas pelotas negras llamadas _bludgers_, que son dos en cada partido, no paran de incordiar a los jugadores persiguiéndoles e intentando…

      - Básicamente intentando romperles la crisma, para ser sinceros –comentó Xinerva.

      - …bueno, sí, pero no hacía falta tanta aclaración.

      - ¿Y los golpeadores tienen el objetivo de intentar alejar esas pelotas negras con ayuda de sus bates? –preguntó Henry.

      - Eso es, sí, ya lo vas pillando. Después está el guardián… –comentó Xinerva.

      - El guardián es aquel muchacho de último curso que anda dando piruetas entre los aros…

      - …que se dedica alejar las _quaffle_s que echen los contrincantes hacia los aros.

      - Entiendo –dijeron Samantha, Walter y Harry Toller a la vez.

      - Pero no veo que tiene August qué ver en todo esto… -comenzó a decir Henry, cuando el muchacho de gruesas gafas se les acercó volando.

      - ¡Pronto sacarán la _snitch_ dorada y me veréis en acción! Albert, el capitán (es ese chaval que está cerca de los aros, el guardián), me ha dicho que esté alerta porque pronto soltará la querida bolita con alas.

      - Esa es la bola que tiene que atrapar August –dijo John, viendo alejarse otra vez a August Forman-. Ese es su cometido.

      - Eso es. Es pequeña (del tamaño de una ciruela grande y de color amarillo brillante) y tan veloz como el rayo. Tiene pequeñas alas en los laterales que la hacen casi inalcanzable. El buscador que recoja la _snitch_ en su mano, habrá dado fin al partido otorgando a su equipo 150 puntos. August, como podéis suponer, lleva casi todo el peso del partido a sus espaldas. Pobrecillo –dijo Xinerva.

      Y sí que era veloz la pelota dichosa. El muchacho de raza negra (aquél era Albert Goshini, el guardián y capitán de Ravenclaw) bajó al terreno de juego y sacó de una caja de piel marrón una bolita amarilla. La dejó en el aire y, sin previo aviso, la bola desapareció de la vista de todos. 

      - ¡Mirad! ¡August la está persiguiendo a toda velocidad!–gritó Henry.

      Tenía verdadero talento. Ellos ni siquiera podían ver la _snitch_ (un par de veces creyeron vislumbrar un destello dorado, poco más), pero August estaba totalmente concentrado en ella. La seguía despiadadamente.

      - Vuela realmente bien. En las clases de Vuelo no se le veía tan perfecto –comentó Walter, impresionado.

      - Eso supongo que será a causa del aburrimiento que siente al tener que estar recogiendo siempre manzanas de los dichosos árboles –dijo John, melancólicamente-. Es de verdad muy engorroso, no me diréis que no.

      - Hooch nos dijo que la semana que viene nos cambiaría de prueba –dijo Versher.

      - ¿En serio? –preguntó Henry-. Nosotros llevamos semanas con lo…

      - ¡HARRY! ¡HARRY! ¡EH, UN AUTÓGRAFO, HARRY!

      - ¿Qué es lo que pasa allá abajo? –preguntó Xinerva, mirando hacia los terrenos del colegio. 

      Una muchedumbre de cientos de alumnos de todas las edades subía lenta y apretujadamente por el terreno del colegio hacía el castillo, levantando los brazos y gritando con entusiasmo hacía el centro del apelotonamiento. 

      - ¡RON! ¡RON, AQUÍ! ¡HERMIONE, HERMIONE, SALUDA, HERMIONE!

      - ¿Ron, Hermione? Deben de ser… -decía Henry.

      - ¡Son Harry Potter y sus amigos! ¡Me largo a verlos! –gritó Hyermon, el amigo de Versher, levantándose del asiento y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras de piedra.

      - ¡Yo tampoco me lo pierdo! –dijo Samiña, entusiasmada.

      - ¡Esperad, nosotros también vamos! –gritaron otros.

      En las gradas hubo un revuelo tan fortuito que al instante estaban bajando, rápida y incontroladamente, alumnos por las escaleras. En pocos momentos aquello se quedó totalmente despejado, exceptuando a Henry, John, Walter, Xinerva, Samantha, Versher y algún muchacho despistado que se había quedado dormido viendo el entrenamiento en la parte trasera de las gradas.

      - No sé… yo no entiendo que es lo que les hace enloquecer al ver a esos muchachos –comentó Henry, viendo como, casi al final de la escalera, cuatro alumnos se enzarzaban en una pelea porque por culpa de alguno de ellos había hecho tropezar y caer al suelo a los demás.

      - Claro, habrán venido a visitar a Hagrid. Siempre le oí decir a mi tía que entre el guardabosques y ellos tres existía una gran amistad –explicó Xinerva.

      - ¿Y a ti no te da ganas de bajar corriendo, estirándote los pelos, como una loca? –preguntó John, abriendo los ojos exageradamente y llevándose las manos a la cabeza-. ¿No son tus ídolos?

      - ¡Qué va! No digas tonterías.

      Pero a ellos también les picó la curiosidad. En diez minutos, cuando ya toda la escalera se hubo despejado, estaban bajando a los terrenos. ¿Qué podían perder? Henry podría conseguir un autógrafo del muchacho que había hecho sucumbir a uno de los peores brujos que hayan poblado jamás la Tierra. Se lo enseñaría a sus padres y amigos orgullosamente. 

      Cuando iban para el castillo, se dieron cuenta que ya no estaban allí; habían entrado al colegio. Un chica de tercero les digo, con lágrimas en los ojos y con un trozo de pergamino firmado por Ron Weasley, que si se daban prisa podrían encontrarlos en la enfermería acompañando a Hagrid. Pero el pasillo que iba a dar a la puerta de dicho lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, aún más que la vista por las gradas del estadio de _quidditch_ (para entonces la noticia de la llegada de Potter y su tropa lo sabía todo el colegio) y no pudieron ni meter medio pie en ella. 

      - Esto es absurdo. ¡Volvamos al campo! –dijo Henry enojado, tapándose los oídos mientras una chica de quinto curso vociferaba con todas sus fuerzas a su lado-. ¡Tanto histerismo me va ha poner dolor de cabeza!

      - Yo prefiero ir a estudiar un poco. Además, tengo que hacer deberes para mañana –comentó Walter, cuando estaban en el vestíbulo.

      - ¿Quieres que estudiemos juntos? Te puedo ayudar en los deberes –le propuso Versher, sonriendo-. ¡Aprovecha ahora que tengo ganas!

      - ¡Es una buena idea! Me apunto con vosotros –corroboró Samantha.

      Los tres se despidieron de Henry, John y Xinerva y se dirigieron a la biblioteca.

      - Pues vaya las ganas que les ha dado por estudiar –dijo John-. ¿Vamos al campo?

      Cuando llegaron al campo y se disponían a subir por las escaleras de piedra, vieron como los jugadores de Ravenclaw iban retirándose hacia los vestuarios. El entrenamiento había tocado a su fin.

      - No hemos sabido si al final logró August coger la _snitch_ –dijo Henry.

      - Era un entrenamiento, nada más. No es importante. Es en los partidos reales en donde nos tiene que sorprender, no aquí –dijo Xinerva.

      - Vaya, se me va ha ser difícil animar a Gryffindor… teniendo a August en Ravenclaw, casi prefiero que ganen ellos.

      La cena aún quedaba lejos (faltaría una media hora) y decidieron volver al mismo sitio donde se encontraban antes de partir hacia el campo de _quidditch_, cerca del lago. Con un poco de suerte podrían ver al calamar gigante que reina en sus profundidades enseñar una de sus patas cubierta de ventosas. Henry, en lo que llevaba de curso, sólo lo había visto un par de veces. Se decía que el calamar era muy tímido a causa de lo sufrido en el pasado durante los tiempos terribles del poderío de Lord Voldemort. Había sido un animal bastante peligroso (Benjamín Forman ya les había contado el contratiempo ocurrido con él), pero ahora tenía miedo hasta de su sombra. Para John Abuys todo aquello no era más que palabrería. 

      - Lo que pasa es que debe de estar harto de que le estemos todo el tiempo vigilando, como si fuera un ladrón preso en una cárcel –les dijo a Henry y Xinerva, subiéndose las gafas-. ¿Cómo os sentiríais vosotros en su lugar, eh?

      - Tampoco le estamos vigilando constantemente, John –dijo Xinerva.

      - No le culpo su reacción introvertida. No esperéis verlo salir, porque no va a salir.

      - Pues a mí me encantaría que saliese.

      - Que no, Henry, que no. Estará durmiendo plácidamente, sin tener delante suyo cientos de caras idiotas de niños con ganas de divertirse a su costa.

      - ¡Cientos de caras! ¡Qué exagerado! –comentó divertida Xinerva, cogiendo una flor azulada del lado izquierdo a donde estaba sentada y llevándosela a la nariz.

      - Si saliese ahora, no vería más que nuestras tres caritas y… uno, dos, tres, cuatro… y otras seis caras solitarias de chavales que están disfrutando de los últimos momentos de este día tan precioso.

      - No va a salir, Henry, no seas pesado –dijo John tozudamente. 

      Algo se revolvió en el agua. Los tres miraron hacia el lago. 

      - ¡Ahí está! –gritaron Henry y Xinerva.

      Tres gordas, rosadas y grandes patas de calamar gigante, del tamaño de farolas, aparecieron en la superficie salpicando sus alrededores. Si tuviera una cámara de fotos… ¡lo que haría Henry allí con una cámara de fotos! 

      - Pobre bicho, no sabe aún que es pronto para salir. Debería esperar a más tarde –murmuró John en voz baja-. ¡A la noche puedes tomar el aire! ¡Ahora no!

      - ¡Qué preciosidad! –gritaban tres chicas de segundo. 

      El lago, a fuerza de golpes de los tentáculos del calamar, acababa transformando olas pequeñas de medio metro que iban a disolverse en la orilla. Pero una ola de mayores dimensiones estaba surgiendo por detrás de donde se encontraba chapoteando el calamar gigante. Su longitud aumentaba por segundos, superando incluso el del animal. Un extraño color verdoso de distintas tonalidades dibujaba su parte delantera, la cual estaba apunto de romperse contra el calamar. 

      - ¡Apartaos! –gritaba alguien que venía corriendo por los terrenos. Sin más dilación se metió en el lago, con túnica y todo vestido.

      Como era de prever, la gigantesca ola se rompió en el cuerpo del calamar, irradiando chispas verdosas a un metro de diámetro en su alrededor. 

      El chapoteo del animal de extinguió. En pocos segundos todo era calma otra vez.

      Noserando De Quiel salió del lago, con todas sus ropas empapadas. Sacó su varita de la mojada túnica y la dejó flotando delante de él. De su punta salió aire caliente que le secó todo lo que llevaba puesto, de arriba abajo. Después, volviendo a guardar la varita, dijo:

      - El calamar gigante de Hogwarts ha desaparecido.           


	9. Versher Harreston se asusta

9º CAPÍTULO: VERSHER HARRESTON SE ASUSTA

      El nuevo celador de Hogwarts, sin pararse si quiera a mirar o hablar con nadie, dirigió sus veloces pasos hacia el castillo. Los pocos chavales que habían visto lo recién acontecido estaban quietos, como lámparas.

      - John, ¿qué opinas ahora de las misteriosas desapariciones? –preguntó Xinerva, severa y medio tartamudeando por el miedo que sentía en la totalidad de su cuerpo-. ¿Aún sigues pensando que mis preocupaciones sobre todo eso son sólo vagas tonterías de una niña de once años?

      El muchacho de gafas redondas no podía emitir sonido alguno. Estaba petrificado de miedo. 

      - Vayamos a cenar, ¿eh? Es la mejor opción. Ha sido un día terrorífico y tengo tanta hambre como para comerme una vaca de tres toneladas entera, con sus huesos inclusive –dijo Henry, al ver que su amigo de dormitorio no decía nada, y se levantó del suelo de un tirón.

      Cuando se encontraban a pocos metros de las escaleras que subían a la gran puerta de entrada, vieron a la profesora Zafiesta salir del mismo, con cara de malos amigos y cargando en su hombro una cesta. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió por el campo hacia el Bosque Prohibido que se abría delante del colegio.

      - ¿Dónde se dirigirá? –preguntó John, viéndola alejarse con paso ligero y decidido.

      - No tengo la menor idea, amigos… parece que vaya a recoger con la cesta setas al bosque–contestó Henry.

      Pero la profesora de Astronomía no tenía ninguna intención de pisar el tenebroso bosque. Una cabaña que piedra y arena, con tejado construido a base de troncos, había justo en el linde del bosque y la mujer del cesto se acercó allí y, tras dejar el cesto en el suelo un momento, abrió la puertezuela y entró dentro.

      - ¿Y esa cabaña? Ya la había visto antes, pero nunca se me había ocurrido pensar en nadie que viviera allí… -comentó Henry-. Yo creía que la profesora vivía dentro del castillo, ¿vosotros no?

      - Henry, ¿no recuerdas que el gigantesco Hagrid vive en una cabaña cerca del bosque? Él es el guardabosques de Hogwarts –explicó Xinerva.

      - Claro, ahora lo entiendo…

      - ¿Y que irá a hacer con la cesta allí dentro? –preguntó John.

      - Supongo que querrá darle comida al chucho que vive, además de Hagrid, en la asquerosa cabaña de mala muerte –dijo, con maldad y sonriendo, el hermano mayor de Versher Harreston, Peter, que en ese momento pasaba por al lado junto con otros amigotes de clase-. ¡La verdad que no merece la pena darle de comer a un bicho como ese que, cuando se entere de lo ocurrido a su dueño, no querrá probar bocado de la depresión!  

      Y, sin más, penetró en el castillo.

      - ¡Qué imbécil! –dijo John, frunciendo el entrecejo.

      - Ahora soy yo quien no recordaba… ¿Hagrid y un perro? –se preguntaba Xinerva.

      - ¡Vayamos dentro! –exclamó Henry.

      La gran sala, para cuando ellos llegaron, estaba repleta de niños ansiosos de comer. Lo ocurrido alrededor de Hagrid, el guardabosques, en la comida del día les había obligado a no poder zampar todo lo requerido para el organismo y ahora, lógicamente, la mayoría tenía un apetito de oso. Henry, acompañado de sus dos amigos, se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor. Sus caras de desconcierto eran todo un poema que apremió las preguntas de sus compañeros a la velocidad de la luz. Todos se quedaron mudos, como les había ocurrido a ellos en la orilla del lago.

      - Pues Noserando De Quiel no está en la mesa de los profesores. Se solía sentar allí, ¿no es cierto? –preguntó Walter.

      No era la única persona que faltaba en aquella mesa. El director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, tampoco se había presentado a la velada. La profesora Zafiesta, en cambio, en ese mismo momento hacía acto de presencia por la puerta de entrada. 

      - Deben de estar hablando sobre la desaparición, no hay duda. Dumbledore hará saber a todos, absolutamente todos, los integrantes del Ministerio de Magia sobre lo ocurrido –dijo John, mientras se metía una patata frita en la boca-. No quedará nadie fuera de lugar con todo este embrollo que está ocurriendo.

      - ¡Mira qué eres cabezón! ¿Todavía piensas que las desapariciones no son algo grave? –preguntó Xinerva, indignada y golpeando la mesa con el puño-. ¡Creo que no tienes sensibilidad! ¿No defendías antes con tanto fervor a tu queridísimo calamar gigante? ¡Pues ha desaparecido, si no te has enterado todavía!

      - ¡Me estás interpretando mal! No he querido decir nada que parezca rebajar la gravedad de lo que está ocurriendo, ¿comprendes? Reconozco que es algo gordo.

      John, en silencio y sin dejar de mirar a la niña coletuda, vació su vaso con zumo de calabaza antes de proseguir:

      - Lo que ocurre es que a ti lo único que te gusta es contradecirme. ¡Me tienes frito con tus quejas! ¡La única cabezona aquí eres tú! 

      - ¡Serás imbécil…! –Xinerva se había alzado del asiento.

      Henry, que estaba sentado entre medias de los dos histéricos niños, levantó los brazos diciendo:

      - Bueno, ¡qué haya paz! Estáis discutiendo por una tontería, por favor. Dejad de atacaros y seguid comiendo, que la comida se enfría…

      - No será por culpa mía, eso tenlo por seguro… -murmuró John, untando con pan la salsa de carne.

      Los dos muchachos no se dirigieron la palabra durante todo el día.

      El pronóstico del guardabosques de Hogwarts no mejoró. Cada día le daba, al menos, un ataque de locura que le hacía repetir las mismas aparentes absurdas frases dichas en el Gran Comedor. Dumbledore, Snape, De Quiel, McGonagall o cualquier otro profesor tenía la obligación de estar presente al lado del semigigante para ayudarlo en su desfallecimiento. A mediados de octubre una noticia sorprendente brotó y se extendió, al igual que una llama a lo largo de una mecha, por el colegio: Hagrid había sido conducido e ingresado en el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas.

      - Mis padres y mi tía me contaron una vez cosas de ese hospital. Según parece, el noventa por ciento de brujos allí introducidos están locos, es decir, no les funciona bien la cabeza –comentó Xinerva, de camino a la clase de Astronomía en una de las torres del gran castillo.

      - ¿Cómo? ¡Eso es horrible! –exclamó Henry.

      - No es de extrañar, la verdad. ¿No visteis como se puso, como un verdadero enloquecido escupiendo sin ton ni son? –preguntó John-. Veo bastante lógico la determinación adoptada por Dumbledore.

      - Aún así es terrible –dijo Samantha-. A mí me daría un patatús penetrar en un lugar así, y más como paciente .

      - Pero tú no estás loca y él sí, esa es la diferencia. Ni se habrá inmutado… ¿no os dais cuenta que casi todo el tiempo lo tienen al pobre como en coma, totalmente desmayado? En definitiva, Hagrid está más muerto que vivo en estos momentos. Es duro decirlo, pero es así.

      - Por una vez te tengo que dar la razón, muchacho –afirmó Xinerva, sonriendo con sorna. Las peleas entre ella y John habían disminuido de intensidad en los últimos días.

      Aquella noche era una de las que te dejan con la boca abierta, totalmente despejada de nubes y llena de estrellas maravillosas. La extraña profesora Zafiesta, con sus grandes orejas puntiagudas rumiando al son del viento que las balanceaba, les obligó observar con la máxima atención el cielo estrellado para dar con la cometa que estaba prevista iría a dejar su estela a la vista durante la medianoche.            

      - ¡Esto es de asco, la verdad! Con este maldito telescopio sucio e quejumbroso, más viejo que el hambre, no podría ver ni un centauro volador a dos palmos de mis narices –se quejaba John, moviendo su telescopio entre sus manos, en el momento que todos los alumnos iban sacando sus instrumentales de Astronomía-. Henry, ya me dejarás un poco tu pequeño gran telescopio _Cuatro Vistas_, regalo del abuelo de August, ¿eh? 

      Henry accedió a la petición de su amigo. No había duda que ese telescopio era una ventaja enorme comparado con todos los demás telescopios de la clase Gryffindor de primero. Ningún alumno había optado por comprar un _Cuatro Vistas_ (su precio no era de lo más asequible, seguro) y todos ellos no tenían otra elección que mirar las estrellas a través de un solo objetivo. 

      - Ábreme el libro de texto por la página donde salen todo eso del rollo de las constelaciones y demás, haz el favor –pidió el muchacho de gafas redondas, curvándose sobre el telescopio _Cuatro Vistas_ de Henry.

      - ¡Maldita sea! Estos candelabros son una verdadera porquería. ¡No alumbran nada! ¡Las cuatro llamitas que llevan son del tamaño de garbanzos, o incluso menores! –exclamó Walter, detrás de ellos, con malhumor y acercándose para sí un poco más el candelabro que compartía con Xinerva.

      - ¡Eh! Que no veo nada de lo que pone en el libro –dijo la niña coletuda.

      - Déjame un poco nada más, ¿vale? Espérate un poquito. Dame sólo cinco minutos, que sino no voy a poder saber en que constelación tengo que dirigir este trasto. ¿Zafiesta dijo que el dichoso cometa pasaría por la constelación Saturno, no?

      - No nos ha dado tantas pistas, mi querido amigo, lo siento que te decepcione –contestó Xinerva, mirando al cielo como pidiendo auxilio.

      En el universo había tantas constelaciones como edificios en Londres, según se podía testificar en aquel libro de texto. Henry nunca hubiera pensado que el mundo y, en consecuencia, toda la Vía Láctea pudiera estar arropada con tan alto número de estrellas, planetas, nebulosas o galaxias. Era increíble.   

      - Hemos entrado ya en la medianoche, alumnos, y el cometa _Hufferpine_ dará sus primeros coletazos en breves momentos. ¡Estad atentos, por favor! –exclamó la voz chirriante de la profesora Zafiesta, pasando por los alrededores de los alumnos atrás ubicados (eran los más revoltosos, riéndose por cualquier nimiedad). 

      - Vamos, John, que tú ya tienes tu propio telescopio –dijo Henry, impaciente.

      Pero el amigo no le contestó, sin parar de mirar por su espectacular aparato. 

      - Está bien. Lo intentaré con el tuyo… pero sólo unos minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

      Tampoco dijo nada. Así pues, sin esperar contestación posible, Henry intentó dar con el presunto cometa que debía pasar a velocidad relámpago por el oscuro, inquebrantable y, a la vez, precioso cielo.

      - No sé cómo os podéis arreglar con estos rudimentarios telescopios, John. Estoy tan acostumbrado al _Cuatro Vistas_ que los vuestros se me antojan atrasados y para el arrastre, decrépitos totalmente. Seguro que August debe pensar igual… ¡Eh! No te levantes que me tapas el objetivo y no puedo ver nada.

      - Lo siento, Henry –dijo Samiña, delante suyo-. Me duele el trasero de estar tanto tiempo sentada en un mismo sitio y por eso tenía la necesidad de ponerme en pie.

      - No te preocupes. Mira que aunque te quites de en medio tampoco es que vea demasiado con este telescopio de juguete. Casi prefiero el catalejo que utiliza mi padre cuando va al monte a dar…

      Sintió un fuerte golpe en su costado izquierdo. Era John, que le había golpeado con su codo. Ya no miraba por el telescopio, sino que lo miraba a él con ojos muy abiertos. Se le notaba muy nervioso a través de la luz del candelabro. 

      - ¿Qué te ocurre? 

      - Dios… no sé… -estaba sudoroso y tenía empañadas la redondas gafas-. Puede que no sea más que mi imaginación, pero… 

      Echó una mirada hacia atrás, a Walter, y se quedó mudo. Después, con rapidez, se soltó las gafas y las intentó limpiar con la túnica. 

      - Pero, ¿de qué hablabas? –volvió a preguntar Henry unos segundos más tarde-. Pocas veces te he visto tan apurado. ¡Parecías un flan, chico!

      - Ya te lo contaré mañana, ¿vale? Ahora mejor callarse… ya me entiendes.

      ¿Entender? ¿Entender el qué? Henry se quedó desconcertado, pero con esas frases quedó zanjada la cuestión y nadie dijo nada más.

      Ni la mitad de los alumnos de clase pudo vislumbrar, ni siquiera por un mínimo de tiempo, a la escurridiza _Hufferpine_. Ya eran la una de la madrugada y la clase había llegado a su fin. No hubo ni un mísero punto de regalo para Gryffindor por los escasos alumnos que visionaron el fenómeno. 

      - Y dadme gracias a que no os quite puntos. Os lo mereceríais, la verdad, porque no tenéis ni idea de utilizar un mísero telescopio –les había recriminado la profesora Zafiesta cuando se dirigían, con sus instrumentales y libros de texto bajo el brazo, escaleras abajo. Para entonces nadie la escuchaba o, mejor dicho, nadie quería ya saber nada sobre ella. Estaban todos somnolientos después de un día durísimo; haber estado trabajando como unos perros era agotador y, en esos momentos, la cama era el lugar más añorado.

      Henry y sus compañeros de dormitorio estuvieron de acuerdo en analizar el todavía inapreciable "comportamiento" de las canicas de la profesora Rigby aquel sábado a la mañana. Se dispusieron alrededor de la cama de Henry, una vez bien estiradas las mantas y hecha la cama completamente. Las tres canicas de diferentes colores fueron colocadas sobre el edredón, separadas entre sí por una distancia de unos 20 centímetros. 

      - ¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Walter, incrédulo-. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

      - Pues no hay que hacer nada más que esperar, esperar y esperar. No perdamos de vista nuestra canica correspondiente –respondió John, acomodándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas-. Si la mía salta de repente hasta el techo… ¡supongo que la podré identificar como una canica muy emocional!

      - Lo que estamos haciendo no tiene ningún sentido –comentó Henry, despectivamente-. Cualquiera que nos vea en estos momentos… estamos mirando atentamente unas simples canicas, esperando que hablen o algo así.

      - No son simples canicas. Están hechizadas, Henry, ya lo sabes.

      - Aún así se me hace raro. Es como si la profesora nos estuviera tomando el pelo.

      - ¡Ninguna profesora puede tomar el pelo a sus alumnos! –exclamó Walter.

      Henry desvió su mirada al muchacho rubio, con expresión lastimosa.

      - ¿Y qué crees que Snape nos hace en sus clases? ¡Aquello es peor que tomarnos el pelo! A veces me gustaría tener la valentía de Zabiel para encararme sobre él.

      - No te lo recomiendo. Zabiel Zapuru está pagando caro su descaro y atrevimiento: casi no hay clase de Pociones que pase sin que Snape lo castigue –explicó John.

      Guardaron silencio durante un cuarto de hora, analizando las posibles reacciones de las canicas. Pero ninguna canica se movía de su sitio ni lo más mínimo. Aunque no llevaban demasiado tiempo mirándolas fijamente, Henry empezó a notar un conocido picor en los ojos. Se estaba quedando dormido. La noche anterior estuvieron hasta muy tarde hablando en la sala común, junto al fuego, y lo que habían dormido no era demasiado. 

      De repente, las tres canicas rodaron por el edredón.

      - ¡Se han movido! ¡Se han movido! –gritó John.

      - ¡Has sido tú, payaso! Empujaste la cama a propósito para que se movieran –dijo Walter, frunciendo el entrecejo.

      El niño de gafas redondas rió atronadoramente.

      - ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Pero es que os habéis quedado con unas cara que para qué… Pensándolo bien… Igual con algún hechizo en especial se podrían suscitar las canicas, ¿me comprendéis? La magia lo puede arreglar todo. Al fin y al cabo, Henry, puede que no sean tan absurdas tus valoraciones de que esto que hacemos es muy raro. Con un toque de varita, ¡tachán!, a lo mejor les sonsacamos sus sentimientos: la tuya rompe a llorar, o la mía empieza a chillar como una histérica, o la tuya, Walter, se queda muda por simple timidez,… ¿quién sabe?

      - Sí, y ya puestos a pedir, podrían hasta ponerse a cantar una nana, tan sensibles que son, ¡no te fastidia! –comentó Walter.

      - ¡Hay que tener fe, muchachos! Ahora mismo voy a bajar a la sala común a pedirle a mi hermano Lucien que suba y nos ayude. Recordad que está en sexto curso (¡uf, muy lejos!) y sabrá sacarnos de dudas, estoy seguro. Suele pasar las primeras horas de la mañana jugando al ajedrez mágico junto con amigos de su clase (es que son unos aburridos…). 

      - ¿Pero tú crees…? –comenzó a preguntar Henry.

      - Nada, nada, no digáis nada. ¡Ahora mismo vuelvo!

      Y John se largó del dormitorio.

      - ¿Hechizar las canicas? ¡Qué tontería! –dijo Walter, recogiendo su canica color marrón y mirándola con desdén.

      - Es el mundo mágico. Aquí puede ser cualquier cosa, ya dijiste tú eso una vez. 

      - Pero lo dije después de presenciar un hecho inusual y palpable: lo de la luciérnaga y el ratón. Eso fue antes de que desapareciera _Moham_… -la cara del muchacho de pelo rubio rizado se ensombreció-. Henry, hoy he tenido un sueño espeluznante.

      - Bueno, todos tenemos sueños espeluznantes –contestó Henry, jugando con su canica naranja entre las manos-. ¿De qué iba?

      - Aparecía mi morsa.

      Henry levantó lentamente la mirada hacía su amigo. Hacia tiempo que no hablaba sobre su morsa. Parecía ser que lo había casi olvidado. Al menos se le veía mucho más sereno que en los días posteriores a la desaparición del animal.

      - No es más que un sueño, Walter, no te tortures.

      - Déjame explicarte el sueño, por favor, ¿vale? Es de lo más extraño. Veía a _Moham_ a través de un montón de vaho, casi borroso y medio borrado. Creo que estaba llorando y me pedía ayuda.

      - Eso es porque te sientes culpable por su desaparición, Walter. No debes pensar eso. No fue culpa tuya, ni mucho menos. Desapareció, y punto. Y Dumbledore ya te dijo que estaban haciendo todo lo posible para recuperarla. Ya verás como, tanto _Moham_ como el calamar gigante, o como el señor Gujer, el celador anterior, (hasta la estatua de Potter) aparecen cuando menos nos lo esperemos. Tan rápido como han desaparecido volverán a aparecerse. Eso creo yo, al menos. 

      - Pero no te he contado el final del sueño. ¿Ya sabes porque _Moham_ estaba sumergida entre un montón de vaho?

      Henry negó con la cabeza.

      - Era porque se estaba dando una ducha.

      - ¿Una qué…?

      La puerta del dormitorio volvió a abrirse y aparecieron John y un muchacho de unos 16 años, alto, de pelo corto oscuro y ojos azules. 

      - Este es mi hermano Lucien. Lucien, estos son mis compañeros de dormitorio: Henry Cortyon y Walter Heartbutter –presentó John sonrientemente. 

      El muchacho de sexto curso se acercó a la cama y se arrodilló. 

      - ¿Esa es tu famosa canica? 

      - Sí… Henry, Walter, dejad la vuestra encima de la cama para que mi hermano las pueda analizar profundamente.

      - ¿Profundamente? No creo que puedas sacar nada en limpio –le dijo Walter al hermano de John, poniendo su canica al lado de la de Henry-. Tu hermano cuenta que igual, con algo de magia, se podría "dar vida" a estos pedazos de cristal.

      - No sé. La verdad es que no creo que se pueda hacer nada con ellas salvo esperar a que exterioricen los sentimientos por sí solos. Ya le he venido diciendo a John todo esto por las escaleras, pero mi hermanito tiene una cabeza como un alcornoque de dura y es capaz de explotar si no le sigo hasta aquí. 

      - Al menos, míralas un poquito, ¿vale?

      - Eso es lo que estoy haciendo, no te impacientes.

      Pero Lucien, como era de prever tanto para Walter y Henry como para él mismo, no sacó nada en claro y se fue del dormitorio a la media hora escasa, dejando a los tres amigos igual que al principio, o incluso con peores ánimos. 

      Cuando bajaron al vestíbulo con la idea de entrar en el Gran Comedor para el almuerzo, se encontraron con August que corría tras ellos escaleras abajo.

      - ¡Qué emocionante! –gritaba el muchacho de gruesas gafas, quitándose el sudor de la frente-. ¡Los partidos de _quidditch_ están apunto de dar comienzo!

      - ¿Te estarás entrenando duro, no? –le preguntó Henry-. ¿Contra quién jugáis el primer partido?

      - ¡En eso radica la gran emoción, amigos!

      - ¿Por qué?

      - La semana que viene, el martes a la tarde, ¡Ravenclaw se enfrentará a Gryffindor! Ya lo siento que os lo diga, pero vuestro equipo es bastante pésimo comparado al nuestro. He visto algún que otro entrenamiento de Gryffindor y dan un poco de lástima. Además, casi todos ellos utilizan escobas más bien viejas… casi todas son _Saetas de Fuego_, o algo así, y alguna que otra _Nimbus 2004_… vamos, un desastre.

      - ¡Bueno, bueno, te estás pasando! –exclamó John, enojoso.

      - Tan pésimos como cuenta August no sé si seremos, John –decía Xinerva, que se les había acercado acompañada de Samiña y Samantha-, pero las malas lenguas de por ahí dicen que desde que Harry Potter dejó Hogwarts el año pasado, el equipo ha decaído como una mosquita después de haberla golpeado. 

      - ¡Exacto! –dijo August, de lo más contento-. ¡Vamos a arrasar! –levantó los brazos esgrimiendo el signo de la victoria.

      - Un poco de modestia no te vendría mal, sí… -dijo Henry-. Aunque yo prefiero que ganéis vosotros. En el equipo de Gryffindor no conozco a nadie. En Ravenclaw juegas tú, que eres nuestro amigo, o sea que te animaremos a ti. 

      John y Samiña se le habían quedado mirando con cara de pasmados. 

      - ¿Estás loco? –preguntó la niña rubia-. Que no te oigan animar a Ravenclaw los demás alumnos de Gryffindor porque te puede costar un ojo morado, ya me entiendes.

      - Bueno, ¿es que en este colegio no hay libertad para animar a quien te venga en gana? –preguntó Xinerva, consternada-. Eso son tonterías. Yo te ayudaré, Henry, no te preocupes. ¿Que la gente se calienta al oír nuestros gritos de "¡arriba Ravenclaw, arriba August!"? Pues que les den morcilla. Ni caso, y punto.

      - A mí no me miréis si salís del estadio con orejas de elefante y morros de nutria como consecuencia de algún hechizo lanzado con las peores intenciones… -murmuró John, a la vez que entraban al Gran comedor.

      Por vez primera Henry iba a presenciar un partido real del deporte más afamado entre los brujos en el mundo mágico: el_ quidditch_. Cuando llegó el martes de la semana siguiente, una atmósfera de inquietud se había apoderado de todos los alumnos de Gryffindor y de Ravenclaw, dando lugar a un panorama casi irrespirable. En las clases los profesores tuvieron que subir el tono de la voz (casi a grito pelado), o amenazar con castigos excesivamente aberrantes, porque los niños de primero no dejaban de hablar entre ellos sobre el inminente partido. Pero a la profesora McGonagall también se le notaba bastante apurada. Era la jefa de Gryffindor, sí, y su equipo no estaba dando buenos resultados en los entrenamientos. 

      - Como ya sabéis, nuestra puntuación a vistas de la Copa de la Casa es bajísima. Llevamos más de mes y medio de curso y no sobrepasamos los 15 puntos. Me atrevería a decir que es la peor puntuación que he visto en estas fechas desde que doy clase en Hogwarts. Y la mayoría de los puntos que se han restado ha sido por culpa vuestra, es decir, por los alumnos de primero. Lo nuestro es vergonzoso. Llevábamos 7 años seguidos ganando la Copa, pero esta temporada no me veo ni con fuerzas de dar la cara en el último día de clase, cuando se expongan los resultados definitivos –les había dicho la tía de Xinerva muy dolorida-. Hay que ganar en _quidditch_, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer.

      - Tu tía es la alegría y la autoestima personificada, Xinerva –le comentó John sarcásticamente a la niña coletuda, una vez salidos del aula.

      - ¡Pero si tiene razón! ¿No veis que somos un desastre?

      - ¿Un desastre? ¿Por qué? ¿Quizás lo estás diciendo por lo que nos dijo la otra noche la profesora Zafiesta, que nos merecíamos quitarnos puntos porque casi nadie logró ver su asqueroso cometa? ¡Venga ya!

      - No es sólo eso, ya sabes…

      - John, ahora que me acuerdo… ¿qué demonios te ocurrió aquella noche en la torre? Te quedaste lívido después de estar un buen rato mirando por mi telescopio –dijo Henry, mientras bajaban por unas escaleras-. Me dijiste que ya me lo contarías, pero todavía no has dicho nada.

      El niño de gafas redondas miró, apresuradamente, a todos lados, como fijándose en todos los que le rodeaban. Parecía que estuviera buscando algo.

      - ¿Qué es lo que pasó? –preguntó Xinerva-. ¿Algo guardáis en vuestra mente que no me habéis querido contar, eh?… pero…  John, ¿qué pasa tanto mirar a un lado y a otro?

      - ¿Dónde está Walter? 

      - ¿Walter? Viene algo atrasado, con Samiña… ¿qué tiene que ver él en este fregado?       

      - No quiero que nos oiga. Puede afectarle… vamos, que puede herirle, y yo no quiero herirle sentimentalmente.

      Xinerva y Henry no entendían nada, lógicamente. El comportamiento de John en esos momentos se asemejaba a lo visto en la torre aquella noche.

      - Tienes mala cara, como la otra vez. ¿Nos puedes decir qué diantres pasa de una vez por todas? ¡Abre la boca!

      - Bueno, no os pongáis nerviosos, ¿vale? Aquella noche creí ver dibujada a la morsa de Walter en el cielo estrellado.

      - ¿QUÉ? –exclamaron Xinerva y Henry, a la vez que se quedaban quietos en mitad del pasillo atestado de alumnos por donde se dirigían a la clase del profesor Binns (Historia de la Magia). 

      - Era como si un pintor hubiera garabateado con tinta roja sus contornos. Os lo juro que lo vi. Fue un instante de unos cinco segundos, nada más. Después se desvaneció. Estaba allí, aullándome, como pidiendo socorro, dibujado entre la inmensa cantidad de estrellas. No os miento… bueno, supongo que será imaginación mía, ya lo sé. Es algo imposible.

      John no quiso tenerlos allí parados por miedo a que Walter apareciera por detrás y, a empujones, les obligó a continuar la caminata. 

      - Es curioso que nos cuentes eso, John –empezó a decir Henry-. El pasado sábado, en el dormitorio, cuando tú te fuiste en busca de tu hermano por lo de las dichosas canicas, Walter me contó un sueño que había tenido aquella misma noche. _Moham_, la morsa, se le había aparecido también como pidiendo auxilio, mientras se estaba dando una ducha.

      Aquello dejó a sus amigos más estupefactos de lo que estaban hasta ese momento.

      - Bueno, es sólo un sueño. No hay que darle más vueltas –comentó John.

      - Supongo que sí –afirmó Henry, y llegaron al aula del profesor-fantasma Binns.

      Al término de las clases, a falta de una media hora escasa para el partido, todo Hogwarts se dirigió al gran campo de _quidditch_. Henry y los demás, con un poco de prisa (salieron los primeros del aula de Encantamientos), pudieron llegar y desear a August mucha suerte en el partido cuando se dirigía él también, acompañado de sus dos amigos Jarman y Harry, al estadio. Iba provisto de su deslumbrante _Nimbus 2007_. El pobre muchacho tenía los nervios a flor de piel

      - Bueno, me voy pitando que seguro todos los del equipo ya me esperan en los vestuarios (¿no creeréis que vaya a jugar con la túnica de la escuela, eh?). ¡Adiós! –y se alejó corriendo.

      - ¡Buena suerte otra vez, August! ¡Te estaremos animando con todas nuestras fuerzas! –gritó Xinerva, con las manos alrededor de la boca.

      - ¿Todavía pensáis animar a los ravenclaws? –preguntó John-. Estáis locos. ¡Os van a correr a golpes! 

      - Pero bueno, John –dijo Henry-, ¿cómo sabes que la gente se toma tan a pecho todo esto de los equipos y demás? Que yo sepa, es el primer año que estás en Hogwarts. No has podido presenciar otro partido entre distintas casas del colegio… ¿o será que has repetido curso? 

      - Ya os conté que estuve un par de veces en los Mundiales. Allí la gente grita y berrea animando a su equipo, y ya he visto duelos de hechizos entre magos hinchas de diferentes equipos en medio de las gradas de los grandiosos estadios. 

      - Oye, que esto no son los Mundiales –comentó Walter-. Son partidos sencillos dentro del puñetero colegio; no creo que tenga que ver nada con los Mundiales. ¡Aquello es internacional, muchacho! 

      - Yo sólo os prevengo, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora, haced lo que os dé la gana.

      A medida que se iban acercando al campo, las voces de los espectadores más impacientes se hacían oír.

      - Ya que tenéis tantas ganas de animar a Ravenclaw, ¿por qué no os colocáis en las gradas junto con los compañeros de esa casa? –preguntó Samiña, al llegar ante unas escaleras que les conducía a las gradas donde grandes banderas de color escarlata y con leones dibujados aparecían ondeando vigorosamente-. Id con Jarman y Harry, ellos os conducirán al sitio adecuado. Evitaréis supuestas complicaciones.

      A Henry le daba igual, pero Xinerva lo tuvo que pensar bastante. Al fin, después de varios segundos, dejó su orgullo a un lado y se fue con Henry y los dos ravenclaws por otro lado, mientras que John, Walter, Samiña y Samantha subían por las escaleras. 

      Según parecía, los incondicionales de Ravenclaw se habían sentado en las gradas de atrás y alrededor de los tres postes de un lado, mientras que los de Gryffindor se dispusieron al otro lado. Slytherins y hufflepuffs también estaban listos para presenciar el partido, como no, pero pasaban totalmente desapercibidos. Los ravenclaws agitaban sobre sus cabezas grandes estandartes de color azul, con el animal representante de dicha casa: el águila. Los gritos eran ensordecedores.

      Los cuatro se sentaron en una esquina de las gradas que para entonces estaban casi repletas de alumnos.

      - Vaya, me siento como un intruso –dijo Henry a Xinerva, mirando alrededor con ojos bien abiertos. Un muchacho ravenclaw de cuarto curso saltaba sin parar a su lado, ondeando una bandera.

      - ¡No digas idioteces! –le recriminó ella-. ¡Viva Ravenclaw! ¡Vamos August! 

      - August no va  a tener ningún problema en recoger la _snitch_ cuando menos nos lo esperemos, ya veréis –les comentó Jarman, muy excitado-. ¡Es el mejor!

      Entonces aparecieron los jugadores de ambos equipos. Los gryffindors, como no, vestían túnicas color escarlata, mientras que las de Ravenclaw eran azules. Mientras los capitanes de ambos equipos de estrechaban la mano, puestos en fila unos enfrente de los otros en el terreno de juego, la voz de la comentarista Orla Quirke, alumna ravenclaw de quinto curso, fue enumerando todos los jugadores de ambos equipos. 

      - Ya me temía yo que la profesora Hooch fuera a ser el árbitro de los partidos –dijo Henry, con sorna, al ver a la profesora al lado de los dos capitanes, con un pito en la boca-. ¡A nosotros no nos enseña nada en sus clases sobre las reglas del juego, pero ella vale para árbitro! 

      - ¡Calla! El partido va a dar comienzo de un momento a otro –exclamó Harry Toller.

      - ¡…y la profesora Hooch acaba de pitar, anunciando el comienzo del partido! –decía la comentarista Orla Quirke, con todo fervor-. ¡La _quaffle_ está en juego! La _snitch _dorada, como no, también anda bailoteando en el aire, veloz como la luz radiante del sol, y los buscadores de ambos equipos, August Forman y Dennis Creevey respectivamente, estarán… ¡Atención! ¡Ravenclaw se adelanta diez a cero con un excelente lanzamiento de Nama Awo, dejando al guardián de Gryffindor, Stuart Sotenberg, sin demasiadas oportunidades! 

      ¡Qué espectáculo! Los colores azul y escarlata volaban de un lado para otro, como guiados por una fuerza mayor. Las duras e inquebrantables _bludgers_ se deslizaban ensordecedoramente entre los jugadores, y más de un cazador se ganó un buen golpe. Los bateadores o golpeadores de los dos equipos intentaban alejarlas de sus compañeros, pero siempre volvían a por ellos tarde o temprano. Henry, hasta que se hubo acostumbrado, tuvo dificultades de ver bien el partido: los jugadores, ya fueran cazadores como golpeadores, iban y venían de un lado a otro velozmente, llevando la _quaffle_ o, en el caso de los golpeadores, tras las pesadas _bludgers_, y no sabía a qué prestar la máxima atención. 

      - ¿Dónde está August? –le preguntó a Xinerva.

      - Está allá arriba –señaló la muchacha.

      El muchacho de gruesas gafas estaba solo, arriba del todo, mirando de un lado para el otro, intentando dar con la _snitch_. Hasta ahora no habían podido ver ni siquiera un destello que pudiera dar fe de la presencia de la bolita con alas.

      Gryffindor no podía con la fuerza, astucia y agilidad de los jugadores ravenclaws. Se hacía visible la ventaja de las escobas, pero también la mejor técnica de Ravenclaw. Los entrenamientos habían dado su fruto, no había duda. Después de algún que otro penalti a favor de Ravenclaw y de cuatro preciosas entradas por el aro de la _quaffle_, el equipo celeste se adelantaba en el marcador por un rotundo 70 a 0. 

       - Gryffindor sigue con la _quaffle_, con la ayuda del cazador Minder Goldsmith… -narraba la comentarista-. Pero se le acaba de estrellar una _bludger_ en toda la espalda que le ha hecho tambalear encima de la escoba y escurrírsele la bolaentre las manos… Jilguer Jijam, de Ravenclaw, la recoge y se la pasa diagonalmente, por encima del aturdido Minder, a Carla Camientas y… ¡con un precioso quiebro que casi tira de la escoba al pobre guardián de Gryffindor, logra introducir la bola por el aro por enésima vez! ¡80 a 0 para Ravenclaw! Mucho debe de espabilar Gryffindor si quiere llegar a peligrar, aunque sea en lo mínimo, el marcador arrollador de Ravenclaw.

      El clamor en las gradas de los ravenclaws era apoteósico. Todo el mundo estaba de pie, Henry y Xinerva inclusive, aplaudiendo y gritando a rabiar.

      - Menuda bazofia de equipo que tenemos –le comentó la niña coletuda a Henry, medio riéndose y agitando los brazos en el momento en que Jilguer Jijam, sorteando los _bludgers_ que se dirigían directamente a su cara, volvía a introducir la _quaffle_ por el aro intermedio-. Vas a ver como no ganamos ningún partido y el dicho de Snape de no tener ningún punto en positivo a fin de año se cumple. John debe de estar estirándose de los pelos.

      Los golpeadores de Gryffindor, más bien por impotencia que por otra cosa, elevaron el número de faltas contra sus contrincantes. Pensaban que el juego sucio les iba a dar la victoria, pero estaban totalmente equivocados. 

      - …y un puñetazo en todo el ojo izquierdo hace caer de la escoba a Nama cerca del suelo. ¡Falta! Los gryffindors están muy agresivos, dando palizas sin ton ni son a los contrarios. No es muy deportivo, la verdad. Nunca se habría visto nada de eso el año pasado, cuando el histórico Harry Potter imponía su autoridad en el equipo, siendo, además de buscador, el capitán. Dennis Creevey, el buscador de Gryffindor en la presente temporada, debe dar rienda suelta a sus reflejos y intentar entrever la _snitch_. Están perdiendo por un escandaloso 120 a 0, pero la obtención de la preciada bola dorada les adjudicaría un triunfo inmediato al sumar 150 y terminar, sin más preámbulos, el encuentro.

      En eso estaban los buscadores de cada equipo. No se movían de arriba, mientras todos los demás jugadores bailoteaban debajo de ellos. August miraba de reojo a Creevey, alejado cinco metros nada más de él, por si en cualquier momento se tiraba como una bala tras la _snitch_ dorada. La tensión entre los dos estaba apunto de arder. 

      - ¡Vamos August! ¡Tú puedes coger la _snitch_! –murmuró Henry, sin dejar de fijarse en su amigo gafotas. 

      - Y otros diez puntos más para Ravenclaw. ¡Esto es avasallador, Henry! –le dijo Xinerva, muy contenta y saltando del asiento, mientras el golpeador Kol-Fien Heinderberg abrazaba a Carla Camientas por su precioso tanteo en el aro intermedio-. Espero que August vea pronto la _snitch_. No sería justo que ahora, porque el buscador de Gryffindor coja la bolita dichosa, se lleven el triunfo después de ser absolutamente superior a ellos… ¡vaya –se llevó una mano a la boca-, hablo como si fuera una raven…! ¡ESTÁ AHÍ!

      Los espectadores enmudecieron al entrever algo brillante dando vueltas alrededor del poste izquierdo de Gryffindor. 

      - ¡August va tras ella! –exclamó Henry, eufórico y levantándose del asiento

      - ¡Pero el otro señorito también lo ha captado, maldita sea! –se enfureció la niña coletuda, propinando un golpe al asiento. 

      Los dos buscadores se echaron en sus escobas y salieron pitando hacia los postes de Gryffindor. Una _bludger_ le rozó la oreja a August, pero ni se inmutó. Él sólo miraba hacía delante, hacia el poste en donde la _snitch _dorada daba vueltas como una loca. Y al llegar, que lo hizo medio segundo antes que su contrincante, no dejó ni pizca de tiempo en el aire y se puso a dar vueltas él también tras la brillante bola. Dennis Creevey, a la segunda vuelta, se topo de cara con la otra _bludger_ y cayó aparatosamente al suelo desde una distancia de 5 metros. En ese mismo instante, August estiraba su brazo derecho y oprimía en su mano la ansiada bola dorada. 

      - ¡…y el jovencísimo August Forman logra retener la _snitch_ entre sus dedos! ¡Fin del partido! ¡Ravenclaw, por un rotundo 280 a 0, es el ganador del encuentro! –vociferaba la comentarista ravenclaw, fuera de sí de lo contenta que estaba-. Ahí vemos al pequeño gran genio dando la vuelta de honor por el campo. Todos sus compañeros de equipo lo quieren abrazar, pero él no se deja alcanzar. ¡Enhorabuena, Ravenclaw!… no es por presumir, pero el equipo de Ravenclaw es de lo mejorcito que he visto yo en estas competiciones del colegio… ¡las demás casas deberán tenerlo en cuenta!

      Esas últimas palabras de Orla Quirke no fueron bien recibidas por los alumnos de Gryffindor, Slytherin y Hufflepuff. Un murmullo despectivo recorrió las gradas.

      - Ahí se ha pasado un poquito, ¿no crees? –preguntó Henry a Xinerva.

      - ¡Da igual! ¡Vayamos a felicitar a August antes de que entre en los vestuarios! –se le adelantó el alto y rubio Harry Toller a la muchacha, pero estuvieron de acuerdo con él y bajaron apresuradamente por las escaleras en medio de todo el gentío.

      August Forman, cual una marioneta, ahí lo tenían alzado, encima de los hombros del capitán ravenclaw,  Albert Goshini. Su cara estaba radiante de felicidad, con las gruesas gafas medio torcidas y mal puestas en las orejas (resultado de los continuos abrazos de sus compañeros). 

      - ¡Felicidades, August! –le grito Henry, cuando pasaron cerca de ellos.

      El chico le guiñó un ojo y, sin poder contenerse, varias lágrimas le cayeron por los mofletes.

      - ¡No te pongas así, hombre! No ves que tampoco…

      - ¡Henry! –le previno Xinerva, poniéndole una mano en el hombro derecho. La voz le temblaba de la emoción-. No seas duro con él, ¡por favor! Parece que no tienes sentimientos, la verdad. ¿No te das cuenta que está viviendo una de las situaciones más hermosas de toda su vida? Primer año en Hogwarts; primer año en el equipo de _quidditch_; primer partido jugado y ganado. ¿No te parece asombroso?

      La chica tenía razón, pensó Henry. Además, se acordó de los tiempos pasados, cuando iba a clase de la escuela junto con August, y lo mal que lo trataban. Él siempre estaba solo. Lo consideraban un loco con sus historias de magia. Ahora era aclamado por centenares de personas y eso, sin duda, debería de ser algo indescriptible para el muchacho. Era una sensación tan intensa que le sería difícil de explicar. 

      Le dijo adiós con la mano, sonriente, justo cuando desaparecía entrando por las puertas de los vestuarios.

      - ¡Vaya chapuza de partido! ¡Parecía que estaba amañado! ¡Lo de Gryffindor es un verdadero ultraje! Habría que quejarse a McGonagall. No sé dónde demonios está mirando para reunir a unos jugadores tan ineptos. Hagrid mismo hubiera jugado mucho mejor que ellos, ¡maldita sea! –dijo una voz socarrona a sus espaldas.

      Se dieron la vuelta y allí tenían a John (quien había acabado de hablar), Walter, Samiña y Samantha. El muchacho de gafas redondas y la chica rubia traían cara de malos amigos; los otros dos, en cambio, no parecía que el partido les hubiese afectado demasiado.

      - ¡Hola, amigos! –exclamó Xinerva-. ¿Por qué no pensáis en positivo? August Forman, nuestro gran amigo, ha ganado el partido. ¿Qué más podéis pedir, eh?

      John escupió en el suelo y le preguntó a la niña coletuda, con sarcasmo:

      - ¿Os han reservado un sitio de lujo en aquellas gradas repleta de ravenclaws?

      - ¡Seguro que era mejor ambiente que el de Gryffindor! 

      - Eso no es difícil, Xinerva: ¡no sabes las pataletas que se ha cogido más de uno al ver al equipo perder de manera tan exagerada! –dijo Samantha, poniendo cara de asustada-. Hubo un momento que hasta nos vimos involucrados en una trifulca formada por varios estudiantes de tercero. Según parecía, cinco o seis de ellos estaban listos para asaltar el campo y golpear a la profesora Hooch. ¡Querían hacerle tragar el pito, la _quaffle_ y, como no, las _bludgers_!

      Henry nunca hubiera imaginado tal periódico entre brujos, pero aquella era la pura realidad. Pensándolo bien, ¿por qué el mundo mágico no debería tener un diario por el cual informarse de las diversas situaciones del mundo? Ser mago no representaba una total sabiduría de lo que ocurría alrededor, como si fueran dioses. Eso era algo inalcanzable sin ayuda de aquellas páginas impresas.

      - ¡Ahí vuelven las ruidosas lechuzas con sus cartas, paquetes y cosas por el estilo! –exclamó Xinerva, cuando estaban reunidos en el Gran Comedor para el almuerzo en el último domingo de aquel mes de octubre.

      Las incansables lechuzas mensajeras habían hecho acto de presencia en el Gran Comedor en aquel mismo momento.

      - ¡Algunas son unas verdaderas gamberras! –dijo, bastante irritado, John-. El otro día, sin ir más lejos, ¿a qué no sabéis lo que hizo una de ellas al pasar volando por encima de esta mesa?

      Nadie le contestó, pero todos esperaron expectantes la respuesta. 

      - A un muchacho de segundo (aquel que se encuentra enfrente de Nick Casi Decapitado), cuando menos se lo esperaba, su plato de pastelitos fue cubierto por una espesa y olorosa sustancia blanca-amarillenta –el muchacho de gafas redondas cerró los ojos y sacó la lengua, en actitud de censura. 

      Muchos rieron.

      - Oye, supongo que cuando a uno le entran ganas… ¿por qué esperar? –le preguntó Henry, rascándose la nariz con cara de asco.

      - ¡NO! –gritó Samiña, que estaba al lado de John. 

      - ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Henry.

      - Me han tirado _El Profeta_ justo encima del zumo de calabaza. ¡Qué desperdicio! Varias hojas se han quedado emborronadas de lo empapadas que están.

      - ¿Qué profeta? ¿De qué hablas?

      Xinerva, al ver la ingenuidad de su amigo, le explicó que se trataba del periódico más leído entre los brujos. 

      - Mis padres son socios de _El Profeta_ desde que dejaron de estudiar en Hogwarts. Bajo su petición, me suele llegar un ejemplar al mes (ya sé que no es mucho, pero es que no es mi costumbre leer los periódicos). Los demás ejemplares son entregados a mis padres personalmente –les contó Samiña, restregando el diario delante de la mesa.

      En la última página aparecía una foto en la cual a un mago, vestido de túnica verde-gris y con un gran gorro puntiagudo, se le veía montar y desmontar de un precioso caballo blanco. 

      - Y las fotos se mueven, al igual que los cuadros del colegio. Es curiosísimo –comentó Henry, y se empezó a reír-. ¿No os parece gracioso los movimientos tan ridículos que está haciendo ese mago del caballo?

      Samiña, al ver que todos se fijaban en aquella última página del diario, cerró el periódico para ver la foto mencionada por su compañero de clase.

      - Pone que se ha abierto la temporada de aprendizaje para montar a caballo. Según parece, este mago de la foto no es muy dicho en ello… ¡Mirad! ¡Se acaba de caer del animal, el muy patoso!

      Entonces, con un movimiento brusco, Xinerva, que se encontraba sentada al lado de la niña rubia de gafas, le zarandeó el periódico con nerviosismo.

      - ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? –preguntó furiosa la dueña de _El Profeta_ de aquel día, atrayendo hacia sí el periódico.

      - ¿No has leído los titulares de la primera página? 

      Samiña volteó el periódico dejando a la vista la página principal. En ella, en letras grandes y rectangulares, se podía leer el siguiente titular: "15 CASOS DE REPENTINA Y MISTERIOSA DESAPARICIÓN ENTRE MAGOS Y MUGGLES DE TODO EL MUNDO". Debajo del titular, ocupando casi la mitad de toda la página, en un gran cuadrado se veían expuestas caras de magos y muggles que se habían dado por desaparecidos. La mayoría tenía cara asustada y lloraba sin cesar.

      - ¡Es increíble! Yo creía que el problema era únicamente del colegio, pero ya veo que la cosa está extendida por todos los rincones del mundo –dijo Samantha, horrorizada.

      - "…las llamadas de socorro a la Central de Urgencias Mágicas han sido constantes durante días enteros –leía Samiña, ya abierto el periódico y extendiéndolo por la página correspondiente a la noticia de las desapariciones-. Miles de magos y muggles se sienten indefensos frente a esta terrorífica situación. El Ministerio de Magia no sabe por dónde partir para remediarlo…"

      Todos los amigos, oyendo a la rubia chica, se habían quedado sin habla, totalmente anonadados y blancos como la tiza. 

      - ¡DIOS SANTO! –gritó de repente Samiña, dejando de leerles en alto las noticias-. ¡Mirad lo que pone aquí!

      - Preferimos que nos lo leas tú, si no te importa… -comentó John, casi sin voz.

      - "…Las desapariciones han hecho estragos también en los colegios magos. Sin ir más lejos, Hogwarts, colegio dirigido con mano firme por el famoso profesor Albus Dumbledore, ha conocido hasta el momento dos graves desapariciones: la del celador Gujer, que había hecho incursión en el colegio hacía pocos días, y, el caso más extraño, la del guardabosques Hagrid. Éste último, siendo un semigigante, se extinguió de la Tierra como mota de polvo después de haber padecido "locura persecutoria" durante varios días. Todavía se estudia si esta enfermedad mental puede tener relación con su posterior desaparición…"

      31 de octubre. Toda Hogwarts estaba ansiosa de que llegase la noche, y la razón era claramente palpable: la Noche de Halloween. Henry ya había podido oír por parte de estudiantes mayores que en aquel colegio la víspera del Día de Todos los Santos era festejado a conciencia con una suculenta cena y fiesta en todo lo alto. Aquel día no tuvieron clase y pudieron disfrutar admirando las monumentales calabazas vacías con orificios formando ojos y boca rectilíneas que unos cuantos profesores se las apañaban para colocarlas en lugares dispares del Gran Comedor. Algunos alumnos también echaron una mano en la tarea: allí tenían a Samiña y Samantha, intentando levitar con la varita las calabazas. Por doquier se veían murciélagos (muchos de plástico o de goma, colgados de las paredes o del techo mágico, pero también había unos cuantos reales desplegando sus alas y volando de allá para acá). Un humo grisáceo se esparcía en la estancia, al igual que si fuera densa niebla, aumentando el tono siniestro del momento. 

      - ¡Es maravilloso! –exclamaba Henry, con ojos como platos-. En los colegios muggles no se celebra Halloween de manera tan extraordinaria. 

      - ¿Pero es que tenías clase en esos días? –le preguntó Xinerva, extrañada.

      - ¡Claro que no!

      - Entonces lo festejaríais de alguna manera, supongo.

      - Sí, lo festejábamos, pero aquello es otra cosa. Los niños tienen por costumbre vestirse de fantasmas, monstruos o cualquier otro ser que pueda expresar terror y, sin más dilación, dirigirse a las puertas de los domicilios colindantes para asustar y pedir caramelos, chicles, pastelitos… o incluso dinero.

      - Henry, déjalo ya. Yo no tengo muy buen recuerdo de todo aquello –comentó Walter, algo cabizbajo.

      - ¿Por qué?

      - Recuerdo que hace un par de años me vestí de oruga peluda con ojos saltones pensando que iba a ser lo más terrorífico de todo el pueblo. Nada más incierto: todos mis amigos se me rieron con ganas porque, según ellos, aquello daba lástima en vez de pavor. 

      John, Henry y Xinerva no pudieron reprimir unas risitas entrecortadas.

      - Fue muy frustrante. Al próximo año no me vestí de nada… ¡creo que de ese modo asusté más que con aquel apestoso vestido de oruga! 

      En ese momento, estando de píe contra la pared del Gran Comedor, al lado de la puerta de entrada, Versher Harreston entró corriendo ondeando su melena negra y lisa.

      - ¡Versher! ¡Estamos aquí! ¿A dónde vas tan rápido? –preguntó Xinerva.

      El muchacho se paró en secó, dándose la vuelta, y se les acercó. Estaba realmente sudoroso y le faltaba el oxígeno. Se retorció y apoyó las manos en los muslos y su respiración fue normalizándose. 

      - ¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes mala cara, como si hubieras visto a la profesora Zafiesta vestida de payaso y bailar una balada con Dumbledore –dijo John.

      - Os tengo que hablar de algo muy serio.

      - Pues empieza, que somos todo oídos, mi querido amigo.

      - Estoy asustado. Algo realmente malo anda deambulando por el dormitorio que comparto con Hyermon. Anoche, sin ir más lejos, ninguno de los dos pegamos ojo. Ya lo hemos visto tres veces en las tres últimas noches. Llevo todo el día queriéndoos decir esto.

      - Pero, ¿de qué se trata? –preguntó Xinerva-. ¿Qué es lo que deambula por el dormitorio?

      Versher miró a la niña por un momento sin decir nada, con cara de circunstancias (como si le costara expresar lo que quería decirles a continuación).

      - Es difícil de explicar… no sé, pero creo que tiene que ver mucho con las desapariciones que están ocurriendo últimamente.

      Henry notó un respingo por todo su cuerpo, y estuvo seguro que sus tres amigos allí presentes también sintieron algo parecido.

      - Algo verde claro y brillante vimos entrar y salir del dormitorio, con la puerta estando cerrada. Era como un haz de luz potente, pero voluminosa… Se me hace muy complejo describíroslo. 

      - ¡Cómo la ola que atrapó de lleno al calamar gigante! ¿No lo recordáis? –exclamó John-. El agua estaba muy enrarecida, con color algo verdoso y amarillento.

      - ¿Se os ha desaparecido algo… o alguien? –preguntó Henry, acongojado.

      - No –negó Versher, mirándole fijamente-. Las tres únicas veces que lo hemos podido ver fueron por un tiempo muy limitado. Era entrar en el dormitorio y, flotando como un fantasma de esos transparentes, irse por donde había venido en cuestión de segundos. Pero nos dejaba petrificados a los dos. La primera vez lo vi yo solo, y se lo comenté a Hyermon al próximo día. No supimos que hacer. Quisimos decirle a Dumbledore todo, pero no nos atrevemos. Al fin y al cabo, puede q sea un nuevo fantasma que deambula por el castillo a sus anchas y nuestras sospechas sean erróneas. 

      - ¡Pero es verde! Pongo la mano en el fuego que ese ser es el causante de las desapariciones, no hay duda –dijo John, algo excitado.

      - Pues vayamos a decirle todo a Dumbledore… ¿no os parece lo más razonable? –preguntó Walter, con voz temblorosa.

      - ¿Y si vamos a verlo por nuestros propios ojos? –preguntó Xinerva, sin prestar atención a la cuestión de su amigo-. Después podremos sacar nuestras conclusiones.

      - ¿Qué quieres decir?  

      - Pues que yo me apunto para ir esta misma noche al dormitorio de Versher y esperar a que aparezca.

      Hubo un silenció prolongado, roto por las asustadas palabras de Walter:

      - No sé si es muy buena idea… además, me parece que no está permitido penetrar en salas comunes que proceden de casas ajenas.

      - A mí me parece una buena idea –sentenció John Abuys-.  Esta noche es Halloween y todo el mundo estará en el Gran Comedor festejándolo. Nadie tiene porque enterarse. ¿Tú que opinas, Henry?

      - Puede que nos pesquen… pero me apunto. Me intriga ese extraño ser…

      - Entonces queda dicho. Después de cenar, cuando nos aseguremos que todos estén en el Gran Comedor sumergidos en la fiesta, casi de puntillas nos abrimos y nos dirigimos hacia la sala común de Hufflepuff.

      - Está bien. Os agradezco que me queráis ayudar en todo esto –dijo Versher-. Iremos juntos y abriré la entrada de la Gran Manzana Rojiza con la contraseña.

      - ¿La entrada de la Gran Manzana Rojiza? –preguntó Henry.

      Versher sonrió:

      - ¿No sabéis lo que custodia la entrada de la sala común de Hufflepuff? Pues esta noche lo averiguaréis, estaros tranquilos.

      - Ya me diréis lo que os ocurre. Yo no me veo con fuerzas para ir, lo siento –comentó Walter, huidizo y acomplejado.

      - No te preocupes. Además, es mejor que no vayamos tantas personas. Cuantos menos, mejor –dijo Henry, guiñándole el ojo a su amigo.

      Una mano golpeó la frente de Versher Harreston en esos momentos. Su hermano Peter acaba de entrar en el Gran Comedor, acompañado por sus inseparables amigos.

      - Un llorica hufflepuff y cuatro míseros griffindors hablar entre ellos de forma tan animada no me parece un buen augurio –dijo, con voz grave y quejumbrosa y enseñando una cínica sonrisa-. Algo se trama entre vosotros… y seguro que no es algo que pueda terminar de buena forma.

      - ¡Déjanos en paz, Peter! ¡Nadie se ha metido contigo! –se quejó Versher.

      Entonces su hermano se le acerco y le zarandeó la mejilla derecha con los dedos. A continuación se fueron a la mesa de Slytherin a comer algo.

      - ¡Será inú…! –comenzó a decir John, cerrando los puños con fuerza-. Mira Versher… ese chaval será tu hermano, y por eso le tengo algo de respeto… pero no me negarás que es un…

      - ¡Maldita sea! –exclamó Versher Harreston-. ¿Y si nos ha oído? ¿Y si nos han estado vigilando? No quiero ni pensarlo si él y sus amigos están al tanto de las maquinaciones que estamos prestos a llevar a cabo esta noche. 

      - No le des muchas vueltas –le dijo Henry-. ¿Qué podría ocurrir?

      - Mi hermano no es un tipo con el que se pueda fiar uno, ¿sabéis? Es más quisquilloso que un ladrón sin pasamontañas.

      Salieron a pasar las últimas horas de aquel atardecer a los campos de Hogwarts. Así fue como se olvidaron totalmente del hermano de Versher (hasta a este último se le fue de la cabeza). Lo que más les preocupaba en aquellos momentos era lograr entrar en la sala común de Hufflepuff y en el dormitorio de Versher para poder ver al misterioso ser verdoso. Los acontecimientos próximos parecían excitantes, pero no tenían ni la menor sospecha de la gravedad que iban a suponer. Y Peter Harreston representaría uno de los papeles principales en esos pormenores.   

      Ya para las siete y media de la tarde el Gran Comedor se fue llenando de alumnos felices y expectantes. La atmósfera de la majestuosa estancia se había convertido, si cabe, más espeluznante que lo visto aquella tarde por Henry y sus amigos. El número de terroríficas calabazas se había multiplicado, la niebla que se esparcía en esos momentos alrededor era de color verde oscuro, y Henry dio un respingo al ver planear un murciélago, tres veces más grande que los normales y de ojos rojos como la sangre, encima del gorro puntiagudo del profesor Dumbledore. El director del colegio, más que asustarle, le encantaba aquel ejemplar. Sin dejar de sonreír, estuvo acariciándole el feo morro de cerdo con el dedo índice.

      El festín fue exquisito, con toda la variedad de viandas y manjares que una persona pueda imaginar. Los anonadados alumnos tuvieron la suerte de degustar una gama de alimentos que iban desde unas simples patatas fritas hasta exquisitas pezuñas de konchos en salsa de tomate y zanahoria. El koncho, como bien les explicó Xinerva a Henry y demás compañeros que no lo supieran, se trataba de una criatura mágica del tamaño de un gato, que se asemejaba a un diminuto elefante por la trompa que le sobresalía, y que tenía la cualidad de poder dar tales saltos que alcanzaban alturas de hasta 10 metros. Su descubrimiento fue tardío (a principios de siglo) y su caza era extremadamente complicada por lo escondidos que viven. La vivienda de estos seres fantásticos eran los interiores de los árboles, en mitad de espesos bosques desconocidos. Y, aun pudiendo entreverlos, son muy precavidos y escurridizos; el observador, cuando menos se lo esperaba, podría tener al animal a cuantos metros pudiera llegar saltando.

      Aunque era una noche memorable, para gozar y disfrutar, ya fuera con el festín o ya  con el "espectáculo" que estaba previsto en la sobremesa, al director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore, se le veía preocupado y con tez abrumadora. Sentado en su trono, en medio de todos los profesores, no hablaba con nadie (y lo normal era que estuviera charlando gustosamente con Noserando De Quiel, profesora McGonagall, o con cualquier otro). Se limitaba a mirar su plato con chuletillas de cordero, o paseaba la vista por doquier, pero, en realidad, sin fijarse en nada. No se dirigió a sus alumnos en todo lo que duró la comilona. 

      - Debe de estar pasándolo muy mal –comentó Samantha, con pesadumbre, al referirse al profesor Dumbledore.

      - Estará pensando en que el problema de las desapariciones se le está escapando de las manos –opinó John, rascándose la parte de atrás de la oreja, posterior a las gafas.

      - ¡No digas eso! –dijo, con furia, Walter, escupiendo migas de pan por doquier-. ¡Me prometió que _Moham _reaparecería tarde o temprano! Seguro que tiene alguna idea en la cabeza. ¡Por eso se le ve tan concentrado!

      Por no lastimar, nadie se atrevió a contradecir al muchacho sin morsa, pero sabían que las cosas eran más dificultosas de lo creía su amigo. La posibilidad de que no volviera a poder ver a su querida mascota era una idea que rondaba más claramente que cualquier otra en las cabezas de los niños.

      Cuando el festín tocó su fin tras unos deliciosos postres que comprendían majestuosas tartas de fresa, naranja, nata, bizcocho y chocolate, el profesor Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a sus alumnos por primera y única vez en toda la noche:

      - Ahora necesito silencio, por favor. El profesorado hemos decidido una gran fiesta para después de la cena, relacionada, claro está, con Halloween. Creeréis que el ambiente del Gran Comedor en estos momentos ya es bastante terrorífico con todos esos murciélagos volando sin ton ni son, o con las calabazas flotantes,… Pues estáis muy equivocados. La enigmática magia que nos proporciona nuestros poderes pueden regalarnos gratas sorpresas –alzó los brazos, y al momento los profesores sentados a su alrededor se levantaron de sus asientos. Todos ellos portaban sus respectivas varitas en la mano derecha-. ¡A la de tres! Una, dos,… ¡Y TRES!

      Las varitas fueron dirigidas hacia el techo mágico, y de sus puntas repiquetearon, como láminas de luz, diversos rayos de todos los colores. Y, al momento que todos aquellos preciosos chorros retumbaron en la bóveda del Gran Comedor, las llamas de las velas que flotaban por todo el lugar se extinguieron, dejando que las anaranjadas calabazas brillantes alumbraban lo mínimo sus alrededores. A la débil luz, las caras de los atolondrados alumnos parecían fastasmagóricas. 

      - ¡Es realmente aterrador! –gritó Henry, entre todos los aullidos de admiración y, como no, inquietud que se propagaron por el Gran Comedor.

      - ¡Es maravilloso! –gritó John, admirando sus alrededores. 

      Henry, en aquel mismo momento, sintió un raro cosquilleo en sus caderas. Alguien lo zarandeaba. Miró a su costado y, perplejo, pudo vislumbrar, agazapado en el suelo, a su amigo Versher.

      - ¡¿Pero qué demonios andas…?!

      - Tenemos que irnos. ¡Aprovechemos toda esta confusión para salir, sin ser vistos, del Gran Comedor! –dijo, entrecortadamente, el muchacho de pelo liso y negro.

      - ¡Tienes razón! –comentó Xinerva, que estaba sentada al lado de Henry-. ¡John, vayámonos ahora mismo! Lo mejor será salir pegados a la pared izquierda, despacio y agachados, casi gateando. 

      La mesa de Gryffindor se encontraba al lado mismo de la pared izquierda.  Por tanto, no tuvieron demasiada dificultad para pegarse, literalmente, a dicha pared. 

      - ¡Tened mucho cuidado! –les previno Walter, mirándoles agazapados, prestos en su peregrinaje hacia la puerta de entrada.

      Y tuvieron mucha suerte. Cuando les faltaban escasos tres metros para llegar a la pared contigua a la puerta de entrada, Dumbledore, mediante su poderosa magia, hizo desaparecer casi totalmente la ya por sí escasa luz de las calabazas y, al instante, centenares de esqueletos humanos, de color rojo brillante, bailotearon entre las velas apagadas. Todo ello redondeado con lastimosos gritos y aullidos incansables de hombres lobo. Los alumnos y, ¿por qué no?, también la mayoría del profesorado ahogaron un grito de admiración al contemplar aquel espectáculo.

      Cuando llegaron, por fin, al lado mismo de la puerta, Henry le propinó un empujón a Versher, que iba en cabeza la comitiva, para que abriese despacio y lo más mínimo la puerta. El vestíbulo del colegio estaba solitario y vacío. Uno tras otro, al momento que salían del Gran Comedor y se establecían en el vestíbulo, respiraron profunda y plácidamente. La primera prueba estaba realizada: salir del comedor sin ser vistos… sin ser vistos, sí, menos aquel par de ojos negros que bien acertaron a vislumbrar el trasero de  John, el último en el tropel, colarse por la puerta de entrada.

       - L            a entrada a la sala común de Hufflepuff se encuentra, como ya os lo habréis figurado más de una vez, tras esa puerta –comentó Versher, señalando la puerta que se encontraba en el mismo vestíbulo de entrada, debajo mismo de las escaleras de mármol que se dirigían a los pisos superiores.       

      La puerta chirrió levemente cuando Versher la abrió con demasiada lentitud. Se encontraron de frente con un largo y recto pasillo tapizado con una espesa alfombra color amarillo claro. De sus paredes grisáceas, adornadas de decenas de cuadros con perfectas representaciones de retratos de antiguos alumnos hufflepuffs, colgaban vistosas lámparas de hierro, de color marrón claro y con forma oblicua, otorgando a la estancia una claridad extensa y blanquecina. Todo se veía despejado, para gloria de nuestros amigos.

      - La sala común se encuentra al final de este pasillo –les comunicó Versher a sus acompañantes-. No tiene pérdida –movió los brazos horizontalmente, como quitando importancia al asunto, pero se quedó pensativo por un momento, con cara de circunstancias.

      - ¿Qué ocurre ahora? –preguntó Henry.

      - Bueno, supongo que os debería de prevenir del mal carácter que tiene el Guardián de la Gran Manzana Rojiza. Sois gryffindors, es decir, aquí ahora mismo sois como unos infiltrados, como espías que van a analizar algún problema de nuestra casa. El Guardián seguro que no pone buena cara al veros acercarse. Puede que os empiece a insultar, como quien no quiere la cosa, pero vosotros no le hagáis ni caso y así evitaremos engorrosos problemas.

      - Tranquilo. Yo soy todo olfatos. Lo de "todo oídos" lo dejaré para otro momento –puntualizó John, sonriendo.

      Unos metros más adelante, alcanzaron la manzana, ya fuera de mentiras o real, más grande que Henry hubiera visto jamás. Medía dos metros de altura y otro tanto de anchura. Era de color rojo intenso, de las que tienen un alto sabor ácido. La gigantesca fruta ocupaba casi todo lo ancho del corredor, dejando entrever detrás una vieja puerta de madera que, sin duda, era la entrada hacia la sala común de los hufflepuff. En el poco espacio dejado por la manzana había un hombrecillo de un metro escaso de altura, de piel cetrina, orejas puntiagudas y con un casco brillante de caballería en la cabeza. Iba descalzo, aireando sus grandes píes peludos y feos, y portaba en su mano derecha una lanza de su misma altura. 

      Al verlos llegar, frunció el entrecejo con cara irritante. A Henry le vino rápidamente a la cabeza el gnomo que había visto con August y su abuelo a la entrada de Gringotts, el banco de los magos. 

      - ¿Se puede saber quienes son estos "extraños"? –la palabra "extraños" la exageró palpablemente, hundiendo su gruesa voz-. No son alumnos hufflepuff, estoy seguro. Conozco a todos los alumnos, uno a uno, que entran y salen por esta puerta todos los días. ¡No podéis engañarme! Es Halloween. ¡Idos al Gran Comedor, que es donde tenéis que estar! ¡Gamberros! ¡Aguafiestas! ¡Asquerosos! ¡Inútiles! ¡Caracríos!… 

      Desde aquel momento no paró de escupir insultos. Aunque dijo decenas y decenas , ni uno sólo lo repitió. Su reserva era grandísima, sin duda.

      - ¡La contraseña es _mirro amarrillo_! –dijo Versher, con voz alzada entre los improperios del Guardian de la Gran Manzana Rojiza.

      Como si una taladradora trasparente la hubiera agujereado, en la gigantesca manzana se abrió un boquete de un metro de diámetro que traspasaba todo su espesor, dejando el camino abierto para nuestros amigos. 

      - …¡Ratas sarnosas! ¡Ciclópeos! ¡Quitasueños! ¡Piojos gigantes!… -el Guardián seguía con su inacabable retólica. 

      - ¡Adiós, amigo! –se despidió John, con la mano, al momento que entraba el último por el orificio abierto en la Gran Manzana Rojiza.

      Cuando el muchacho de gafas redondas saltó al otro lado, la manzana volvió a cerrarse, impidiendo el paso a futuros alumnos que no dispuesieran de la contraseña correcta. 

      - Me parece más chulo tener en la entrada de la sala común una manzana de estas dimensiones que un cuadro con una fea y antipática Señora Gorda –dijo Xinerva, mirando admirada la manzana cerrarse de golpe. 

      - ¡Oye, te olvidas de algo! Que el Guardián no es muy simpático, si no te has dado cuenta –comentó Versher-. Seguro que se llevaría de perlas con esa señora de que hablás. 

      Sin más dilación, el muchacho hufflepuff abrió la puerta y entraron en su sala común. Era un lugar muy agradable. Tenía parecidas dimensiones a la sala común de Gryffindor, aunque era algo más limpia y despejaba. No había tantos muebles como en aquélla. Cinco pequeñas mesas redondas de madera, pintadas de amarillo claro (como la alfombra) y con sus respectivas cuatro sillas alrededor, ocupaban casi toda la pieza, y en la esquina derecha, teniendo en cuenta siempre la entrada, habían colocado unas grandes estanterías repletas de libros. En una pequeña chimenea, de menores dimensiones que las de la sala común de los gryffindors, borboteaban pequeñas chispas. Como era de suponer, no había un alma en la sala.

      - Es muy reconfortante –comentó Henry, sentándose alrededor de la mesita más cercana-. Hasta uno se puede traer su desayuno aquí. Las mesas de nuestra sala común son más rústicas e incomodas, con rayaduras y pedazos desquitados por doquier. Éstas, en cambio, son deliciosamente sólidas –y se empezó a reír de sus propias ocurrencias-. Aunque el color amarillo no es que me guste demasiado… Prefiero el rojo de Gryffindor.

      - Y no tenéis la necesidad de ir a la biblioteca, ¿eh, Versher? –preguntó Xinerva, acercándose a las estanterías llenas de libros-. Seguro que cualquier información que necesites la puedes encontrar entre estos volúmenes sin ningún problema. 

      - Pues a mí, si te soy sincero, me parece un lugar triste. Para empezar, no hay cuadros o cualquier otro adorno en estas míseras paredes solitarias, y la chimenea se me antoja algo pequeña –dijo John.

      - ¿Y yo qué quieres que haga? No soy el tipo que ha diseñado esta sala. A mí me metieron aquí cuando vinimos, y poco puedo hacer al respecto –dijo Versher, al lado de John. Para hacerles saber que no se había ofendido ni lo más mínimo, les sonrió abiertamente-. Ahora vayamos a mi dormitorio y esperemos… esperemos que ese extraño ser aparezca –la sonrisa se le desfiguró al momento, pasando a un rostro ensombrecido-. Seguidme.

      El muchacho hufflepuff les dirigió hacia una puerta amarilla que se encontraba al lado izquierdo del habitáculo. Un letrero dorado en el dintel triangular de la misma aseguraba la siguiente leyenda: "DORMITORIOS". Al traspasar la puerta, se encontrar con una bifurcación de pasillos, con sus alfombras amarillas y sus lámparas curvas colgando de las paredes.

      - Los dormitorios de los chicos se encuentran por este pasillo de la derecha. Sigamos –les explicó Versher, señalando el corredor.

      Al poco se cruzaron con diversos dormitorios que se abrían a sus lados detrás de bronceadas puertas, todas ellas del color prenominante en Hufflepuff. Cada puerta llevaba su número y letra, y con las palabras escritas en los dinteles se podía saber de qué curso eran los alumnos que habitaban el dormitorio en cuestión.

      Versher se les paró en seco delante de una de tantas puertas, donde "1er CURSO" en letras redondas y verdosas aclaraban las dudas. Para extrañeza de sus amigos, el muchacho sacó una llave del bolsillo de la túnica.

      - ¿Cómo? ¿Tenéis llaves de los dormitorios? –preguntó extrañado John, viendo como su amigo introducía el pedazo metal en la pequeña roñosa cerradura.

      - Claro. ¿Vosotros no? Todos los alumnos de un dormitorio tienen una llave para cada uno. Y ya pueden guardarla con todo cariño, porque si se nos pierden no hay vuelta de hoja. 

      El dormitorio era enano. A cada lado de la pieza se encontraban una sola cama, idénticas, con sábanas, edredones y almohadones amarillos. En mitad de los lechos, una mesita de noche, con tres cajoncitos, portaba libros y apuntes de los alumnos. Y del techo, poniendo su punto mágico a tan aburrido diseño, colgaban una veintena de bolas de cristal, del tamaño de pelotas de tenis, todas ellas de diferentes colores que daban luz al dormitorio. 

      - Me gusta el techo –comentó John, mirando hacia arriba cuando Henry cerró la puerta tras ellos-. Es lo único…

      De repente un sapo grande, gordo, mojado y arrugado le saltó al hombro. Fue tan repentino que, del susto, le dio un manotazo que lo tiró al suelo.

      - ¡Es _Raffter_! –gritó Versher preocupado, recogiendo la mascota del suelo-. ¡Le has podido hacer daño! ¡Se ha asustado!

      - ¿Asustado? ¿Y qué crees que me ha ocurrido a mí? ¡Cómo si fuera lo más normal de mundo entrar en un dormitorio y, mira por donde, que un gigantesco sapo se te suba al hombre cuando menos te lo esperas! –se defendió John, enfurecido-. ¿No querrás que le dé un besito y todo por su grata bienvenida?

      - Tampoco es tan gigantesco, ¡no exageres! ¡Es una preciosidad! –Versher acariciaba el sapo en su regazo como si fuera un niño.

      Todo fue muy repentino, como suelen ocurrir siempre las cosas más impactantes e impresionantes. Las discusiones se acallaron al momento y _Raffter,_ en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desapareció de las manos de Versher escondiéndose debajo de una de las camas. Fue el animal quien presintió primero el peligro. Una masa, un ser, algo cristalino y verdoso, del tamaño de una persona adulta, apareció delante de sus narices, traspasando la pared de enfrente, detrás de la mesita de noche. Se movía lentamente, pero su progreso era imparable. A los niños se les había helado la sangre, y un sudor frío recorría sus nucas. 

      Ni gritaron, ni se miraron. Se habían quedado parcialmente mudos, ahogando los gritos en sus entrañas. Todo fue instintivo. Se volvieron y abrieron la puerta con la intención de salir de allí pitando. Corrieron por el pasillo, como si la vida dependiera en ello (nunca mejor dicho), desandando lo andado. De vez en cuando torcían el cuello para mirar hacia atrás. El ser cristalino había salido del dormitorio y les perseguía incansable. 

      Pero antes de alcanzar la bifurcación, la visión de tres personas a escasos metros les paró en seco.

      - ¡Miradlos! ¡Sabía qué tramaban algo! –exclamó Peter Harreston, con su asquerosa voz rasposa, con los brazos cruzados-. ¿Qué hacen tres gryffindors por estos lugares? ¿Qué es lo que tramáis?

      - ¿Y tú que carajo haces aquí? –le preguntó Versher a su hermano, respirando entrecortadamente-. ¿Cómo leches has podido penetrar en la sala común?

      Peter se rió atronadoramente, sin perjuicio alguno.

      - Ese Guardián de la Manzana "Podrida" más vale que se ocupara de otros menesteres. Con un par de puñetazos y patadas lo hemos dejado KO en el suelo.

      - ¡Pues quitaros de en medio ahora, ignorantes, si no queréis acabar tragados por el ser verdoso que nos persigue! ¡Aquél no entiende de patadas ni puñetazos! –gritó Xinerva, nerviosa como una rama.

      La risa de Peter se desmayó al momento.

      - ¿De qué demonios habláis? –preguntó incrédulo, mirando hacia el pasillo.

      Henry y los demás también hicieron lo propio y se sorprendieron al ver despejado todo el corredor. El ser cristalino había desaparecido, ¿o no?

      - Juro que lo hemos visto… -empezó a balbucear Versher.

      - ¡Vosotros no veís ni un hipogrifo a dos metros de vuestras narices! –dijo su hermano-. Versher, esta vez te la has ganado. Sabes que está prohibido meter alumnos de otras casas a tu "antro". Dumbledore será puesto al tanto de todo esto.

      - ¿Y tú dónde te crees que te encuentras, imbécil? ¡Sois unos asquerosos slytherins!

      Los amigos de Peter se reían locamente. Pero sus risas se apagaron al momento. Como una ráfaga de viento, helando sus contornos, el ser cristalino verdoso hizo su presencia por la pared que tenían a la izquierda, pararelo a los dos amigos de Peter. No pudieron reprimir sus intenciones. Los dos muchachos de Slytherin se introdujeron en la masa medio trasparente que, una vez cometido sus fechorías, desapareció por la otra pared.   


End file.
